My Neighbors (EXO FANFICTION)
by LeeEunHae
Summary: Pertemuan 6 yeoja dan 6 namja bersahabat yang saling jatuh cinta dan tidak tau jika para orangtua sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka. Tapi, para orang tua masih menyembunyikan rencananya. Mereka takut jika anak-anak mereka tidak menyukainya dan akan membenci mereka. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? EXO FF/GS HunHan/KaiSoo/SuLay/ChanBaek/ChenMin/KrisTao #Badsummary #RnR
1. Prolog

**Title : My Neighbors**

 **Author : KimJonggggg**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongin [Kai], Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Joonmyeon [Suho], Zhang Yixing [Lay] (GS), Kim Jongdae [Chen], Kim Minseok [Xiumin] (GS), Wu Yifan [Kris], Huang Zitao (GS)**

 **Pair : Sehun x Luhan (HunHan)**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)**

 **Suho x Lay (SuLay)**

 **Chen x Xiumin (ChenMin)**

 **Kris x Tao (KrisTao)**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T+ (Paling cuman kisseu, wkwkwk)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :**

" **Kau tau? Kau bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit dan diutus untuk menjadi pendampingku selamanya " –Chanyeol**

" **Apa kau ingin tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ada lelaki ini yang mendekatimu dan kau dan kau menolaknya? Aku merasa telah menjadi** _ **namja**_ **paling beruntung didunia karena dicintai oleh** _ **yeoja**_ **tercantik didunia " –Sehun**

" **Apa kau yaking ingin dengan** _ **namja**_ **lain? Menurutku, sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu itu! Karena hanya aku yang setia dan bisa membuatmu bahagia! " –Kai**

" **Janganlah takut pada apapun, karena aku berjanji akan menlindungimu, bahkan dengan nyawaku sekalipun " –Kris**

" **Apa kau tau do'a apa yang selalu kusebut dan minta kepada Tuhan? Aku selalu berdo'a agar Tuhan dapat mempersatukan cinta kita berdua sampai mati " –Chen**

" **Aku menyukai segalanya darimu, karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku " –Suho**

" **Terimakasih telah datang ke kehidupanku ini,** _ **saranghae**_ **~ " –All**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semua! Selamat membaca yaa… semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku :3 kalau gak suka, gak papa sih.. Eh, ngomong ngomong, aku mau kasih tau nih! Kalau gak salah udah ada di Prolog..**

 **Couple cerita ini adalah…**

 **HunHan**

 **ChanBaek**

 **KaiSoo**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **KrisTao**

 **Tetapi…, khusus untuk…**

 **Luhan,**

 **Baekhyun,**

 **Kyungsoo,**

 **Lay,**

 **Xiumin,**

 **Tao**

 **Mereka… Hayooo! Siapa yang udah tau? Mereka kenapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEREKA SWITCH GENDER!**

 **Gak papa kan kalo mereka switch gender? Aku sih sebenernya suka suka aja BxB, cuman lagi males nulis BxB aja makanya GS.. Hehehe….**

 **Mending, langsung ke setory aja yuk? #RIPEnglish**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

" Baekhyun _, ireona_! "

" 5 menit "

" _Ani_! Bangun sekarang juga "

" Ayolah Kyungsoo _eomma_ " Rajuk Baekhyun menggunakan _aegyo_ -nya kepada _yeoja_ bernama Kyungsoo yang dipanggil _eomma_ oleh Baekhyun itu untuk membiarkannya tidur lagi selama beberapa menit. Tapi, sayangnya…

" _Ani_! Bangun sekarang! " Yap, tak diizinkan

" Sudahlah, Kyung. Percuma membangunkan Baek segini paginya " Kata seorang _yeoja_ dengan muka yang sangat manis dan bermata rusa.

" Bagaimana bisa sudahlah, Lulu?! Ini bahkan sudah jam 8 pagi! " Jawab Kyungsoo pada _yeoja_ bernama Luhan tapi lebih suka dipanggil Lulu itu

" Bagiku ini masih jam 4 pagi kau tau itu, kan? " Jawab Baekhyun dari bawah bantal

" Tidak, sekarang mandilah! Kita ada janji dengan Lay, Tao dan Xiumin kan? "

" Egghhh! Baiklah! "

 **-BAEKHYUN POV-**

" Egghhh! Baiklah! " Jawabku

Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi karena DIPAKSA. Yah, mau gimana kagi? Kami bertiga memang membuat janji dengan mereka sih hari ini. Tapi, kenapa harus sepagi ini sih janjiannya? Apa mereka ingin membunuhku karena kekurangan tidur, _eoh_?

- **setelah selesai mandi-**

Saat aku selesai mandi, aku langsung memakai baju yang sudah kusiapkan tadi. Baju yang kusiapkan sekaligus kupakai adalah celana _jeans_ dengan atasan baju kemeja lengan buntung berwarna putih dan sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu. Rambut panjangku kubiarkan terurai dengan bebas, tetapi disisir rapi. Yap, tebakan kalian benar! Aku itu seorang _yeoja_ tomboy, sama seperti Luhan dan Tao, tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay.

Setelah aku bernarasi kepada para pembaca (#abaikan), aku langsung menuju lantai bawah takut dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo _eomma_. Kalian penasaran kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eomma_? Karena sifatnya seperti seorang _eomma_. Ia pintar memasak juga mengurus rumah. Jadi setiap hari, aku dan Luhan memakan makanan yang super enak dan hidup di rumah yang sangat bersih. Tentu saja, itu semua karena sifat Kyungsoo XD

" BAEK! CEPATLAH TURUN KEBAWAH SEBELUM MAKANANMU KUAMBIL, LHO! " Teriak seseorang dari bawah

Saat mendengar itu, aku langsung menuju lantai bawah sambil berteriak, " AH! JANGAN AMBIL MAKANANKU, LUUUU! "

Sesampainya aku dibawa –meja makan lebih tepatnya, aku melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil tertawa, " Hahaha! Baek, aku hanya bercanda, tenanglah! "

" Bagiku itu tidaklah bahan bercandaan, Lu! " kataku sambl mem- _pout_ kan bibirku

" Cepatlah makan makananmu, kita harus segera berangkat menemui mereka! "

" Alah, bilang saja kau ingin cepat-cepat meminum _bubble tea_ , kan? "

" Yak, kau terlalu mengenalku Byun Baekhyun! "

" Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, nona Luhan " kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tertawa

- **setelah selesai makan-**

" Tunggulah disini, aku dan Kyung akan ganti baju dulu " kata Luhan sambil masuk kedalam kamar

" Siap! " Jawabku pas sesaat sebelum Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup lagi, dan itu mengarah ke pintu kamar Kyungsoo menandakan dia sudah ingin berganti baju juga.

Aku menunggu mereka diruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Saat aku masih mengganti-ganti channel TV, terdengar dua pintu terbuka yang menandakan mereka berdua sudah selesai berganti baju. Aku melihat kearah Luhan. Ia memakai celana denim dengan baju kemeja lengan buntung berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang se-pinggang itu ia kuncir menjadi satu. Setelah melihat Luhan, aku berpaling melihat Kyungsoo. Ia memakai rok hitam dengan baju kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hijau susu dan sepatu boots berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang sepunggung ia biarkan terurai, tapi rambut dibagian samping kanan dan kirinya ia kepang kecil dan diikat kebelakang untuk memberi kesan imut.

Karena menurut kami, kami sudah terlalu lama, kami segera berangkat karena takut mereka sudah menunggu disana.

 **-END OF BAEKHYUN POV-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Hahh! Dimana mereka?! "

" Sabarlah, Tao "

" Bukan begitu! Masalahnya, kita sudah menunggu selama 10 menit tapi mereka belum terlihat batang hidungnya sekalipun, Min! "

" Paling juga Baekhyun yang telat bangun, iyakan Lay? "

" Hmmm, bisa jadi. Dia kan yang paling malas bangun "

`Dasar, _yeoja_ pemalas! Tidak dapat kekasih, baru tau rasa dia!' umpat Tao dalam hati pada Baekhyun. " Hhh! Baiklah! " Jawab Tao sambil mendengus kesal. Tentu saja kesal, siapa yang tidak marah jika sudah menunggu selama 10 menit lamanya tapi temannya belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya sekalipun?

 _Klining Klining_

Saat mendengar itu, ketiga _yeoja_ itu langsung melihat menuju pintu masuk untuk memastikan siapa tau teman mereka yang datang. Tetapi, pupus sudah harapan mereka. Yang datang hanyalah 6 _namja_ yang kerennya sampai tingkat dewa (#Bhak! Lebay amat! Abaikan itu). Semua _yeoja_ yang berada di dalam café _bubble tea_ itu memandang mereka karena terpukau akan wajah para _namja_ itu yang memang sangat tampan dan keren, tetapi tidak untuk Xiumin, Tao dan Lay. Mereka malah memasang muka kecewa karena bukan teman mereka yang datang.

Sekarang terlihat bahwa keenam _namja_ itu tengah memesan _bubble tea_ dikasir sedangkan ketiga _yeoja_ it u terus menunggu dengan sesekali meng-SMS ketiga teman mereka yang belum kunjung datang juga.

 **-sementara itu-**

" Ahhh! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah macet sih?! " kata Luhan yang sedang menyetir

 _TIN TIN! TIN TIN!_

" Cepat maju, dasar mobil-mobil bodoh! " Umpat Luhan berteriak. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping jok pengemudi dan jok belakang, hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka

 _Ting Ting_

" Ah! Aku mendapat pesan L*N* dari Xiumin! " kata Kyungsoo

" Apa pesannya? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar badannya ke belakang untuk melihat Kyungsoo

" Katanya… "

 **KYUNGSOO'S PHONE**

 **XIUMIN**

 **R | Kau dimana? -09.12**

 **09.13- Kami sedang berada dijalan, macet parahh!** **| R**

 **R | Cepatlah, Tao sudah marah-marah -09.13**

 **09.14-** _ **Nee**_ **~ kami usahakan dalam 5-10 menit sudah sampai disana | R**

" Seperti itulah… "

" Ahhh! Dasar macet sialan! Terkutuk kau! "

Oh ayolah, Lu. Sang Author bahkan tidak mengerti kau bicara apa barusan? -_-

 **-di Café-**

" Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo. Katanya, mereka sedang terjebak macet. Bersabar sebentar ne, Tao~? " kata Xiumin

" _Ne, ne_! " Jawab Tao malas

Tanpa mereka sadari, keenam _namja_ tadi sedang duduk ditempat yang tak jauh dari mereka dan terus memandang mereka.

" Kalian melihat siapa? " tanya salah satu dari mereka

" Hanya melihat ketiga _yeoja_ disana " Jawab orang yang ditanya

" Memangnya, ada apa dengan mereka, Kris? " Tanya orang itu lagi

" Aku pun tak tau Chanyeol. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat mereka, tapi tiba-tiba mataku tidak bisa berpaling dari mereka, -atau lebih tepatnya `darinya' " Jawab Kris santai sementara Chanyeol cemberut karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan

" Mereka indah Kris.. tentu saja kita tertarik. Aku sangat suka dengan _yeoja_ yang berambut coklat itu. Bahkan walaupun dari sini aku tetap bisa melihat _dimple_ yang dipunyainya itu. Menurutku, itu sangat manis! Menurutmu, mana yang paling cantik? Kau tidak memilih _yeoja_ yang kukatakan barusan kan?! " Tanya yang lainnya

" Tentu saja aku takkan memilih _yeoja_ yang kau pilih, Ho! Dia bukan tipeku! Aku lebih memilih _yeoja_ bermata panda itu.. dia terlihat imut dimataku. Aku tak peduli dia terlihat apa dimata kalian! " Jawab Kris kepada temannya yang dipanggil Ho atau bisa dipanggil Suho

" Ck, dasar _namja_ jatuh cinta! " Umpat Suho berbisik. Astaga Ho, memangnya kau tidak -_-.. maaf Readers, Author baru saja _sweatdrop_ menghadapi kelakuan mereka. _Bek tu de setori_..

" Hei, kau juga tidak melihat _yeoja_ yang kusuka kan Chen? " tanya Suho kepada _namja_ bernama Chen tersebut.

" Yang bermuka tupai. Rambutnya yang dibuat messy bun sungguh membuatnya tampak sangat sexy " kata Chen terkekeh

" Hei, Sehun! "

" ….. "

" Hei, Sehun! Yak! Jangan mengacuhkanku, pabbo! " ucap namja berkulit tan pada teman berkulit pucatnya itu

" Apa sih, Kai? " Jawab Sehun

" Apa kau sebegitu sukanya dengan _bubble tea_ mu sehingga kau mengacuhkan sahabat tampanmu ini?! " Ujar Kai kesal. Perkataan Kai sungguh ingin membuat Sehun mengeluarkan isi perutnya. 'Tampan katanya? Lebih tampan juga aku!' Batin Sehun kesal " Yap, aku sangat sangat saaaaaaangat menyukai _bubble tea_ ku dibandingkan dengan sahabatku yang tak tau malu ini. " Ucap Sehun tanpa keraguan dikalimatnya

" Dasar albino penyuka _bubble tea_! " Ejek Kai kepada Sehun

" Dasar TEMSEK! " kata Sehun sambil menekan kata-kata temsek. Kai yang begitu kesal karena dipanggil temsek langsung membalasnya, " Paling tidak aku tidak bermuka datar " dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran mulut antara temsek dengan albino (#abaikan julukan itu).

 _Klining Klining_

Tiba-tiba tidak terdengar lagi umpatan-umpatan dari mulut Kai dan Sehun karena melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang menurut mereka sangat cantik. Bahkan Chanyeol yang tidak peduli apa yang dikerjakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu saja langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya menuju salah satu _yeoja_ yang baru saja datang. Chanyeol, Kai maupun Sehun. Ketiganya benar-benar terpukau akan _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk kedalam Café itu. Keenam _namja_ itu melihat kalau ketiga _yeoja_ itu berjalan menuju ketiga _yeoja_ lainnya yang Kris, Suho dan Chen suka. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa –insting sepertinya, mereka saling memandang sambil berbisik, " Mereka semua berteman?! "

 **-XIUMIN POV-**

" Yak! Kenapa kalian terlambat?! Baekhyun tidak bisa bangun lagi? " Tanya Tao sarkastik karena terlalu capek menunggu

" Yak! Kenapa aku?! " Elak Baekhyun tak terima

" Sudahlah, yang penting kan mereka sudah datang, bukan? Jangan bertengkar, kumohon! " lerai Lay

" _Geurae_! " Jawab Tao dan Baekhyun tak mau mengambil keputusan kuburan. Kalian tidak tau saja, Lay jika sudah marah akan sangat mengerikan!

" Hey, ayo cepat pergi dari sini! " Kataku sambil ketakutan. Yang lainnya melihatku dengan tatapan bingung

" _Mwo_?! Aku baru mau membeli _bubble tea_ ku.. " Ucap Luhan sambil mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya

" Ada apa, Min? apa kau tak apa? " Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Ahh.. dia memang seorang sosok _eomma_ …

" A-Aku merasa sedang diawasi sedari tadi, Kyung.. " Cicitku pelan.

" S-Sebenernya aku juga. Ayo cepat, kita pergi sekarang! " Kata Lay dan Tao takut. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo memeluk kami satu-satu secara bergantian untuk menenangkan kami. Mulai dari aku, Lay lalu terakhir Tao. Kyungsoo tau, walaupun aku yang melapor duluan, dia –bahkan kami semua, tau bahwa Tao lah yang paling ketakutan. Dia memeluk Tao lama dan dibalas oleh Tao.

" _Eomma_ … " Kata Tao lirih. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao sambil berbisik, 'tak apa', 'ada kami disini', 'kau aman', dan lain-lain

" Lu, jika kau ingin membeli _bubble tea_ , kusarankan kau segera membelinya atau kau celaka sekarang juga! " Ancam Lay kepada Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung pergi meuju kasir untuk membeli _bubble tea_ nya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Lay yang yang sangat baik jika sedang ketakutan ataupun marah akan sangat menyeramkan? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir

" Aku sudah beli! Ayo pergi sekarang! " Kata Luhan sambil keluar Café. Kami semua langsung mengikutinya dengan cepat.

" LUUU! AKU MINTA BUBBLE TEA MUUU! " kata Baekhyun sambil berteriak

" TIDAAAAAK! _THIS IS MINE_! "

 **-sampai di Mall-**

" Kyung, Kyung! Lihatlah, itu Kyung! Bukankah itu manis?! " kataku sambil menunjuk _sweater_ berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna pelangi

" Ne, kau benar. Sebaiknya kau coba, pasti sangat cocok! " balasnya

" Eum… aku mau! Tapi kau juga harus beli dengan warna yang berbeda! Aku tidak mau beli jika kau tidak membelinya juga! " ancamku. Setelah aku selesai berbicara –atau lebih tepatnya mengancam, aku bisa melihat matanya melebar seperti bola kelereng. Ahh…. Aku paling tidak tahan dengan ekpresinya yang seperti ituuu!

" T-Tapi… " Ucapan nya terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada Lay " Ada apa ini? Apa kalian sedang memilih baju? " tanyanya

" Eum.. kita sedang memilih baju. Tapi, aku mau kalian berdua juga membeli _sweater_ ini walaupun dengan warna garis yang berbeda! Bukankah kita akan terlihat menggemaskan?! " kataku semangat. Aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_ akan perkataanku

" Eum… baiklah, au dan Kyungsoo akan membelinya. Tapi, bukankah kau sebaiknya mencobanya dulu? Kami kan ukuran bajunya sama denganmu, kalau kau muat kami pun dipastikan akan muat! Jadi, cepatlah! " Ucap Lay panjang lebar

Aku yang mendengar kalau Lay dan Kyungsoo mau kembaran –walaupun Kyungsoo dipaksa, langsung melesat masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Saat aku sedang mengganti baju, tiba-tiba aku teringat keenam _namja_ yang berada di Café tadi. ` Kok, aku seperti pernah melihat _namja_ berwajah kotak itu ya? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ' Batinku dan melupakan semua pikiranku tentang mereka dan melanjutkan berganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar untuk memperlihatkannya kepada mereka. Lay dan Kyungsoo langsung terpesona olehku.

" Xiu, ini kamu kan? " Tanya Kyungsoo polos

" Ck! Bukan, aku bukan Xiumin! Aku adalah arwahnya! Tentu saja aku adalah Xiumin! Mukaku yang mirip artis bernama Sohee itu masa tak dikenali?! " Kata aku marah karena pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Lay yang melihat Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya sepanjang 5 cm karena mendengar jawaban ku hanya terkekeh.

" Baiklah, aku akan memilih _sweater_ nya! Lay, kau warna apa? " Tanya Kyungsoo

" Hm…aku rasa aku akan membeli yang warna hijau muda? Bagaimana menurutmu? " Tanya Lay pada aku yang dibalas anggukan olehnya

" Kalau begitu aku… biru muda, ya? " Tanya Kyungsoo semangat dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lay dan aku. Kami pun segera membayar sweater yang kami beli dan pergi menuju _Game Center_ , tepat dimana Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao selalu berada.

' Hahh… ini adalah saat-saat terbaik selama hidupku! Kapan lagi saat-saat terbaik selain refreshing edengan para sahabat? ` Batin ku. Kami pun segera pergi ke _Game Center_ takut mereka menunggu

 **-END OF XIUMIN POV-**

Sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa sejak mereka pergi, ada 2 kelompok namja yang mengamati mereka. Entah, kelompok mana yang jahat, mana yang baik, atau dua-duanya baik, atau dua-duanya jahat? Tidak tahu..

Yang pasti… Kita nantikan saja di Chapter selanjutnya. Dahhh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Plak.. bug.. bruk.. meongg… citt.. bruk… duarrr**_ **!**

 **Iya iya! Bakalan dikasih tau dulu! Gile, readers disini kok pada ganas-ganas yek? Nanti gak kupasangin HunHan nihh..**

 _ **Brak… bug.. bruk.. prang..**_ **!**

 **Busett! Ampun wooiii!**

 **R : Makanya Thor, kalau mau bikin cerita itu, ya harus diselese-in donk! Jangan setengah-setengah dongg!**

 **A : *bisik* Ini kan juga mau** _ **tbc**_

 **R : Apa?!**

 **A : N-Ngak kok! Gk papa!**

…

Yang pasti, mereka harus hati-hati jika bertemu dengan mereka. Karena, akan menghasilkan dampak baik juga buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC^^**

 **Ini beneran lho! Kan udah selesai chapternya. Nanti, dilanjutin lagi dichapter selanjutnya. Jangan pada marah yekkk.. terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu!**

 **안** **녕**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, hai! I'm come back!**

 **Eh btw, Author di Chapter sebelumnya gak ngasih tau baju yang dipake sama Tao, Xiumin n Lay ya? Nih, Author kasih tau**

 **Tao : Dia pakai tank top warna hitam yang dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun, celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan sepatu berwarna merah hitam putih**

 **Xiumin : Dia memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan putih (belang-belang), memakai rok berwarna hijau tua diatas lutut, memakai kaos kaki hitam se-lutut, dan boots berwarna putih**

 **Lay : Dia memakai baju berwarna putih lengan pendek yang disetiap pinggirannya terdapat hiasan kembang-kembang, rok berwarna biru tua diatas lutut, dan sepatu berwarna putih**

'

 **Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, bertanya saja yaa…**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

" Kris, siapa mereka? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil menujuk ke-sekumpulan _namja_ yang memakai baju serba hitam " Kenapa _namja_ seperti mereka ada disini? Apa mereka sedang mengikuti seseorang? "

" Hmm… aku juga tidak tau. Lebih baik, kita awasi saja mereka. Takutnya, para _namja_ itu mengincar 'mereka' " Jawab Kris dan diangguki oleh teman-temannya.

 **-CHEN POV-**

Setelah Chanyeol memberi tau Kris tentang segerombolan _namja_ yang sedari tadi seperti sedang mengikuti seseorang itu, kami terus memperhatikan mereka. Takutnya, para _namja_ itu sedang mengikuti 'mereka'.

Tapi, _omonaa_! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku tidak pernah merasa se-tertarik ini kepada _yeoja_ sebelumnya! Kalian mau tau apa masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah, SEDARI TADI AKU BUKANNYA MENGAWASI PARA _NAMJA_ ITU MELAINKAN _YEOJA_ YANG TADI BERADA DI CAFÉ! _OMONAAAA_! Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Dimana yaa?

" Chen? _Gwaenchana_? "

" Ya, aku tak apa, Kai " Sepertinya aku melamun sehingga Kai bertanya. Aku langsung menyadarkan diriku dan memfokuskan pikiranku. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat para _namja_ seperti melakukan pergerakan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Aku langsung menepuk pundak Kris agar dia menghadapku. Aku melakukan gaya pengalihan dengan cara mengarahkan dagu ku ke arah para _namja_ itu agar dia bisa melihat bahwa mereka seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Saat dia menoleh ke arah mereka, dia pun segera mengumpulkan kami semua untuk berdiskusi tentang mereka.

" Kalian lihat mereka? " Tanya Kris dan kami mengangguk " Kira-kira, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? " Tanya nya lagi

" Aku tak tau ini firasat, prediksi atau cuman ketakutan ku saja, tapi kenapa mereka seperti mengincar para _yeoja_ yang tadi kita temui di Café ya? " Tanya Sehun

" Apa maksudmu, albino? " Sehun yang merasa tersindir pun hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Kai yang tadi memanggilnya albino. Kai yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh Sehun hanya cengengesan saja

" Saat kalian mengawasi mereka, aku melihat-lihat sekitar untuk menebak-nebak kira-kira siapa yang mereka incar atau ikuti. Tapi sedari tadi, aku melihat orang-orang disekitar kita selalu pergi kemana-mana –maksudnya, gak ada yang diem ditempat terus. Dan, di lantai ini pun tidak ada restoran atau pun tempat makan. Dan masalahnya adalah, orang sekitar kita yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak dari toko tempat mereka berada adalah ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Ketiga _yeoja_ lainnya mungkin ada ditempat lain, tetapi, ketiga _yeoja_ itu tetap berada disitu sejak mereka masuk Mall kan? Oh ayolah, mereka bahkan sudah ditempat itu selama 3 jam! " Kata Sehun panjang lebar dan bodohnya, kami baru menyadari itu. Pantas saja aku merasakan hal yang ganjil sedari tadi! (A : Hei! Kau barusan bohong kan?! Orang kau terus melihat kearah Xiumin kok! Ch : Cih, apa kau harus membocorkannya kepada para readers, _eoh_?! A : tentu saja, aku kan jujur *pose imut* Ch : *muntah* A : *nendang*)

" Ah, mereka sudah keluar toko! " Kata Kai bersemangat. Tunggu, ternyata benar! Para _namja_ itu mengikuti mereka!

" Kau benar, Sehun! Ayo cepat, kita ikuti mereka! "

 **-sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju-**

" Hei, kenapa mereka kesini? Apa mereka ingin berma- " Tunggu, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti bicara? Aku pun melihat ke arah Sehun, dan aku langsung tau mengapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Ternyata, ketiga _yeoja_ itu kesini untuk bertemu dengan ketiga _yeoja_ yang lainnya.

- **SEHUN POV-**

" Hei, kenapa mereka kesini? Apa mereka ingin berma- "

Kata-kata ku seakan dihentikan oleh waktu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Lidahku serasa sangat kelu untuk bicara. Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai bisa melihat seorang bidadari?! (Oke, itu lebay. Abaikanlah -_-)

" Luhan! Apa kalian sudah selesai bermain? " Tanya _yeoja_ berwajah tupai itu

" Ah, kalian sudah selesai berbelanja, eoh? Tunggu sebentar, Ne~? " Jawab _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi kusuka dan melanjutkan tariannya. 'Oh, jadi namanya Luhan… " batinku

" Ck, Uminnie~ Kau hanya memanggil Luhan, _eoh_? Kau tak memanggilku dan Tao juga~? " Tanya _yeoja_ bermata sipit sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Yeoja_ yang memanggil Luhan pun hanya tertawa, sementara _yeoja_ yang bermata panda itu memandang _yeoja_ sipit itu dengan tajam seakan tidak terima akan apa yang dikatakan

" Iya, mianhae baekkie~ "

" Soo-ie~ kalian mencari tempat makan dulu yaa~? Ya, ya~? " Bujuk _yeoja_ bermata sipit itu. Seorang _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Soo-ie itu hanya mengangguk dan mengajak 2 _yeoja_ lainnya lalu pergi.

" Hei, kita ikuti mereka, atau mereka? " Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kea rah 3 _yeoja_ yang sedang bermain dan tiga _yeoja_ yang sudah pergi untuk mencari tempat

" Karena Sehun, Chanyeol dan aku menyukai _yeoja_ yang sedang bermain, kita akan _stay_ disini. Chen, Suho dan Kai mengawasi tiga _yeoja_ yang lainnya. Bagaimana? " Kata Kris sambil menyeringai

"SIAP! " Dan kami pun berpisah

 **-at Sehun's side-**

" Astaga, Sehun! Lihatlah caranya bermain itu! Dia sangat menggemaskan! Aku sangat ingin mencubit pipi tembemnya sekarang! " Bisik Chanyeol sambil melihat para _yeoja_ itu

" Kau pikir aku tidak ingin, haha?! " Bisikku kembali

 _TING TING_

 _TING TING_

Getaran handphone-ku membuyarkan tatapan kami dari tiga _yeoja_ itu…

" Ah, pesan dari Chen… Mwo?! "

" Ada apa?! " Tanya Kris dan Chanyeol

" Lihatlah pesannya! "

 **SEHUN'S PHONE**

 **CHEN**

 **R | Hei, tiga yeoja yang tadi kami awasi tiba-tiba ditarik oleh gerombolan namja tadi! Dan sepertinya, mereka akan memulai rencana mereka! Jadi, cepat suruh ketiga yeoja yang kalian awasi ketoilet terdekat karena mereka ada disitu! Sambil menunggu kalian tiba, kami akan menyelamatkan mereka duluan! Tolong, cepatlah! -11.44**

 **11.5- Baiklah | R**

" Kita harus cepat, ayo! " Kata Kris sembari berdiri dan berlari menuju mereka yang segera diikuti oleh aku dan Chanyeol

 **-AUTHOR POV-**

Saat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao sedang menikmati game yang mereka mainkan, mereka kaget ketika melihat tiga _namja_ yang tadi ada Café berlari menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Anu, _mian_ … Ada apa ya? " Tanya Baekhyun

" Hei, eum… bagaimana yaa? " Kata Chnyeol gugup karena Baekhyun baru saja menyapanya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah tiba-tiba saja merona. Sehun yang melihat itu merasa jengkel dan akhirnya mulai bicara

" Hei, apa 3 _yeoja_ berbadan mungil, satu berwajah tupai, satu bermata bulat, dan satu lagi mempunyai _dimple_ itu teman kalian? " Luhan yang sedari tadi fokus pun langsung kaget saat ciri-ciri temannya disebut. Ia langsung berdiri didepan Sehun tidak memperdulikan gamenya.

" Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka? " Tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun yang kaget saat Luhan bertanya padanya tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan terlihat gugup

" E-Eum.. Gi-Gima-.. Eeerr.. " Sehun tiba-tiba merasa kalau lidahnya terasa kelu pun mulai berbicara dengan terbata-bata. `menggemaskan!' Batin Luhan

" Ya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka jadi ayo cepat dan tak usah seperti pasangan kasmaran oke? " Jawab Kris dengan cepat karena merasa kesal oleh dua pasangan yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura keromantisan ini. Tao yang ikut jengkel pun hanya memutar bola matanya

" Dimana? Jika mereka tetap ingin menjadi pasangan kasmaran, lebih baik kau tunjukkan tempatnya? " Kata Tao. Kris yang mendengar suara Tao terdengar santai pun hanya bingung

" Tunggu dulu, apa kalian benar teman mereka? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat santai sekali mendengar teman kalian hampir diculik dan dilecehkan? " Tanya Kris penasaran

Para _yeoja_ yang mendengar itu pun tiba-tiba tersadar dan langsung panik " _Aissshhh_ ….. kenapa kami jadi tiba-tiba santai sih? Hei, dimana tempatnya? " Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba panik. `manis' Batin Chanyeol saat melihat reaksi wajah Baekhyun

" Ayo, cepat ikuti kami! " Kata Sehun sambil berlari dan tanpa babibubebo, tiga yeoja itu langsung mengikutinya. Maaf, ralat. Mengikuti mereka. (Iyalah.. kan Kris sama Chanyeol juga ada.. kasian amet, tonggos ama yoda pengen ditinggal *dibakar pake api Kris n Chanyeol*)

Setelah sampai disana, mereka sudah melihat gerombolan _namja_ yang tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay terkapar di lantai tiidak berdaya (Ea.. tidak berdaya.. Author baver… -oke, abaikan saja)

" Teman kami sudah menyelamatkan teman teman kalian.. Jadi, kalian bisa agak tenang sekarang " Kata Chanyeol

" Lalu, bagaimana kalian tau teman kami dalam bahaya? " Tanya Luhan sambil memasuki lorong yang sudah dipenuhi oleh mayat – _Mian_ \- tubuh pingsan segerombolan _namja_ itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung cepat menghampiri Luhan dan memegang pinggang Luhan sebelum ia jatuh. Saat memegang pinggang Luhan, Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan "Hati-hati, nanti kau jatuh lhoo.. belum tentu yang selanjutnya bisa kutangkap "

Luhan yang bisa menangkap suara Sehun yang sebenarnya bicara tepat didepan telinga Luhan itu merona hebat. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah kenapa jika Sehun berbicara dengan nada seperti itu terdengar sangat sexy banginya?

" EHM! Sepertinya aku tau dimana teman kalian.. " Kata Kris berdehem dengan cukup –sangat- keras dan menunjuk toilet _namja_ karena dari sana terdengar orang beretengkar. Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar itu otomatis melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan canggung dan saling salah tingkah

" A-Ayo, kita kesana " Ajak Sehun segera kesana. Di ikuti oleh Luhan dan yang lainnya.

Saat mereka mengecek, ternyata benar. Disitu terlihat ada Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay yang sedang duduk lemas di lantai sambil menangis dan Chen, Kai dan Suho yang sedang menghajar _namja_ terakhir yang masih sadar (maksudnya itu belom dihajar sampe pingsan) dengan muka yang… sangar?

Saat mellihat itu, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay. Disitu, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo, Luhan yang memeluk Xiumin dan Tao yang memeluk Lay.

Yang pertama kali mulai tenang adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang merasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang pun melirik kearah Xiumin dan Lay yang masih sesunggukkan dia pelukan Luhan dan Tao

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya merasa bodoh baru saja sadar akan penampilan Kyungsoo yang aruk-arukkan. Rambutnya yang berantakan, kedua kancing paling atas kemeja Kyungsoo terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya, sudut bibirnya yang terluka, roknya tersingkap, dan ada beberapa tanda kemerahan dibelakang dibelakang leher yang ditutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Baekhyun merasa geram. Ia sangat sangat marah melihat temannya hampir tidak suci. Tanpa sadar, ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terisak lagi, dengan sigap Baekhyun kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

" Aku sudah tidak suci, Baek… " Lirih Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Baekhyun " Bibirku sudah ternodai dan itu adalah noda yang tidak terlihat dan sangat menyakitkan hatiku.. " Lirih Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tambah menggertakkan giginya ditambah menggigit bibirnya. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Yang lain tidak sadar akan perbahan wajah Baekhyun karena Ia memunggungi semua orang yang ada disitu.

" A-Aku.. tak bisa menepati janjiku, Baek~ Padahal dulu kita sudah saling berjanji akan menjaga bibir kita masing-masing untuk suami kita dimasa depan… T-Tapi.. Aku melanggarnya.. Mianhae~ aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuk mu karena aku sudah mengingkari janjiku.. " Lirih Kyungsoo lagi dan tambah terisak. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu merasa terharu. Tapi bukannya ingin menangis, Ia lebih ingin marah. Tiba-tiba, ia membetulkan penampilan Kyungsoo dan menuntut Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Kyungsoo yang bingung pun hanya berjalan saja. Saat sudah sampai didepan mereka –lebih tepatnya didepan Kai-, Ia berkata " Hei, bisa aku menitipkan Kyungsoo sebentar dengan kalian? " Kyungsoo yang penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun pun hanya menurut dan berdiri di antara mereka, begitupun dengan Luhan, Xiumin, Tao, Lay juga para _namja_.

Sekilas, Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang terkesan dingin dan membunuh. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi sementara yang lainnya masih belum mengerti.

" Kyungsoo, yang mana yang hampir melecehkanmu? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo pun melihat ke arah Luhan dan Tao meminta bantuan, tetapi Luhan dan Tao masih diam mematung. " Jangan melihat ke arah lain, lawan bicaramu aku dan aku ada disini. Jadi, cepat jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga, Kyungsoo! " Kata Baekhyun lagi dingin. Kyungsoo memasang tampang kaget ke arah Baekhyun dan melirik Ke Luhan dan Tao yang menyuruhnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Y-Yang itu… " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan karena takut akan tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melihat ke arah tangan Kyungsoo. `Oh, yang itu? Baiklah' Batin Baekhyun. Ia kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap ke arah bawah. `Sepertinya aku terbawa amarah, ya?' Batinnya lagi. Ia pun menghela nafas berat dan mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang merasa ada sentuhan halus tangan seseorang pun menengadahkan kepalanya ka atas. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. " _Mian_.. aku terbawa suasana.. kau _stay_ dulu dengan mereka ya? Aku ingin melakukan pengadilan dulu.. "

Sesudah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Ia pun segera berjalan menuju _namja_ yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo dengan wajah dingin. Sesampainya ia didepan _namja_ itu, Ia pun berjongkok menghadapnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat bingung akan kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum _mysterious_ kearah _namja_ itu

" Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " Kata Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan

" ….. "

" Apa… kau adalah orang yang hampir melecehkan _yeoja_ itu? " Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Setelah melihat _yeoja_ yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, tiba-tiba _namja_ itu menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan pun tanpa disadari tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kai dan memeluk pinggang Kai erat. Kai yang mendapat perlakuan itu tiba-tiba pun merona walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat.

" Ya, lalu mengapa? Apa kau akan memberikan _yeoja_ itu padaku? " Tanya _namja_ itu yang membuat semua orang tegang. Mereka melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia memberi sinyal kepada mereka bahwa bukan itu niatnya. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk lega.

" _Aniya.._. Aku hanya ingin… " Kata kata Baekhyun terhenti. Kemudian Ia mencondongkan mulutnya agar hanya _namja_ itu yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun pun berbisik, " Menyiksamu sampai mati "

 _BRAK_

Semua orang disana kaget karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun menendang perut namja itu sampai Ia membentur dinding dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, benar-benar tidak percaya.

" MATI SAJA KAU DASAR BAJINGAN SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENODAI SAHABATKU YANG MASIH SUCI! " Teriak Baekhyun emosi sambil terus memukul perut namja itu tanpa ampun. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung mengambil alih. Ia segera menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan memundurkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan paksaan

" Cukup Baekhyun! " Teriak Luhan. Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan dan terus memberontak minta dilepaskan. Luhan pun juga terus menahan Baekhyun membuatnya perlahan-lahan mulai tenang walaupun masih menatap namja itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk

Masih sama dengan tatapannya itu, tiba-tiba Ia melihat ke arah Kris dan yang lainnya. " Apa kalian mengenal atau tau mereka? " Tanya Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan gelengan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Ia pun akhirnya sudah tenang, mungkin terlewat tenang. Ia meminta Luhan melepaskan tangannya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah _namja_ yang tadi dihajarnya. Luhan yang melihat ke arah mana Baekhyun berjalan pun langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengok kebelakang melihat Luhan yang menampilkan raut khawatir, takut Baekhyun hilang kendali lagi. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan khawatir pun mengulas senyum manisnya dan menggelngkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak akan menghajarnya. Dia –semuanya- tidak sadar saja, saat Baekhyun memasang senyumnya di wajah manisnya itu, Chanyeol merona merah walaupun sedikit.

Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah _namja_ itu. Saat Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya, _namja_ itu menelan salivanya dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar bunyi ' _gulp_ ' darinya. Baekhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan _namja_ itu dan berbisik di telinga _namja_ itu. Seketika, wajah _namja_ itu menjadi pucat pasi. Sedetik kemudian, _namja_ itu mengangguk dengan keras seakan jika tidak mengangguk dengan keras Ia akan mati seketika.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan _namja_ yang masih pucat itu dengan menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan dan kepuasan. Luhan yang bingung akan perubahan wajah Baekhyun pun bertanya, " Apa? Kau membisikkan dia apa sampai-sampai kau seperti orang idiot karena senyum-senyum sendiri? "

Baekhyun yang mendengar Luhan baru saja menyebutnya idiot pun langsung memukul pelan lengannya. " Aku bukan orang idiot tau! Aku baru saja membiskkan sesuatu yang… sangat menyenangkan! " Jawab Baekhyun dengan ceria membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri bagaimana jadinya jika Ia menjadi _namja_ itu.. ckck, diapastikan hidupmu takkan tenang

Melihat Baekhyun sudah menampakkan senyumnya pun membuat Tao, Xiumin, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Kris dkk menjadi tenang bahwa dia takkan menyakiti mereka (Ya kali.. -_-). Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sekarang juga dan menghiraukan segalanya.

 **TBC ^^**

 **Hmmm… akhirnya Chapter 2 di update..**

 **Waduhh.. itu Baekhyun serem banget…. Author waktu ngebayangin kejadiannya aja jadi taku ama Baekhyun XD**

 **Kalau mau tau, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao itu kayak penjaga Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Lay. Mereka pasti gak bakal ngebiarin orang yang udah nyakitin Kyung, Umin sama Lay lepas. Walaupun Kyungsoo, Xiumin sama Lay udah ngelarang sih.. Namanya juga Baekhyun, Luhan sama Tao. Itu bukan mereka kalau misalnya mereka gak keras kepala. Bukan keras kayak batu, maksudnya tuh kayak-**

 **R : Bodo lah Thor, GC ngapa endingnya. Ngoceh mulu lu dari tadi. Biarkan kita membuat pertanyaan buat l uterus lu jawab di Chapter selanjutnya, Otte?**

 **A : Ne~ Mianhae… oke lah kalau begitu pemirsa(?)! kita akhiri dulu acara ending kita ini karena para readers ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada saya dan saya juga ingin membuat Chapter 3 jadi-**

 **R : Dahhh~**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **안** **녕**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloooo! Author jones kembali lagi!**

 **Ket. :**

 **K = Kai**

 **Kr = Kris**

 **S = Sehun**

 **C = Chanyeol**

 **Su = Suho**

 **Ch = Chen**

 **Ky = Kyungsoo**

 **L = Lay**

 **T = Tao**

 **Lu = Luhan**

 **B = Baekhyun**

 **X = Xiumin**

 **A = Author**

 **CHAT**

 **K : Baru nyadar Thor, kalo jones?**

 **A : Lu ngomong gitu lagi, gue tendang lu sampe ke neraka**

 **K : Buset dah! Serem amat Thor**

 **A : Bodo :p**

 **S + Kr + C : *ketawa ngakak sambil guling guling dari Amerika – Indonesia**

 **A : Kalian kalau masih ketawa aja, gue lindes juga nih lama lama**

 **Ky + L + X : AUTHOOOOOOOORRR!**

 **A : Ebuset! Paan?!**

 **B + Lu + T : KITA DIPASANGIN AMA SIAPA THOR?!**

 **A : LU PADA TERIAK KE GUE CUMAN BUAT NANYA ITU DOANG?!**

 **S : THELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **A : KOK AUTHOR DI KACANGIN?!**

 **Ky + L + X + B + T + Lu : PERTANYAAN KITA BELOM DIJAWAB MAKNAE SIALAAAAAN!**

 **S : AAAAMPUUUUUUNNN!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **-AUTHOR POV-**

" Jadi… " Kata seorang _yeoja_ bermata sipit _a.k.a_ Baekhyun " Kalian siapa? "

" Ah, benar juga! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami! _Annyeonghaseyo~_ Park Chanyeol _imnida!_ Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol atau terserah kalian " Chanyeol duluan memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjukkan senyum 5 giginya/? *eh* gigi-giginya yang terkenal –memang- banyak membuat Baekhyun gugup sendiri entah kenapa.

" _Annyeong~_ Kim Jongin _imnida!_ Aku biasa dipanggil Kai, tapi jika kalian ingin memanggilku Jongin pun tak masalah " Kata Kai sambil tersenyum kayu manis/? *ups* tersenyum manis membuat perut Kyungsoo seperti digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu

" _Annyeong~_ Oh Sehun _imnida!_ Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun " Luhan yang merasakan pipinya memanas segera menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, sangaaat tipis sampai sampai tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. `manis' Batin Sehun

" _Annyeong~_ Kim Joonmyeon _imnida!_ Aku biasa dipanggil Suho, tapi jika ingin memanggilku Joonmyeon pun itu tidak masalah. " Setelah Suho selesai bicara, Lay merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo

" _Annyeong~ noonadeul_ yang cantik dan manis, na- "

 _PLETAK_

" Astaga, kenapa kau memukulku? " Tanya Chen

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu saja! " Jawab Suho

" _Geurae!_ Kim Jongdae _imnida_! Aku biasa dipanggil Chen. Salam kenal _noonaadeul_ yang can- "

" Lanjut! " Kata keempat anak yang sudah memperkenalkan diri sedangkan Chen hanya mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya, keempat anak ini tidak masalah jika Chen banyak bicara saat memperkenalkan diri karena dia memang berisik, apalagi Chanyeol.

Mereka itu marah karena Chen bilang ` _noonadeul'._ Dan itu berarti, Chen bilang ke semua _yeoja_ yang disitu tuh cantik dan manis. Bukannya menyangkal, tapi mereka itu **cemburu.** Cieee, ada yang cemburu nihh! Cuit cuit! Dan asal readers tau ya, ada satu orang juga yang kesel ke Chen, tapi dia gak nunjukin muka kesel. Yaitu,

.

.

.

Xiumin

Yup, dia cemburu. _Yeoja_ berwajah tupai ini sepertinya menyukai Chen sejak pertama kali bertemu. Yah, siapa yang ngak? Udah ganteng, baik, dan yang paling penting itu –bagi Xiumin-, dia udah nyelamatin Xiumin dan sahabatnya.. Behh, tambah cinta! Apalagi nanti waktu denger suara nyanyiannya.. Eumm… Gak mau dilepas dahh

Tanpa Xiumin sadari, Chen sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Saat Xiumin merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, _yeoja_ berwajah tupai ini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menengok kana-kiri juga depan.

…

…

…

Selama ChenMin saling bertatap-tatapan tidak ada yang bicara hingga terciptalah keadaan yang _akward_.. Mereka berdua terus saling bertatapan sampai suara Baekhyun menginterupsi mereka

" Ehem! Mau sampai kapan nehh? Waktunya nanti abis lhoo.. " Sela Baekhyun yang menyadarkan Xiumin dan Chen dari acara tatap-tatapan mereka. Mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa.

" Emmm, yang satu lagi? " Tanya Tao

" Ah, iya. _Annyeong~_ Wu Yifan _imnida._ Kalian memanggilku Kris saja " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. `Astaga, ada apa dengan jantungku ini?!' batin Tao saat melihat senyuman Kris

" Baiklah! Karena kami sudah memperkenalkan diri kami sendiri, kalian juga harus memperkenalkan diri kalian! " Seru Chanyeol dan Chen sementara yang lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua _namja_ itu.

" Baiklah! Dimulai dari siapa? " Tanya Luhan

" Dari Baek, lalu ke Tao saja " Usul Kyungsoo

" Sip! _Annyeonghaseyo~_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida! Bangapseumnida!_ " Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar membuat _eye smile_ dimatanya dan meluluhkan hati Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya

" _Annyeonghaseyo~_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida! Bangapseumnida! Kamsahamnida,_ kalian telah menyalamtkan kami! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo " Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis dan _Kkamjong_ berkata dalam hatinya yang saaaangat dalam `manisnya'…

" Atau kalian bisa memanggilnya _eomma!_ " Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan `yang-benar-saja?'. Tiba-tiba Luhan mencela, " Atau Soo-ie juga boleh " Usulnya. Kyungsoo pun memandang Luhan dengan wajah yang sama saat melihat Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tidak setuju dan terus menyebut bahwa _`eomma'_ adalah nama panggilan yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan mengatakan kalau `Soo-ie' adalah nama panggilan yang bagus untuknya. Walaupun Baekhyun pernah memanggil Kyungsoo dengan Soo-ie, tetap saja dia lebih suka ` _eomma',_ begitu pula dengan Luhan. Lay, Xiumin dan Tao menghela nafas sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka, sementara para _namja_ hanya menatap mereka dengan terkekeh. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang tak terlalu keras yang berasal dari mulut Luhan dan Baekhyun.

" A-Aduuhh…. _Eommaaa~~_ " Kata Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kesakitan karena kupingnya dijewer oleh _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Ckck, menyeramkan ya~

" Tak usah banyak omong kosong, nona Byun Baekhyun dan nona Xi Luhan! Kita lanjutkan saja acara ini dengan mulut tertutup kalian, _arrasseo?!_ " Kata Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlalu takut pun mengangguk dan terus bertapan tajam seperti melontarkan umpatan-umpatan kesal dan saling menuduh.

" Tak usah saling bertatapan seperti itu! Berbaikanlah jika malam ini masih ingin makan! " Ancam Kyungsoo pada mereka. `Sial!' Batin Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka pun langsung saling meminta maaf dengan lembut yang dipaksakan. Ckckck, bener-bener deh mereka

" _Annyeonghaseyo~_ Xi Luhan _imnida~!_ Senang bertemu kalian~! " Kata Luhan dengan senyumnya yang menawan dan telah membuat si pangeran es meleleh, tapi tidak ditunjukkan lewat mukanya. Dasar muka tembok -_-

" _Annyeong~_ Zhang Yixing _imnida!_ Kalian bisa memanggilku Lay! Salam kenal yaa~ dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan kami tadi "Kata Lay sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan _dimple_ nya yang sangat dalam membuat Suho klepek klepek gituu..

" _Annyeonghaseyo~_ Kim Minseok _imnida_! _Kamsahamnida_ telah menyelamatkan kami tadi, salam kenal " Katan ya sambil tersenyum menawan, manis, imut, cute, cantik, pokoknya semuanya deh! "

" _Annyeong_ ~ Huang Zitao _imnidaa_ ~! Panggil aku Tao saja! " Katanya sambil senyum membuat sang galaxy (Kris) sedikit memanas

" Apa kalian yakin hanya minta itu saja? " Tanya Luhan

" Ya… Hanya itu yang kami minta " Jawab Sehun

 **-Flashback-**

 _Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sekarang juga dan menghiraukan segalanya. Luhan tiba-tiba berdirir dan tersenyum kepada Kris dan yang lainnya sambil berkata, "_ Kamsahamnida _, sudah menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabat kami "_

" _Ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk kalian? " Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri mereka_

" _Sebenernya, kami punya satu permintaan.. " Jawab Suho_

" _Apa itu? " Tanya Tao dengan senyumannya_

" _Kami, hanya meminta agar kita bisa berteman " Jawab Chen_

" _Hanya itu? " Tanya Baekhyun_

" _Yup, hanya itu! Bukankah itu mudah sekali? " Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya_

" _Baiklah! Akan kabulkan permintaan kalian! Kita akan menjadi teman kalian! Tapi, dengan satu syarat! " Kata Luhan cepat " Kalian harus mau ikut dan kami traktir makan siang hari ini! Bagaimana? "_

" _Hmmmmm… Baiklah!_ Kajja _! " Jawab Kai mantap_

" _Bagus! Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, makan siang yuk? Agar kalian menjadi lebih baik.._ Kajja _~ " Ajak Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat dan disertai anggukan dari yang lain. Mereka segera keluar dan mencari tempat makan yang agak sepi. Saat ini mereka sudah menemukannya dan sudah mendapat tempat duduk. Urutannya…_

 _Chanyeol-Kai-Sehun-Suho-Chen-Kris_

 _ **MEJA**_

 _Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Luhan-Lay-Xiumin-Tao_

 _Dan mereka pun memulai acara perkenalannya…_

 **-Flashback end-**

" Tapi… kami ingin kota juga menyimpan nomor _handphone_ yang ada dimeja ini masing-masing " Kata Suho

Dan jadi pun mereka bertukar nomor dengan orang yang ada didepannya masing-masing. Karena, masing-masing sudah menyimpan nomor telepon sahabatnya, sehingga hanya tinggal nyontek dari satu _handphone_ saja.

Setelah itu, mereka pun memesan makanan dan dibayar oleh para _yeoja_. Setelah selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk keliling mall bersama-sama. Dan jadilah mereka ber-12 (Jangan pada baper _yeth_ )

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar, makan eskrim, dan lain-lain

Disaat sedang berjalan-jalan, Lay melihat toko alat musik dan memutuskan untuk kesana. Suho yang melihatnya pun segera menghampirinya dan bertanya, " Ada apa? Kau ingin masuk ke toko ini? " Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Suho itu membuat sahabat-sahabatnya ikut menghampiri Lay

" Ahhh… Toko alat musik ya? _Kajja_ , kita lihat-lihat sebentar.. " Kata Luhan dan menarik Lay untuk masuk sementara yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka benar benar merasa berada di surga alat music. Piano, gitar, drum, keyboard, bass, bahkan sampai rebana pun ada

Disaat mereka sedang melihat-lihat dibagian piano, ada salah satu staff yang menghampiri mereka. " Permisi, apakah diantara anda ada yang dapat bermain piano atau keyboard? " Tanyanya. Lay pun mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata, " Saya bisa. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya Lay

" Begini, toko kami biasanya mengadakan pertunjukkan alat musik. Sehari satu alat musik. Hari ini adalah gilirannya alat musik piano. Tetapi, ternyata pemain piano kami tiba-tiba berhalangan datang karena istrinya akan melahirkan hari ini! Apa kalian bisa membantu kami? Kami tidak ingin mengecewakan para pengunjung kami yang menantikan pertunjukkan kami! " Mohon staff itu. " Te-Tenanglah! Baik, saya akan membantu.. " Kata Lay sambil tersenyum lembut

" _K-Kamsahamnida_! Kau benar-benar baik hati! " Kata staff itu. " Ah, maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya. Kenalkan, nama saya Lee Jinki. Saya adalah Kepala Staff disini. " Kata staff bernama Lee Jinki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lay yang disambut senang hati olehnya, " Yixing, Zhang Yixing _imnida_! " Ucap Lay memperkenalkan diri

" A… Yixing? Dari namanya kau orang China kan? Aishh…. Kata temanku orang China itu jelek-jelek! Ahh… aku di bohongi! Buktinya, sekarang ada _yeoja_ China yang cantik didepanku! Berarti temanku bohong kan? " Kata Jinki membuat Lay tersipu malu. Suho yang melihat Lay tersipu malu karena perkataan Jinki, membuatnya geram. Tanpa sadar Ia memasang tatapan tajam ke arah Jinki yang tidak disadarinya

" B-Benarkah? Ah.. _kamsahamnida_ ~ " Ucap Lay

" Apa kau satu-satunya orang China di antara teman-temanmu? " Tanya Jinki kepada Lay dan Ia menggeleng, " Tidak, aku bukan satu-satunya. Ada 2 temanku lagi yang orang China " Ucap Lay

" Benarkah? Yang mana? " Tanya Jinki. Luhan dan Tao yang merupakan orang China pun mengangkat tangannya. " Ah.. kalian? " Tanya Jinki. " Ne~ kami juga orang China sama seperti Yixing " Jawab Luhan tersenyum

" Aisshhhh…. Aku semakin tidak mempercayai teman-temanku! Buktinya, aku menemukan lagi orang China yang cantik " Ucapan Jinki sekarang bukan hanya Lay yang tersipu, bahkan Luhan dan Tao yang notabennya adalah _yeoja_ tomboy pun tersipu. Melihat itu, Sehun dan Kris menjadi geram. Mereka mendekati Suho dan menggeram kesal berjamaah/?.

" Jadi, siapa nama kalian cantik? " Kata Jinki sambil mengedipkan matanya yang sebelah kanan.

" Eumm… H-Huang Zitao _imnida_ " Jawab Tao sambil tersipu malu

" A-Ah, namaku Xi- " Ucapan Luhan tertahan karena sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Luhan tersipu seperi itu karena Jinki langsung menutup mulutnya dan menariknya agar Luhan berada didalam dekapannya. Wajah Luhan sudah merona hebat. Ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan diam karena mulutnya memang masih ditahan oleh tangan Sehun. Semua orang disitu sangat terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Tiba-tiba, ekpresi masing-masing muka menjadi berbeda. Para _yeoja_ yaitu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Xiumin dan Lay memasang tampang berkata ayo-kita-goda-Luhan-nanti. Para _namja_ memasang tampang berkata berani-sekali-maknae-satu-ini. Sedangkan Jinki memasang tampang datarnya.

" Untuk apa kau ingin tau namanya? " Tanya Sehun dingin

" Apa urusannya denganmu? " Tanya Jink lagi dingin

" Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku! Bagaimana kalau kau nanti mengincarnya? Kau menjahatinya? Kau menjadi stalkernya? Dia dan kau bahkan tak punya alasan untuk berkenalan " Ucap Sehun _skakmat_ membuat keringat dingin Jinki bercucuran.

" Ahh… mari semua, saya tunjukkan tempatnya " Ucap Jinki tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun yang masih focus untuk melemparkan tatapan dingin ke arah Jinki pun tidak mempedulikan ocehan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk melepaskannya. Jadi Luhan hanya pasrah karena terus berada di dalam dekapan Sehun –walaupun Luhan memujinya karena tubuh Sehun hangat-.

Mereka pun pergi untuk melihat panggungnya. Selama di perjalanan menuju panggung kecil mereka. Jinki selalu memasang wajah kesal. " Bisakah kalian lepaskan pelukan kalian? Tidak sadarkah ini ditempat umum?! "

" Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau kan bukan siapa siapa kami? " Jawab Sehun dingin

" Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku! Aku adalah Kepala Staff disini! " Jawab Jinki arogan

" Teman-teman kami bahkan orang lain saja tidak mengurusi kami dan memikirkan perkerjaan mereka sendiri, ya kau harusnya juga memikirkan pekerjaanmu sajakan? " Ucap Sehun _skakmat_ lagi. Tak mungkin Jinki mengancam karena, Ia mau mengancam apa? Bahkan mereka yang membantunya

" _Cih_! Choi Minho! Kau urusi mereka! " Jinki langsung berlalu pergi membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Luhan terus diam karena merona sangat hebat melihat Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang staff menghampiri mereka. " Apa kalian yang akan tampil? " Tanya staff itu. " Eum.. lebih tepatnya aku yang akan tampil. Jadi, kau Choi Minho, ya? " Jawab dan Tanya Lay. Orang yang dipanggil Choi Minho itu hanya mengernyit keheranan.

" Bagaimana kau tau namaku? " Tanya Minho

" Pertama, tadi aku mendengar Jinki memanggil orang bernama Choi Minho, karena kau datang kemari, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah Choi Minho. Kedua, dari nametag mu " Ucap Lay. Minho yang mengerti pun mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dan segera membimbing mereka ke belakang mini panggung

" Hei, Minho " Panggil Suho

" Ya? " Jawab Minho tanpa menoleh

" Kepala staff bernama.. siapa tadi? " Tanya Suho karena lupa

" Ah, Lee Jinki. Ada apa? " Tanya Minho lagi

" Dia itu memang suka menggoda _yeoja_ ya? Teman _yeoja_ kami digoda semua olehnya! (Anggep aja Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sama Xiumin juga digoda. Wkwkwk) " Tanya kris dan para _namja_ mengangguk-angguk. Sementara para _yeoja_ hanya memutar bola mata mereka dan diam (Luhan).

" Hmm… begitu yaa? Yahh, dia memang _playboy_.. suka menggoda _yeoja_.. tapi- tunggu dulu! Jangan salah paham! Dia tidak pernah meniduri wanita, lho! " Kata Minho membuat yang lainnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

" Ini dia tempatnya.. " Kata Minho sambil menunjuk sebuah panggung mini di dalam toko itu. Semuanya terkagum-kagum akan keindahan dekorasi yang mereka buat. Sangat sangat cantik. " Cantik sekali~ " Ujar Luhan yang sudah tidak didekap oleh Sehun

" Kau benar, Lu. Sangat cantik seperti mu~ " Goda Sehun membuat Luhan merona merah lagi. Kemudian, Ia langsung menginjak kaki Sehun dan pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang kesakitan. Sehun langsung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah para _namja_ yang sedang menertawakannya

" Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan lain. Jadi, aku permisi ya " Kata Minho sambil pergi menjauh dari mereka. " Ah ya, ngomong ngomong, kalian berdua cocok, jadianlah " Kata Minho lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Sehun lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan yang disebut sudah merona merah, bahkan makin merona merah saat teman-temannya menggoda mereka

" Jadi, kita akan menunggu disini? " Tanya Xiumin dan yang lainnya mengangguk

" Lay, apa yang akan kau mainkan? " Tanya Baekhyun " Hmmm… mungkin, Miracle in December? " Tanya Lay balik dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

" Heii~ Kau akan memainkan Miracle in December? " Tanya Xiumin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lay. Tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Tao menyeringai membuat yang lainnya bingung

" MINHO-AAHH " Teriak Xiumin

Tak lama kemudian, Minho datang dengan biola ditangannya. `sepertinya dia sedang mengecek senarnya' pikir Xiumin

" Ne? kalian butuh sesuatu? " Tanya Minho

" Tidak aku hanya ingin bertanya saja " Jawab Xiumin

" Bertanya? Bertanya apa? " Tanya Minho heran

" Apakah… kita boleh menambahkan penyanyi untuk tampil? " Kata Xiumin sambil menampilkan smirknya itu

 **TBC ^^**

 **Uwaaaa….. walaupun belom terlalu banyak yang baca, Author seneng deh ada yang baca and review! Makasih yaaa~**

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **yehethun** **:** **yaaa yaaa yaaa lanjut thooor... rate nya rubah dong thor biar seru hehehehe :v**

 **Balas** **: Iya, ini Author lanjut kok.. Gak boleh… Author masih remajaa~ baru 13 Tahun :3 jadi masih kyut kyut gituu… *Member EXO : #muntah#* Btw, Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **SFA30** **:** **Dari prolognya sangat menarik**

 **Balas** **: Terimakasih~ Aku gak tau kalau itu bisa disebut menarik :3 Terimakasih udah baca dan review~**

 **Kim Youngzie** **:** **lanjuuuuuuut hueeee baru bacaaaaa fast update dooooong FIGHTING**

 **Balas** **: iyaa, ini lanjut kok~ InsyaAllah bisa fast update, soalnya Author masih 13 Tahun, jadi gak boleh tidur terlalu malem dan banyak banget PR nya~ Terimakasih atas dorongannya~ Terimakasih udah baca dan review~**

 **Arifahohse** **:** **next...**

 **Balas** **: Siip~ Terimakasih udah baca dan review~**

 **imeldaaditama0298** **:** **semangaat authorrrr next neeeee *O***

 **Balas** **: Terimakasih atas dorongan semangatnya ^^ Iyaa, di next kok~ Terimakasih udah baca dan review~**

 **DOHXO** **:** **next! gasabar pengen baca ch. selanjutnya, fighting thorr!**

 **Balas** **: Waahh~ emangnya ceritaku sebagus itu yaa? Ya bagus deh, nanti kalau gak bagus, malah gak bisa ngehibur XD Terimakasih atas dorongannya ^^ Terimakasih juga udah baca dan review~**

 **meylanimalicka** **:** **bagus**

 **Balas** **: Terimakasih banyak ^^ Kalau menurut kamu bagus, tolong baca ceritaku terus yaa~ Soalnya ini cerita pertama ku~ Terimakasih udah baca dan review~**

 **Wahh… ternyata banyak ya yang udah baca ceritaku.. padahal tadi baru publish~ Terimakasih banyak lhoo~ Oh ya, Terimakasih juga yang udah pada review~ Semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan makin banyak yang review…**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **Btw, Author masih umur 13 tahun, jadi tolong baik-baik ya sama Author~**

 **안** **녕**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo! Author jones is back! Are u guys miss me?!**

 **CHAT**

 **K : Sok inggris lu Thor**

 **A : Ehh, lu jangan salah! Seabsurd-absurdnya Author/?, Author tuh jago !**

 **C : Masa sih Thor?**

 **A : Elu pada kagak percaya ama salah satu dari seluruh Author lu sendiri?**

 **Ch : Ngak Thor..**

 **A : Waduhh.. si masteng minta dilindes ini!**

 **Kr : Masteng itu apa Thor?**

 **A : Masteng itu mas ganteng!**

 **K : Ooo.. gue kira mas tengkorak! Wkwkwk**

 **A : Apadah lu? Gaje tau gak? Orang masteng itu mas tengil :v**

 **Ch : Whats?! Lu baru aja ngaain gue mas tengil?!**

 **Lu + L + Ky + B + T + X : Kita percaya kok Thor ^^**

 **A :** _ **Gomawoyo**_ **~!**

 **Ch : KATJANG MAHALLLL**

 **A : DIEM!**

 **Su : Thor, bahasa inggrisnya "Uang adalah hidupmu" apaan?**

 **A : Money is your life**

 **Su : Emang iya.. *muka bangga***

 **A : Nying..**

 **Kr : Bahasa inggris is not my style**

 **A : Barusan lu pake bahasa inggris, bego**

 **S : SELAMAT MEMBACA, GAISS! MUAH MUAH/? DI UDARA BUAT PARA READERS!**

 **Lu : SEHUUUUUUUN!**

 **S : HUWAAAA! AMPUN LUUUU!**

 **A : MAMPUS LU HUN! THAT'S WHY, GAK USAH NGE CUT IF AUTHOR LAGI NGOMONG! AUTHOR TUH CAN NGELAKUIN ANYTHING DI FF INI! WATCH OUT MAKANYA!**

 **Su : Silahkan tinggalkan Author gila ini dan berlanjut ke satori, ok? Ok**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **-AUTHOR POV-**

"Apakah… kita boleh menambahkan penyanyi untuk tampil?" Kata Xiumin sambil menampilkan smirknya itu

" _Ne_?" Tanya Minho "Ah.. kalau itu sih, terserah kalian"

"Tentu saja kami mauu…" Jawab Xiumin sementara para _yeoja_ memandangnya horror

"Para hadirin sekalian, mohon maaf telah menunggu lama. Kami ada sedikit kesalahan karena pemain piano kami ada halangan sehingga tidak bisa datang hari ini," Kata Minho sedangkan para penonton sebagian besar berkata 'Yahh! Kok bisa?!' dan 'Gak seru nihh'

"Tapi, kami sudah menemukan penggantinya sehingga penonton sekalian masih bisa menikmati acara ini" Lanjut Minho membuat para penonton lega "Bagaimana kalau kita sambut para _yeoja_ ini?!" dan para penonton pun berteriak-teriak

"Sambutlah mereka," Katanya sambil menunjukkan para _yeoja_ yang akan tampil "Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun!" Katanya lagi sambil disertai tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton (terutama _namja_ )

 **-Flashback_**

 _Para_ yeoja _memandang Xiumin horror_

" _Min,_ you don't say…" _Lirih Kyungsoo_

" _Yup! Kau, Baekhyun dan Luhan akan bernyanyi diatas sana bersama Lay yang bermain piano!" Ucap Xiumin dan Tao dengan ceria sementara Lay juga para_ namja _diam karena tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya dan Baekhyun, Luhan juga Kyungsoo memandang tampang berkata 'yang-benar-saja?'_

" _Kenapa tidak kau saja? Suaramu kan bagus" Tolak Baekhyun_

" _Baek, suaraku memang bagus" Puji Xiumin pada dirinya dan yang lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya "Tapi suara kalian indah! Kami mohon, ok? Lagipula, aku dan Tao lebih pandai nge-rap kan?! Ayolah,_ jebaall~!" _Kata Xiumin dan Tao sambil memasang muka memohon_

" _Hhhh… baiklah" Kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menyerah karena melihat_ puppy eyes _Xiumin dan Tao. Seketika, mereka melihat ke arah Luhan_

" _Baiklah! Kami akan bernyanyi!" Pasrah Luhan sambil memijat keningnya_

" _Yes!" Kata Tao dan Xiumin sambil tos bersama_

" _Baiklah, ayo kita kebelakang panggung sekarang!" Ujar Minho dan kami pun mengikuti mereka_

 **-Flashback end-**

" _Annyeonghaseyo!"_ Kata mereka berempat

"Zhang Yixing _imnida~_ Saya adalah pemain pianonya"

"Izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan mereka. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun," Kata Lay sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum

"Xi Luhan," Sambil menunjuk Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya

"Dan Do Kyungsoo." Sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mem _bow_ kan/? Badannya

"Ne~ semoga para hadirin sekalian dapat menikmati penampilan kami~ _Kamsahamnida~"_ Ucap Kyungsoo sambil diiringi tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Dan, pertunjukka pun, **Dimulai**

 **Ps :**

 **K : Kyungsoo**

 **L : Luhan**

 **B : Baekhyun**

 **A : All**

 **Nb : Jangan pada baver + nangis yaa…**

 **[D]**

 _Boiji anhneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

 _Deulliji anhneun neol deureuryo aesseuda_

 **[B]**

 _Boiji anhdeon ge boigo deulliji anhdeon ge deullyeo_

 _Neo nareul tteonan dwiro naegen eopsdeon himi saenggyeosseo_

 **[L]**

 _Neul nabakke mollasseossdeon igijeogin naega, yeah~_

 _Ne mamdo mollajwossdeon musimhan naega_

 _Ireohgedo dallajyessdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha_

 **[D]**

 _Ne sarangeun ireohge gyesok nal umjigyeo_

 **[B]**

 _Nan saenggakman hamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeulsuisseo, hmm~_

 _Nun songi hanaga ne nunmul han bangul inikka_

 **[D]**

 _Dan han gaji moshaneungeoseub neol naegero oge haneun il_

 _I chorahan choneungryeok ijen eopseosseumyeon johge sseo_

 _Ooo~_

 **[L]**

 _Neul nabakke mollasseossdeon igijeogin naega_

 _Ne mamdo mollajwossdeon musimhan naega_

 _Ireohgedo dallajyessdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha_

 **[B]**

 _Ne sarangeun ireohge gyesok nal umjigyeo_

 **[A]**

 _Siganeul meomchwo_

 **[D]**

 _Nege doraga_

 **[A]**

 _Chueogui chaegeun_

 **[D]**

 _Neoui peijireul yeoreo_

 **[A]**

 _Nan geu ane isseo_

 **[B]**

 _Ohoo~_

 **[L]**

 _Neowahamkke issneungeol_

 _Aju jogeumahgi yakhan sarami neoui sarangi_

 **[B]**

 _Ireohge modeungeol_

 **[D]**

 _Naesalmeul modu_

 **[B]**

 _Bakkungeon_

 **[D]**

 _Sesangeul modu_

 **[B]**

 _Oh~_

 _Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseossdeon naega_

 **[L]**

 _Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul arassdeon naega oh~_

 _Neol wanhaessdeon geu moseup geudaero nal mada nareun gocheoga_

 **[D]**

 _Nae sarangeun kkeuteopsi gyesok deol geot gata_

 **[A]**

 _Siganeul meomchwo ([D] Oh ijenan)_

 _Nege doraga ([L] Nege doraga)_

 _Chueogui chaegeun ([L] Oh oneuldo)_

 _Neoui peijireul yeoreo_

 **[B]**

 _Nan geuane isseo oh~_

 **[L]**

 _Geu gyeoure waissneum geon_

 **[D]**

 _Boiji nahneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

 _Deulliji anhneun neol deureuryo aesseuda_

 _ **EXO**_ _– Miracle in December_

Pertunjukkan mereka telah berakhir dengan tangisan dan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Para penonton kali ini merasa ini adalah penampilan paling bagus yang pernah mereka lihat ditoko ini. Benar-benar hebat, bahkan saat para _yeoja_ sudah kembali ke _backstage_ para penonton masih dengan meriahnya bertepuk tangan.

Sekembalinya Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka langsung diberi pelukan dan tepuk tangan dari sahabat-sahabat mereka

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Suara kalian itu benar-benar indah! Apalagi jika diiringi alunan piano Lay! Kalian berempat sungguh bersinat diatas panggung! Lihatlah, saking bagusnya pertunjukkan kalian, para penonton sampai menangis dan masih memberikan tepuk tangan kepada kalian!" Kata Xiumin sangat semangat

" _Ne, ne_ …" Jawab Baekhyun dengan muka capek

"Ahh~ ayolah Baek.. itu tidak seburuk itu~ pikiranku terasa lebih jenrih setelah tampil tadi" Kata Lay

"Aku.. lumayan?" Tanya balik Luhan

"Hahaha… bukan itu maksudku, Lay.. aku hanya haus setelah mengeluarkan nada tinggi tadi.. apa saja katamu, rusa betina" Ledek Baekhyun yang mengundang amarah Luhan

"Apa katamu barusan?!"

"Aku bilang ru-sa-be-ti-na, Luuhaaaann~"

"Kaauuu! Dasar chabe!" Balas Luhan ke Baekhyun

" _Mwo_?!"

Dan terjadilah peperangan mulut yang sudah sangat sering mereka lihat dan dengar sehingga mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop._ Tapi tidak untuk _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Ia langsung melerai mereka dengan ancaman yang sangat mematikan –bagi Luhan sama Baekhyun sihhh… Author nggak-,

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar, kalian akan masak sendiri untuk makan malam ini!"

Seketika mereka langsung diam. Kyungsoo lagi lagi berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran hanya dengan satu hal yang mereka paling tidak suka –bukan ngak bisa, tapi ngak suka-, 'memasak!'

Tiba-tiba, Luhan menyadari kalau para _namja_ tidak ada. Ia pun bertanya ke Xiumin dan Tao karena sedari tadi mereka yang bersama para _namja_

"Hei, dimana para _namja_ itu?"

"Ah, benar juga! Aku baru sadar mereka tidak ada. Kemana mereka?" Tanya Lay ikut-ikutan

"X-Xiumin, Tao.. K-Kalian tidak memakan mereka kan?! Iya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi horror

"Yakk! Apa kami terlihat seperti kanibal dimatamu, _eoh_?! Kalau kami kanibal, kami sudah memakan kalian sejak kecil tau!" Marah mereka, sementara yang meledek hanya tertawa dan bilang "Bercanda kok~, bercanda" Lalu melanjutkan tawanya

"Kalau begitu, kemana mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mereka dengan sangat sukarelawan membelikan kita minuman. Mereka baru berangkat tadi saat pertunjukkan kalian selesai, jadi, mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka sampai." Jelas Xiumin dan mereka hanya ber'oh' ria. Mereka pun menunggu para _namja._

 **-sementara itu-**

"Heii… bukankah mereka benar-benar terlihat bersinar diatas panggung tadi?! Iya kan, iyakan?"

"Iya Chanyeol, Iyaaa! Kau sudah bertanya berapa kali pada kami?!" Jawab Kris kesal karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti-hentinya bertanya kalau Baekhyun bersinar saat di atas panggung.

"Bukankah menurut kalian kita harus segera kesana? Kita sudah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, mungkin mereka khawatir?" Tanya Chen

"Hmm. Kau benar, kita harus kembali sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau mereka mengkhawatirkan kita.." Kata Suho lirih

"Paling tidak kita berharap bukan?" Kata Kai. Tunggu, sedari tadi, rasanya kita tidak mendengar sang maknae ya?

"Heh, kau memikirkan apa sedari tadi? Diam saja?" Tanya Kris ke Sehun yang masih setia diam.

"Hooooiiii!" Teriak Kris tepat di depan telinga Sehun yang membuat Sehun terkaget-kaget/? Sampai jatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia men _deathglare_ semua temannya karena mereka mentertawakannya

"Aisshhhh… bukannya membantu berdiri kalian malah tertawa! Teman macam apa kalian?" Bentak Sehun membuat yang lainnya tambah tertawa

"Hunnie~" Panggil Suho lembut "Namanya juga temenn~ Wkwkwk~" Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung _sweatdrop._ ` _Aish_.. apa benar hanya aku yang waras disini?' Batin Sehun

"Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita! _Kajja!"_

 **-saat mereka sudah di belakang panggung-**

" _Yak_! Kemana saja kalian?! Kalian bilang hanya pergi 5-10 menit, tapi sudah 25 menit baru kembali! Kau pikir kami tidak mengkhawatirkan kalian selama 15 menit itu, _eoh_?!" Omel Xiumin pada saat para _namja_ muncul dengan membawa minuman untuk mereka

'Ternyata benar, mereka khawatir..' batin Chen

"Sudahlah, Min.. yang penting kan mereka sudah disini, kan?"

' Bagus Kyung! Itu benar sekali!' batin Jongin

" _Mian_ … kami terbawa suasana.." cicit Suho takut melihat Xiumin. Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal dan menasehati mereka untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi

"Hmph! Baiklah! Aku memaafkan kalian!" kata Xiumin

"Oh ya, ini, minuman untuk kalian!" ujar Suho

"Oh, _kamsahamnida_ ~ " ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut membuat pipi Jongin sedikit memanas

Mereka pun pergi dari toko itu sambil meminum minuman mereka dan mulai berkeliling lagi. Mereka terus berkeliling sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau hari sudah sore. Tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama sekitar 6-7 jam.

"Aku rasa, kita semua sudah harus kembali kerumah sekarang. Ini sudah sore, dan besok kami ada kuliah. Kami juga sedang mengurus pemindahan kami" kata Suho kepada para _yeoja_ yang mengangguk setuju akan ucapannya

"Pemindahan? Pemindahan apa?" tanya Tao penasaran

"Ah,sebenarnya, kami baru saja pindah rumah. Dulu kami terpisah dan tinggal bersama kedua orangtua kami masing-masing. Tapi saat masuk kuliah, kami ingin tinggal bersama agar lebih mandiri. Makanya, orangtua kami membeli rumah baru untuk kami semua tempati bersama. _Well_ , itu juga bisa menambah tali persahabatan kami, bukan? Tapi, kami sekarang harus bertemu dengan orangtua kami dulu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Jika kalian bertanya apa itu, _mian_ , aku juga tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakan" Ucap Suho sampai ke detail-detailnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana cengo

"Tunggu, kalian kuliah kan?" tanya Jongin

" _Ne_ , kami besok juga ada jam kuliah. _Kamsahamnida_ telah menghabiskan waku bersama kami. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya..~" Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut

" _Ne_ , berhati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan mengebut!" Peringat Suho dan para _yeoja_ mengangguk lagi. Suho dan yang lainnya pun pergi untuk menemui orangtua mereka yang sudah berkumpul dirumah Jongin

Setelah para _namja_ sudah tidak terlihat, Lay yang sedari tadi diam pun membuka suaranya.

" Soo-ie, Lulu, Hyunnie?" Panggil Lay. Mereka yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok ke arah Lay sambil memiringkan kepala mereka bingung dan menatap Lay yang terlihat ketakutan

"Mmm… bolehkah aku menginap dirumah kalian dulu selama beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya

"Ada apa, Lay? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"Tidak, Tidak ada! Tenang saja, aku tidak ada masalah kok! H-Hanya saja…" Lay menghentikan ucapannya membuat yang lainnya merasa gugup dan penasaran "…Aku, masih merasa takut dengan kejadian tadi.. " Lanjutnya lirih

Mereka kaget mendengar jawaban dari Lay. Dalam hati, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao membenarkan perkataan Lay karena memang mereka masih khawatir pada mereka

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Lay pun segera tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Tentu! Mengapa tidak boleh? Kau ingin selamanya juga boleh kok.." Jawab Kyungsoo

" _Yak_! Kalau selamanya, masa hanya aku dan Xiumin yang tinggal dirumah kami?!" ujar Tao mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya di susul oleh Xiumin yang menggelembungkan pipinya yang sangat chubby itu. Yang melihat dan mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga menginap dirumah kami saja selama beberapa hari ini?! _Well_ , paling tidak, sampai kalian sudah berani kembali kerumah kalian. Itu minimal lho! Maksimalnya, kalian boleh menginap sampai kapan saja! " usul Luhan dan dijawab anggukan semangat dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai ide dari Luhan yang terkadang otaknya nyambung (Lu : Yak! Maksud lo apaan Thor?! Ngehina gue lu?! A : Nggak kok, cuman ngejek.. Lu : AUTHOOOOOOOORR)

"Hm.. boleh juga! Lagipula, sudah lama kami tidak menginap dirumah kalian!" Jawaban dari Xiumin sukses membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berteriak senang.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Besok kita kuliah kan? Bagaimana dong jadinya? Ada ide?" Tanya Tao

"Walaupun besok kuliah, kalian kan bisa membawa barang-barang kalian, seperti tas, buku, baju, sepatu, dll. kerumah kami, bukan! Bagaimana dengan ide ku?!" mendengar ide dari Luhan yang sangat bagus itu, Tao, Lay dan Xiumin langsung mengangguk ceria

"Wah! Sepertinya otakmu sudah berfungsi, Lu! Kemarin kemarin kan tidak berfungsi!" Kata Baekhyun senang sementara yang disebut hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya "Maksudmu apa, _eoh_?!"

" _Mian_ , Lu. Bercanda kok!" kata Baekhyun sambil memberi _wink_ untuk Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun memberi _wink_ kepadanya hanya membuat ekspresi ingin muntah. Dan Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Luhan melunturkan senyumannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang 10 cm –eh?-, maksudnya 3 cm. maaf pemirsa, keralatan/?

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda Baek! Tak usah dianggap serius!" tawa Luhan melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang. Hari semakin sore" Ucap Kyungsoo sebagai _eomma_ yang bijak.

"Tunggu! Berarti, kita harus kerumah kami dulu! Kan barang-barang kami masih dirumah kami!"kata Xiumin. Mereka pun sepakat lalu pergi ke rumah Xiumin, Lay dan Tao.

 **(NB : Xiumin, Lay dan Tao satu rumah sama seperti Kyungsoo, luhan dan Baekhyun yang satu rumah. Orangtua mereka tinggal diluar kota dan telah mengizinkan putri-putrinya untuk tinggal sendiri dengan syarat 'saling menjaga satu sama lain'. Begitu ceritanya!)**

 **-sampai dirumah-**

Kini mereka telah sampai disebuah rumah yang cantik dan lumayan besar. Rumah itu memiliki warna dinding yang sangat bagus dengan paduan atap berwarna abu-abu, pintu berwarna coklat muda, juga beberapa jendela yang ada dirumah itu. Ya, itu adalah rumah milik Xiumin, Tao dan Lay. Didepan rumah mereka terliha beberapa bunga dan tumbuhan yang membuat rumah itu tampak lebih indah.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Xiumin, Tao dan Lay untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka. Mereka mengambil semua buku, tas yang dipakai, tempat pensil, beberapa baju, celana, rok dan piyama, sepatu dan sandal, _charger_ , _handphone_ (pastinya lah), _earphone_ , dompet, beberapa buku untuk dibaca, dan lain-lain yang menurut mereka sangat penting.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang bawaan Xiumin, Lay dan Tao, mereka pun memasukkan barang-barang mereka kedalam mobil dan bersiap menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Xiumin tidak lupa untuk mengunci semua jendela dan pintu dirumah mereka dan membawa semua kunci itu. Pintu belakang, pintu kamar Xiumin, pintu kamar Lay, pintu kamar Tao, jendela yang lebih dari 10, dan tentu saja pintu depan, semuanya selalu dalam keadaan terkunci rapat setiap mereka pergi. Tentu saja semua itu Xiumin yang melakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun pergi kerumah Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

 **19.15 KST**

 **-KYUNGSOO POV-**

Kami pun akhirnya sampai dirumah ku, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Rumah ku, Luhan dan Baekhyun sedikit lebih besar dari rumah Lay, Xiumin dan Tao. Rumah kami juga mempunyai berbagai macam warna juga tekstur. Rumah kami mempunyai dinding berwarna putih, atap kami berwarna abu-abu, beberapa jendala kayu, pintu yang berwarna cokla tua, dan beranda yang berada tepat diatas pintu masuk. Kami juga menambahkan beberapa bunga dan tumbuhan lainnya untuk memperindah halaman kami. Kami memiliki jalanan beraspal yang terleak disamping halaman untuk memarkirkan mobil kami.

Sudah cukup peneranganku/? Tentang rumah kami, bek tu de satori

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.15 KST, sudah waktunya aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami semua. Tunggu, tentu saja aku mandi dulu! Aku dan Xiumin adalah pecinta kebersihan. Walaupun kami pulang sangat malam sekalipun, aku dan Xiumin akan tetap mandi

Aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk mandi dan memakai baju. Karena saat ini aku berada dirumah, aku hanya memakai celana pendek setengah paha dan baju hoodie berwarna putih dengan gambar vocaloid bernama Hatsune Miku, salah satu vocaloid dari Jepang.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku menyapa Xiumin yang baru saja melewatiku untuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Saat aku ingin pergi ke dapur, aku melewati ruang tamu. Aku melihat para sahabatku yang sedang duduk di sofa dan saling bersender satu sama lain. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku memaklumi sikap mereka dan mengambilkan mereka air puith.

"Thx, Kyung~ kau memang _eomma_ sejati!" kata Baekhyun sambil meneguk air putih yang diberikan oleh ku dalam satu teguk. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali kedapur untuk berkutat dengan panci, wajan, sodet, bahan-bahan makanan, dll. Baru saja aku ingin menyalakan kompor, Xiumin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengambil segelas air dingin dan meminumnya sekali teguk

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya ku sambil melihatnya

"Hmm.. aku akan membantumu" kata Xiumin dan langsung memotong potong tofu. Kami akan membuat mapo tofu dengan ayam goreng tepung. Sederhana, tapi sangat enak

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Lay.. apa dia sedang mandi?" tanya ku pada Xiumin walaupun tetap fokus kearah wajan yang berisi minyak untuk menggoreng ayam yang sudah ditepungi ini. (Plis deh, Kyung -_-.. ini bukan acara memasak). "Hmm..dia sedang mandi sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi keluar" Jawab Xiumin

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lay keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Ia langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membantu kami memasak.

"Hei, jika kalian tidak mandi juga, tolong jangan harap kalian akan mendapat makan malam" ujar Xiumin yang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao sambil tetap fokus ke tofu yang sedang dipotongnya. Mereka yang mendengar itu pun langsung berebutan kamar mandi

"Sudahlah! Suten saja!" kataku melerai mereka. Mereka pun menyetujui ide ku dan sudah bersuten ria/?

"Yes! Aku menang! Haha~ byee~ mandi duuulu yaaa~" kaanya Baekhyun sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk meninggalkan Luhan dan Tao yang sedang mengumpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Mereka pun melanjukan acara suten mereka yang bahkan diselingi dengan teriakan-teriakan

Aku, Xiumin dan Lay hanya terkekeh didapur karena melihat tingkah mereka bertiga yang kadang terlalu _overprotective_ tapi terkadang terlalu _childish_

 **-AUTHOR POV-**

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai mandi dan mereka juga sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka dengan cucian piring, mereka pun berkumpul diruang tamu. Mereka sedang menonton drama berjudul 'Descendant of the Sun', drama yang sedang popular belakangan ini dan dibintangi oleh Song Joongki yang memerankan sang Kapten Yoo Sijin, juga Song Hyekyo yang memerankan dokter Kang Moyeon. Saat mereka sedang seru-serunya menonton, terdengar suara decitan mobil dari luar. Kyungsoo pun menghampiri jendela untuk melihat suara mobil siapa

"Ada siapa, Kyung?" Tanya Tao. Ck, Tao gimana sih?! Masa tampang _security_ hati _hello kitty_? *dibakar Kris*

"Sepertinya ada orang pindahan. Lihatlah.." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyibakkan jendela tempatnya mengintip. Terlihat, ada mobil yang berhenti dirumah tetangga mereka yang berseberangan.

"Tapi tunggu, bukankah itu rumah Park _ahjumma_?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak lagi, katanya Park _ahjussi_ dipindahkan tugasnya ke Osaka, Jepang sehingga seluruh keluarga mereka harus ikut pindah juga karena pekerjaannya disana sampai kira-kira 5 tahun" jawab Luhan

"Kau tau darimana, Lu?" Tanya Xiumin

"Kemarin sekitar 4-5 hari yang lalu, sewaktu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belum pulang dari supermarket, Park _ahjumma_ datang kemari dan memberitahuku itu. Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Ia juga menitip pesan kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Yang mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan pun hanya ber'oh'ria

"Hei, berapa orang?" Tanya Lay pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditanya pun melihat kembali kearah luar.

"Eumm… ada 6 orang! Tapi aku tidak tau mereka _namja_ atau _yeoja_ karena diluar terlalu gelap"

 _Krik..krik..krik_

"Hei, mau tidur sekarang atau tidak? Besok kita ada kuliah pagi kan?" Tanya Lay sambil menunjuk ke jam di _handphone_ -nya yang tertera pukul 21.45

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum "Yahh… sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Siapa yang akan tidur denganku?"

"Aku! Aku!" Teriak Xiumin

"Aku ingin bersama Luhan" kata Lay

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Baekkie~~" kata Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat dan dibalas erat pula dengan Baekhyun. Sungguh, mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen

"Selamat tidur, semua~" ujar Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sambil memasuki kamar Kyungsoo

"Selamat tidur juga~ Tao, Baek, cepatlah tidur. Jangan terlalu malam" ujar Luhan sambil memasuki kamarnya yang sudah ada Lay didalam

"Ne~ selamat tidur Lulu~ mimpi indah ya~" balas Baekhyun dan Tao sambil menuju kamarnya

Sesampainya dikamar, mereka langsung tidur pulas diatas ranjang, -ralat-. Mian, sepertinya ada keralatan/? Ternyata, Baekhyun dan Tao masih sadar dan belum tidur. Mereka malah bermain, mengobrol dan curhat didalam kegelapan kamar Baekhyun.

Ayo kita biarkan saja mereka. Author berharap, mereka berdua tidak mendapat terkaman dari duo _eomma_ (read : Xiumin dan Kyungsoo) dan memimpikan _namja namja_ itu saja deh. Bukankah itu termasuk mimpi indah? Kkkk~

 **TBC ^^**

 **Ceritanya jelek gak? Jelek ya? Maaf yaa.. Author lagi banyak pikiran jadi mungkin agak absurd.. semoga kalian suka ya walaupun absurd :p**

 **Hehehe… Author akan update Chapter 5 secepat yang Author bisa.. jadi tetap ditunggu aja yaaa…**

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **LVenge** **:** **baru bacaaa...semoga porsi couple nya gak ada yg berat sebelah yaaa...**

 **Balas** **: Wahh.. terimakasih udah jadi readers FF ini..^^ dan selamat datang juga yaa… InsyaAllah gak ada yang berat sebelah.. Author akan tetap berusaha untuk membuat FF yang bisa menghibur para readers, jadi tolong tegur Author jika ada kesalahan yaa…** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Arifahohse** **:** **next ...**

 **Balas** **: Iya, ini udah next kok~** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Kim Youngzie** **:** **masih 13 th? wowww kereeen kirain udah dewasa wkwkwkwkwk yang bakalan jadi penyanyinya sapa? chen/suho/xiu/baek/luhan/d.o? penasaran TT  
lanjuuuut yaaa  
FIGHTING!**

 **Balas** **: Iyaa~ aku masih 13 tahun kakak~ *Author sok imut* *member EXO muntah-muntah* yang bakalan jadi penyanyi pastinya sang trio uke :3 InsyaAllah aku bisa terus melanjutkan FF ini sampai selesai.. terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Jang Ha Na** **:** **emmm ini menarik, kalau saya boleh ngasih saran sih ya. ini alurnya masih ngambang mending condong ke humor aja alurnya, jadi lebih enak aja bacanya dan juga tata bahasanya bisa lebih diatur lagi**

 ***maaf kalau aku terkesan menggurui atau apapun itu, saya cuma memberi saran**

 **fighting  
hwaiting**

 **Balas** **: Terimakasih ata pujiannya ^^ hmm.. sebenernya saya tidak terlalu bagus dalam membuat FF humor karena saya kurang humoris.. saya emang agak begitulah ama tata bahasanya jadi tolong di maklumi yaa… mungkin perlahan lahan akan saya atur tata bahasanya.. (saya lemah dipelajaran tata bahasa a.k.a bahasa Indonesia, jadi agak begitulah.. wkwkwk~)**

 **Tidak apa, kamu gak terkesan menggurui atau apapun itu kok.. malah saya seneng kalau ada readers yang kayak gini.. aku pengen dikasih tau, ada yang salah atau tidak.. terimakasih atas sarannya yaa~~^^** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **misslah** **:** **wah seru**

 **Balas** **: Benarkah? Wahhh~ terimakasih atas pujiannya~ terus baca FF aku yaa~** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Terimakasih ya yang udah pada review~ Semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan makin banyak yang review…**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **안** **녕**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo! Kalian semua merindukanku?**

 **Ch : Ngapain para readers kangen ama elu, mending juga kangennya ama gue**

 **A : Eh, Chen! Lu ngomong gitu lagi, gua apus lu dari 'daftar top 3 bias in EXO' gue nih!**

 **Ch : Eee, ampun mak!**

 **Kr : Gue termasuk kgk?**

 **A : ah, elu mah kagak ada**

 **C : Gue, gue?!**

 **A : Tonggos aja kagak ada, apa lagi elu?**

 **Kr : Ciaaa! Makanya, jangan kebanyakan mimpi, tiang!**

 **C : Asal lo tau ya, lo juga tiang, tiang!**

 **Kr : …..**

 **C : Kicep sono luuu!**

 **Su : Udhalah, gak usah ditanya lagi.. gue kan udah pasti ada!**

 **A : Paan dah? Kata siapa ya? Sorry, lo tuh gak ada!**

 **C & Kr : Makanya, jangan kebanyakan ngarep, pendek!  
**

**Su : …..**

 **K : Gue pastinya ada donk~**

 **A : Sorry ye,** _ **Kkamjong**_

 **K : AKU TUH GAK BISA DIGINIIN! *lari gaje***

 **A : Apa dah? -,-**

 **S : Thehun ada?**

 **A : Lu ada kok ^^ nomor 3!**

 **All –Ch -S :** _ **MWO**_ **?!**

 **S : Thehun kan famouth! Jelath lah, kalau Thehun termathuk 3 bethar#CadelModeOn**

 **Ch : Gue emang nomor berapa Thor, kalo Sehun nomor 3?**

 **A : Lu nomor saaaaaatu doooongg~ Author kan cayank ama Chen ^^**

 **Ch : …..**

 **All : …..**

 **Ch : Author!**

 **A : Paan?**

 **Ch : Akyu cayank Author juga~!**

 **A : Cama-cama~ walaupun Author tetep senengnya kalo lo lebih sayang ama Xiumin**

 **S : Author!**

 **A : Paan?**

 **S : Thehunnie juga cayank ama Author~!**

 **A : Akyu jugaa~! Tapi tetep aja, lo harus lebih sayang ama Luhan! Gak mau tau!**

 **Su : YAUDAHAN DONG ACARA CAYANK-CAYANKAN/? NYAA! READERS UDAH PADA NUNGGU TUHH!**

 **A : Iye, iye**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

" _IREONAAAA_!"

 _BRUK_

" _Appo_ … _Yak_ , Kyungsoo! Apa-Apaan sih?!" teriak seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang di anggap indah itu karena teriakan menggelegar dari seorang _yeoja_ bernama Kyungsoo

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?!" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ini? Ini jam 8 pagi? Lalu?"

"Kita masuk jam berapa, nona Byun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Kita masuk jam 10, kan? Lalu ke- oh, _sh*t_!" nona Byun –Baekhyun-, langsung melesatkan kaki pendeknya *ditabok Baekhyun* dengan cepat ke kamar mandi

" _Palli_! Kau lah yang mandi terakhir!" kata Kyungsoo sambil keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan "Mandi yang benar!"

 _BLAM_

" _NEE_ ~!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi

 **-BAEKHYUN POV-**

" _NEE_ ~!" teriakku saat pintu kamar mandi telah kututp –banting sih sebenernya-

Aku langsung mandi dengan bersih dan sewangi mungkin agar Kyungsoo tidak menyuruhku mandi lagi. Selesai mandi, aku langsung memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan tadi malam (anggap aja gitu). Aku hanya memakai celana _jeans_ , kaos berwarna hitam bertulis 'Born to Lead' yang dibalut oleh kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Rambut panjangku ku sisir lalu kibiarkan tergerai lagi. Aku memang tak suka menguncir rambutku. Setelah yakin penampilanku rapi dan bagus, aku pun langsung turun kebawah untuk sarapan sebelum Kyungsoo _eomma_ te-

"BAEKHYUN! SEDANG APA KAU DIATAS SANA?! CEPAT TURUN!"

-riak…

"AKU DATANG!" jawabku sambil berteriak dari atas. Aku langsung menuju lantai bawah dimana aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang mencuci piring, Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang menonton TV, dan Tao yang sedang sarapan.

"Pagi.." kataku sambil menguap dan dijawab 'pagi juga..' oleh mereka. Satu-satu kupeluk dan kukecup pipi meraka sebagai ucapan selamat pagi, mulai dari Luhan, Xiumin, Tao, Lay, lalu Kyungsoo. Biasanya kan Luhan sama Kyungsoo doang, kalau Xiumin, Lay dan Tao disekolah. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak dulu, jadi mereka sudah kaget lagi. Setelah itu, aku segera menyelesaikan sarapan yang telah dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dan bersiap berangkat kuliah

 **-setelah bersiap-siap-**

Aku menunggu mereka diruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Lay pun datang dengan tas dan buku yang berada ditangannya.

"Lay~ kau sudah siap?" 

"Yap, sudah siap!" jawabnya

"HEI~! SUDAH BELUUUUMMM?!" teriakku

"Baek~ jangan berteriak! Aku sedang berada disampingmu!" kata Lay sambil menutup kedua kupingnya

"Ah~ _Mian_ , Lay-ah~!" ucapku manja " _Ne, ne_! Aku maafkan!"

"Kajja, Baek! Kami sudah siap!" kata Luhan sambil mengambil kunci mobil kami dan menghidupkannya. Xiumin juga sudah keluar dengan membawa kunci mobil mereka dan menghidupkannya. Kami pun berpisah menjadi 2 mobil. Mobil Luhan berisikan aku dan Kyungsoo, sementara mobil Xiumin berisikan Tao dan Lay.

Mobil ini terus berjalan, keluar dari komplek kami, melewati banyak toko-toko juga taman hingga akhirnya kami sampai di Universitas kami dalam 10 menit. Kami pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam gedung kampus kami. Kami kuliah di XOXO University (minjem dulu ya nama 'XOXO' nya yang sering dipake buat nama 'XOXO High School'. Ini versi barunya, 'XOXO University :v). Saat kami sedang berada dilorong, kami langsung dikerubuti oleh para namja yang merupakan fans kami. Fans? Kalian bertanya kenapa kami punya fans? Ya, kami memang popular dikampus kami. Kami sering dipanggil ' _The Diva's_ ' oleh mereka. Apa kalian tau apa arti dari Diva? Diva adalah sebuah istilah yang digunakan untuk merujuk kepada penyanyi-penyanyi wanita di genre musik opera dengan bakat luar biasa. Itulah –katanya- kenapa mereka memanggil kami 'The Diva's' yang berarti 'Para Diva'. Kalau tidak salah, kami adalah _yeoja_ yang paling di inginkan menjadi yeojachingu dari para namja satu _University_. Kami menjadi popular juga karena kami pintar dan cantik. Well, sebagai _yeoja_ tentu saja aku ingin dibilang cantik. Tapi sebagian dari mereka bilang kalau aku yang paling cantik dan fashionable? Uh oh, aku akan mengelak itu! Aku mengakui aku cantik tapi aku tidak mengakui kalau aku paling cantik. Yang paling cantik itu hanya satu yaitu Xi Luhan _only_! Kalau saja dia ingin menjadi _yeoja_ yang tidak terlalu memakai celana dan terkadang memakai gaun atau rok seperti aku dan Tao, pasti akan semakin banyak yang menyukainya. Kalau soal fashionable, sudah pasti itu Kyungsoo! Dia sangat fashionable! Dia benar benar fashionable. Ia sangat cekatan dalam memilih baju dan memakai pakaiannya dengan warna yang sangat enak untuk dilihat.

Dengan susah payah, kami akhirnya sampai dikelas kami dan bisa duduk dengan tenang di bangku kami. Saat kami sedang duduk, tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampiriku yang sudah kukenal, bahkan sangat.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun- _ssi_ " ucapnya –pura pura- lembut

"Selamat pagi juga, Daehyun- _ssi_. Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada datar

"Well, seperti biasa jika aku kemari. Menawarkanmu untuk menjadi _yeojachingu_ -ku. Sekarang mau kan?" Tanyanya lagi dan lagi. Ok, aku mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan itu.

Asal kalian tau ya, namja yang menghampiriku setiap hari dan setiap saat hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang sama dan sudah pasti kujawab tidak adalah Jung Daehyun, namja terpopuler di kampus ini. Sejujurnya, apanya yang membuat dia popular sih?! Apa dia menyogok satu kampus untuk memuja-mujanya?! Huh, tampanan juga Chanyeol! Sudah baik, tampan, sopan, ra- tunggu, apa aku baru saja memuji Chanyeol?! Tidak, tidak! Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaan dari anak gila didepanku ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Daehyun- _ssi_? Apakah kau tidak memasang telingamu dengan baik sehingga kau terus bertanya tentang hal yang sama dan sudah ditolak? Sekali lagi dan ini yang terkahir kalinya aku bilang padamu, aku **menolak** untuk menjadi _yeojachingu_ mu! Titik, gak pake koma ataupun apapun itu, dan pikiranku takkan berubah!" Tegas Baekhyun dengan menekan kata 'menolak'. Terlihat perubahan drastis dari wajah Daehyun. Yang tadinya senyum kemenangan, menjadi tatapan ingin mengamuk. 'Lagipula, dihatiku sudah ada Chanyeol. Untuk apa aku memberi tempat untukmu ju- Aisshhh.. kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagiii?!' batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Tanyanya dingin

"Dengar, Daehyun- _ssi_. Cinta dan rasa suka terhadap orang itu bukan aku yang mengaturnya, tapi hatiku. Jika aku tidak menyukaimu atau mencintaimu, itu adalah karena hatiku, bukan kemauanku. Aku tidak bisa memaksa hatiku yang sudah penuh karena telah ditempati oleh seseorang untuk mencintaimu. Kau harus dengar kata-kataku Daehyun- _ssi_. Carilah _yeoja_ lain. Jika kita memang dijodohkan, mungkin setelah ini kita bisa bersatu. Tapi, jika kita dijodohkan, kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau takkan pernah bisa mengubah keputusan Tuhan. Ingat, Daehyun- _ssi_. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksa, dijual, maupun dibeli. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihengkang, walaupun diri kita menolaknya. Cinta selalu adil. Jadi jauhi aku dan carilah _yeoja_ lain yang ingin denganmu. Kau banyak fans kan?" setelah aku berkata seperti itu, keadaan anatra kami menjadi hening seketika. Sahabat-sahabatku bahkan terus berkata, 'Baekhyun bisa ya ngeluarin kata-kata bijak', atau 'Baekhyun sudah dewasa ya' dan berakting seolah menangis terharu mendengar ucapanku barusan. Apa-apaan mereka ini? -_-"

 _BRAK_

Daehyun menggebrak meja membuat kami menjadi perhatian satu kelas, bahkan orang-orang dari luar kelas pun memperhatikan kami. Seketika, kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Daehyun memasang wajah amarahhnya sedangkan aku? Huh, hanya wajah dingin, datar dan penuh kebencian yang ku lontarkan ke arah _namja_ tak tau malu yang satu ini.

"Berapa?" Tanya nya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar olehku saja. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatku yang berada disampingku pun tidak bisa mendengarnnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku kebingunan akan apa yang yang dibicarakan oleh _namja_ sinting ini

"Berapa banyak uang yang harus ku keluarkan agar mendapat hatimu?!" teriaknya kencang. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku diam dengan mulut terbuka. "Apa apa-" Luhan menyela percakapan kami berdua tetapi langsung dipotong oleh teriakan Daehyun

"Aku kaya! Aku bisa memberimu berapa saja hanya untuk mendapatkan hatimu! Kau ingin berapa ribu? Juta? Dollar?! Sebutkan saja!"

 _PLAK_

Suara tamparan yang kuhasilkan dari menampar muka _namja_ gila didepanku ini terdengar jelas karena keadaan sedang sangat sepi dikelas. Aku menangis dalam diam

"DASAR _NAMJA_ KURANG AJAR! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYOGOKKU AGAR HATIKU MENCINTAIMU! KAU PIKIR AKU INI _YEOJA_ MACAM APA HAH!? APA KAU PIKIR KAU AKAN MAMPU MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU HANYA KARENA KAU KAYA DAN TAMPAN?! JIKA HANYA KARENA ITU, AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN _NAMJACHINGU_ DARI DULU! DAN APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN APA YANG BARU SAJA KUBICARAKAN TADI?! SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN!? CINTA ADALAH SUATU HAL YANG TIDAK BISA DIJUAL MAUPUN DIBELI! BUKANKAH PERKATAANKU SUDAH TERDENGAR SANGAT JELAS!? ATAU KAU TIDAK PUNYA TELINGA!? BANYAK _YEOJA_ DILUAR SANA YANG TIDAK BERKECUKUPAN, LEBIH BAIK KAU BERSAMA MEREKA SAJA JIKA KAU HANYA INGIN MENGHAMBUR-HAMBURKAN UANGMU DEMI MENDAPATKAN CINTA! KAU TAU, PERKATAAANMU BARUSAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN MUAK AKAN DIRIMU! B*NGS*T!" aku langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan panggilan-panggilan dari sahabat-sahabatku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Air mataku saling berlomba untuk keluar dari mataku. Aku membiarkan kakiku membawaku ntah kemana. Yang penting, segera pergi dari hadapan _namja_ tidak punya otak itu

 **-LUHAN POV-**

Setelah Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala emosinya melalui teriakan –atau lebih tepatnya bentakan-, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan panggilan-panggilan yang kami lontarkan padanya. Saat Baekhyun sudah jauh, aku langsung berjalan menghadap Daehyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa? Kau ingin menjadi _yeojachinguku_?"

 _PLAK_

"Dasar _namja_ tak tau diri! Sudah memaksa Baekhyun menjadi _yeojachingumu_ , kau ingin membeli cintanya, dan sekarang kau masih mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakan hal yang sama padaku?! Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Kusumpahi kau kalau akan ada namja yang mengalahkan kepopuleranmu itu sehingga bisa membuatmu menutup mulut s**l*n mu itu dan membuatmu menjadi _namja_ paling terasingkan di Universitas ini! Huh, kalau bisa pun dunia saja sekalian! Hanya karena kaya, populer dan banyak _yeoja_ yang menginginkanmu saja sudah belagu! Apa kau sadar kalau kau itu mempermalukan Universitas ini!? Dasar namja tak tau berterimakasih! Yang kaya itu orangtua mu, bukan kamu! Memangnya itu uang hasil keringat mu sendiri?! Boro-boro mau kerja, megang pensil aja ogah-ogahan. Pinter juga tidak, gimana mau kerja?!" Bentak –ejek- Luhan pada Daehyun. Daehyun yang mendengar dan merasa kalau semua yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar hanya menggeram kesal.

"APA URUSANMU, HAH!? KA-" dia berteriak tiba-tiba tapi langsung kupotong. Aku membalasnya dengan teriakan juga.

"KAU BERTANYA APA URUSANKU!? HAH!?" teriakku emosi. Melihatku yang begitu emosi, Kyungsoo langsung memegang tanganku untuk menenangkanku. Ia terus mengelusnya sambil terus berbisik, 'tenanglah, selesaikan dengan kepala dingin'. Setelah beberapa saat Ia mengelusnya, aku sudah mulai menenangkan diriku. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau aku sudah tenang. Ia mengangguk dan kembali ketempatnya semula

"Dengarkan aku Jung Daehyun- _ssi_!" Kataku sambil menekan semua kata-kataku, "Kau baru saja bertanya apa urusanku? Tentu saja ini termasuk kedalam urusanku karena urusan sahabat-sahabatku adalah urusanku juga kecuali urusan pribadi! Ingat itu baik-baik di dalam otakmu! Oh ya, aku lupa. Memangnya kau punya otak ya? Kalau begitu, tulis di dahi mu saja ya? Apa kau mau yang menuliskannya?" kataku dan seketika sahabat-sahabatku yang berada di belakangku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku. Daehyun tambah menggertakkan giginya karena terlalu kesal

"APA KAU SIAP UNTUK DIKELUARKAN DARI UNIVERSITASMU, NONA XI?!" teriaknya frustasi

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa? Kau kira aku tidak tau kalau sebenarnya ayahmu itu bekerja sebagai apa? Aku bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi kau tau itu? Aku tau kebenarannya kalau sebenarnya Pak Kepala bukanlah _appa_ mu, kan?" setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku melihat perubahan wajah Daehyun yang sangat drastis. Dari wajah marah, menjadi wajah tegang. Huh, mudah sekali membuat bocah ini _skakmat_

"K-Kau tau darima-" perkataannya terpotong karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Oh, maafkan aku namja gila plus anak pembohong, aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke kelasmu dan belajar dengan tenang dan damai lalu tidak mengganggu kami lagi? _Jaljayo_ ~" ia langsung keluar dengan menghentakkan kakinya karena sangat kesal. Aku hanya tertawa saat melihatnya. "Ckckck, mudah sekali membuatnya terpojok" ucapku sambil terkekeh

"Lu, kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Lay

"Eh? Kurasa aku tidak melupakan apapun?" tanyaku lagi bingung sambil melihat ke segala arah. Tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu dan menepuk dahiku 'Luhan _pabboya_ ~!'

"Kau menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari Baekhyun hanya untuk berdebat dengan _namja_ tak tau diri itu"

" _Aisshh_ ~! Kenapa aku bisa sangat bodoh sihh?" kata Luhan frustasi. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru yang dikenal dengan nama Jung Nari atau Jung _seonsaengnim_ , memasuki ruangan kelas Luhan. Satu kelas pun menjadi bingung karena mengingat harusnya Shin Donghee, atau bisa disebut dengan Shin _seonsaengnim_ lah yang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa kau yang masuk padahal ini adalah jam Shin _seonsaengnim_ " seluruh siswa mengangguk setuju

"Aku kemari mengungumkan bahwa Shin _seonsaengnim_ ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Jadi kalian akan bisa dalam waktu 3 jam pelajaran" begitu mendengar itu, seluruh siswa langsung heboh "Tetapi," Potong Jung _seonsaengnim_ membuat para siswa dikelas menjadi hening kembali "Kalian tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kelas kecuali kantin dan toilet. _Arraseo_?"

"Arraseo, Jung _seonsaengnim_ ~!" koor seluruh siswa

"Ah ya, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun, bisa tolong ikut saya?" mendengar Jung _seonsaengnim_ memanggil Byun Baekhyun, seketika Luhan, Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menegang mengingat kejadian tadi

"Lho? Xi Luhan?" panggil Jung _seonsaengnim_ dan Luhan mengangkat tangannya

"Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya

"Byun Baekhyun" Hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada aura kegelisahan dan kegugupan di ruangan itu. "Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo, dimana Byun Baekhyun? Biasanya dia yang paling berisik di kelas ini. Apa dia sedang sakit sehingga tidak masuk?"

"Eumm… A-Anu.. B-Baek-" omongan Luhan terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim_. Maaf saya terlambat masuk, saya habis dari toilet" bohong Baekhyun

"Oh, _annyeong_ Baekhyun. Aku baru saja bertanya tetangmu pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, " _Seonsaengnim_ mencari saya? Ada apa?"

"Ah, _seonsaengnim_ memanggil kamu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Bisa tolong _seonsaengnim_ sekarang?" tanya Jung _seonsaengnim_ dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, Luhan juga Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan cepat menyusul Baekhyun dan Jung _seonsaengnim_. Saat sudah tepat berada di samping Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir karena muka Baekhyun terlihat pucat

"Baekhyun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu terlihat pucat. Jika kau sakit, _seonsaengnim_ bisa meminta tolong kepada murid yang lain" ujar Jung _seonsaengnim_ khawatir

"Tidak apa _seonsaengnim_ , saya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saya tidak sakit" tolak Baekhyun dan halus dan memaksa tersenyum. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dalam hati mereka. Percuma juga mereka ikut memberi usul, usul _seonsaengnim_ kesayangan Bekhyun yaitu Jung Nari saja ditolak, apalagi mereka?

Mereka pun mengikuti Jung _seonsaengnim_ sampai ke ruang guru dan dijelaskan apa tugas mereka

"Bisa kalian membantu para murid baru berkeliling kampus?"

 **-sementara itu-**

"Hei, siapa mereka?" tanya salah seorang _yeoja_ dilorong kampus sambil menunjuk 6 _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari 3 mobil (maksudnya setiap mobil itu ada 2 orang). "Mereka menawan~" Lanjutnya

"Astaga, siapa mereka? Sepertinya, akan ada yang mengalahkan Daehyun dihatiku. Mereka sangat tampan, lebih dari Daehyun yang merupakan pangeran sekolah ini" Kata _yeoja_ lain yang juga ada dilorong

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya asik bersenda-gurau sendiri dan mencari ruangan guru untuk mengurus pemindahan mereka. Mereka terus berputar-putar dikampus dengan kebingungan.

"Hei, sebenarnya kantor guru tuh diaman sih?" tanya Suho pusing karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar saja. Yang lain pun hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung

"Permisi, apa kalian siswa baru disi-" ucapan seorang _yeoja_ yang menghampiri mereka terhenti setelah Sehun berbalik badan. Sehun yang melihatnya pun juga ikut kaget

"L-Luhan?!"

"Sehun?!"

"Ohh.. jadi kalian kuliah disini.." kata Chanyeol setelah mengetahui mengapa ada Luhan dikampus baru mereka ini

"Apa yang lainnya juga disini?" tanya Suho dan Luhan mengangguk. Mendengar –melihat- jawaban dari Luhan, mereka pun menjadi semangat. Luhan tiba tiba mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya

"Aku tau.. kalian menyukai sahabat-sahabat ku kan?! Ayo, ngaku!" tuntut Luhan pada mereka

"T-Ti-"

"Kalian tidak memberitahu sejujurnya, aku akan bilang sesuatu yang disembunyikan sahabat—sahabatku!"

"Ya, kami menyukai mereka" ucap para _namja_ (-Sehun) setelah mendengar Luhan

"Kalian ingin tau siapa dulu?" tanya Luhan

"Tunggu, bukankah kau menjadi sahabat yang buruk karena memberitaukan rahasia sahabatmu ke orang lain?" tanya Sehun dan membuat yang lainnya menggeram kesal

"Ini sebenarnya, juga diketahui oleh beberapa siswa dikampus ini. Walaupun tidak banyak" jujur Luhan

"Baekhyun dulu!" seru Chanyeol semangat

"Sudah kuduga, kau yang menyukai Baekhyun!" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk Chanyeol

"Tau darimana?"

"Tatapanmu pada Baekhyun berbeda dengan tatapanmu pada kami" ucapan Luhan seakan membuatnya seperti ahli cinta

"Jadi, apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol bersemangat

"Hmm…. Bagaimana ya aku memberitaukannya?" pikir Luhan

"Baekhyun punya fans yang sangat menginginkannya?" ucapan Luhan membuat para _namja_ mengeluarkan tanda tanya diatas kepala mereka

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang matanya mulai berair

"S-Sebaiknya, nanti aku minta dia yang menjelaskannya. Kita sudah sampai di ruang guru sekarang. Ayo masuk" ujar Luhan. Ternyata, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai diruang guru. Mungkin karena terlalu asik mengobrol, mereka sampai tidak sadar

Didalam ruang guru, Chanyeol dan Kai benar-benar melihat keajaiban

"Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kiai berbarengan. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dipanggil oleh dua _namja_ itu juga ikut kaget

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Kai?"

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Ia dan Kai sudah tinggal berdua ditaman kampus.

"Ahh.. itu.. jadi begini.."

 **-Flashback-**

" _Kami pulang…" ujar Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Chen dan Kris saat sudah sampai dirumah Jongin_

" _Semuanya… kemarilah_ chagi _~" ucap seorang wanita yang merupakan_ eomma _dari Jongin. Ia segera menyuruh para anak muda itu untuk keruang tamu dan berkumpul bersama karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan_

"Eomma _, apakah ada masalah?" tanya Jongin cemas setelah duduk di sofa ruang tamu_

" _Tidak ada.. kami hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kampus kalian yang sekarang ini" ucap_ Eomma _nya tersenyum_

" _Kami sudah menemukan tempat kuliah yang cocok untuk kalian. Itu pun ada didekat rumah kalian. Kira-kira 10 menit naik kendaraan sudah sampai. Keamanan kalian juga sudah terjaga karena pemilik Universitas itu adalah teman kami. Apalagi, sejak kejadian penculikan itu.. Bagaimana?" jelas Siwon,_ appa _dari Kim Joonmyeon_

" _Tentu, tak masalah bagi kami. Asalkan, kami masih bersama" ucap Kris dan dijawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya._

" _Syukurlah kalian mau. Baiklah, kalian akan kami pindahkan ke XOXO University.._ arra _?" tanya Jaejoon,_ eomma _dari Kim Jongin_

"Arraseo _" jawab mereka semua serempak. Setelah membahas tentang masalah pemindahan rumah dan disertai dengan pemindahan Universitas, mereka pun makan bersama dirumah Jongin_

 **-Flashback End-**

"Begitulah ceritanya.." kata Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan Jongin hanya memasang muka 'jadi-begitu-ceritanya' pada wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau jadi tidak mengajakku keliling kampus?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo mengingat sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk bercerita

" _Aigo_! Aku lupa! _Kajja_ , Jongin! Ikuti aku, ok?" kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin harus mengikutinya. Melihat tangannya yang dipegang –dan ditarik- oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin diam-diam merona merah dan terus menunduk berharap Kyungsoo tidak melihat wajahnya sampai warna wajahnya sudah kembali normal/?

Tidak jauh dari mmereka, terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan kaleng kosong yang sudah remuk ditangannya karena dia remas. _Namja_ itu menggeram kesal melihat keromantisan KaiSoo couple itu. Ia kemudian bersumpah dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Do Kyungsoo!"

 **TBC ^^**

 **Waahhh… gak disangka, udah Chapter 5 aja.. readers pada nunggu yaa? Mainhaee~~**

 **Hari senin :**

 **Berangkat sekolah jam 05.45**

 **Pulang sekolah jam 14.45**

 **Masuk les jam 15.00**

 **Pulang les jam 17.00**

 **Sampe rumah 17.30**

 **Mandi, ngerjain PR dan tugas buat hari selasa**

 **Eh, ternyata, udah jam 10.. karena Author masih 13 –Alhamdulillah, besok tepatnya tgl 24 April Author baru tepat berumur 13 tahun-, Author cuman boleh sampe jam 10 jadi terpaksa tidur. Begitu terus tuh Author kegiatannya.. kalau masih ada waktu, nulis sedikit sedikit.. mungking kira kira 100 kata terus selesai, besok kalau ada waktu nulis lagi.. jadi tolong maklumi ya..~ Oh ya, pada mau tau gak orangtuanya mereka? Nihh, Author kasih tau.. daripada ngambek *eh***

 **Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris**

 **Appa : Wu ZhouMi (Zhoumi – Super Junior M)**

 **Eomma : Wu Henry (Henry Lau/Liu Xian Hua – Super Junior M)**

 **Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho**

 **Appa : Kim Siwon (Choi Siwon – Super Junior)**

 **Eomma : Kim Kibum (Kim Kibum – mantan Super Junior/Aktor)**

 **Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen :**

 **Appa : Kim Jonghyun (Kim Jonghyun - SHINee)**

 **Eomma : Kim Jinho (Cho Jinho – SM The Ballad)**

 **Park ChanYeol a.k.a Chanyeol**

 **Appa : Park Yoochun (Park Yoochun – JYJ)**

 **Eomma : Park Junsu (Kim Junsu – JYJ)**

 **Noona : Park Yoora**

 **Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai**

 **Appa : Kim Yunho (Jung Yunho – TVXQ)**

 **Eomma : Kim Jaejoong (Kim Jaejoong – JYJ)**

 **Oh SeHun a.k.a Sehun**

 **Appa : Oh Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun – Super Junior)**

 **Eomma : Oh Sungmin (Lee Sungmin – Super Junior)**

 **Kim MinSeok a.k.a Xiumin**

 **Appa : Kim Youngwoon (Kim Youngwoon/ Kangin – Super Junior)**

 **Eomma : Kim Jungsoo (Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk – Super Junior)**

 **Xi LuHan a.k.a Luhan**

 **Appa : Xi Namjoon (Kim Namjoon/Rap Monster – BTS)**

 **Eomma : Xi SeokJin (Kim Seokjin/Jin – BTS)**

 **Zhang YiXing a.k.a Lay**

 **Appa : Zhang Donghae (Lee Donghae – Super Junior)**

 **Eomma : Zhang Hyukjae (Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk – Super Junior)**

 **Byun BaekHyun a.k.a Baekhyun**

 **Appa : Byun Taehyung (Kim Taehyung/V – BTS)**

 **Eomma : Byun Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook – BTS)**

 **Oppa : Byun Baekbom**

 **Do KyungSoo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Appa : Do Jongwoon (Kim Jongwoon/Yesung – Super Junior)**

 **Eomma : Do Ryewook (Kim Ryeowook - Super Junior)**

 **Huang ZiTao a.k.a Tao**

 **Appa : Huang Hangeng (Tan Hangeng – mantan Super Junior/Aktor)**

 **Eomma : Huang Heechul (Kim Heechul – Super Junior)**

 **Yahh… tolong dimaafkan atas orang tua mereka. Saya sebagai Author, menganggap orang tua yang cocok dengan anaknya itu hanya 6.. yaitu :**

 **a. ZhouRy : Kris**

 **Karena mereka sama-sama orang China, dan Zhoumi dan Kris tingginya hampir sama. Menjulang kek tiang *oops***

 **b. SiBum : Suho**

 **Karena Siwon and Suho sesame holkay.. just tha. Sedangkan Kibum itu couplenya Siwonnie~~**

 **c. HanChul : Tao**

 **Karena, Hangeng dan Tao sesama China..dan mereka juga sama-sama tinggi menjulang walaupun gak se-Kris and Zhoumi.. Heechul itu couplenya Hangeng**

 **d. KyuMin : Sehun**

 **Kalau ini, keluarga yang Author paling dukung. Kenapa? Karena.. satu, Kyuhyun sama Sehun itu sama-sama maknae di group masing-masing. Dua, warna kulit Kyuhyun sama Sehun itu sama-sama pucet.. udah kek vampire. Tiga, mereka sama-sama tinggi menjulang ke atas.. kecuali Kyuhyun, agak kesamping *eh*. Empat, mereka sama-sama evil. Lima, dua-duanya mesum. Gimana? Bisa meraskan feel yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka? Ok, lanjut**

 **e. YeWook : Kyungsoo**

 **Sebenernya sih, Yesung sama Kyungsoo gak ada mirip-mirpnya. Cuman, pasti semuanya udah tau dong kalau Kyungsoo itu paling akrab sama Ryeowook.. mereka sesama uke yang suka ngerumpi didapur pula *eh?*. jadi, terciptalah keluarga harmonis ini~  
**

**f. JongNo : Chen**

 **Kalo keluarga satu ini, mereka tuh udah cocok pake banget. Jonghyun sama Jino itu kan anggota SM The Ballad! Chen itu main vocal EXO! Nah, jadi keahlian dari eomma dan appa Chen itu menurun ke Chen sehingga suaranya bagus banget. *apalah ini?***

 **Kalo yang lainnya.. yaa gitu deh..**

 **Yoochun dan Junsu anaknya Chanyeol? Yang bener aja? Dunia mau kiamat?**

 **Yunho dan Jaejoon anaknya Kai? Bahkan eomma sama appanya aja gak item -_-"**

 **Rap monster dan Jin anaknya Luhan? Mereka bahkan Korea tulen sedangkan Luhan China tulen**

 **Donghae dan Eunhyuk anaknya Lay? Udah dah, keluarga gesrek ini semus**

 **Kangin dan Leeteuk anaknya Xiumin? Gak cocok sama sekali-_-**

 **Terakhir, keluarga terkahir yang paling tidak memungkinkan!**

 **Taehyun dan Jungkook anaknya Baekhyun? Yang bener aja! Itu mah orangtua dan anak yang tertukar kali-_-"**

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **Kim Youngzie** **:** **lanjuuut yaaaa  
penasaran reaksi uke ketika ngelihat seme nya  
kkkkk  
FIGHTING**

 **Balas** **: Hahaha.. reaksi mereka ngenes banget.. wkwkwk.. terimakasih atas semangatnya~** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Arifahohse** **:** **next ...**

 **Balas** **: Iya, ini udah next kok~ ^^** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Misslah** **:** **wah.. Next yah tmbah seru aja hehe**

 **Balas** **: Beneran tambah seru? Author kira gak seru.. ini udah di next kok^^** **Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Terimakasih ya yang udah pada review~ Semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan makin banyak yang review…**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **안** **녕**


	7. Special Chapter Ulang Tahun Author

ANNYEONG~~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waahh.. udah tanggal 24 nih! Author mau ngasih tau kabar gembira buat Author keseluruh readers FF ini..

Saengil chukka hamnida~

Saengil chukka hamnida~

Saranghaneun Park Minhyo

Saengil chukka hamnida~

Loh? Kok ada lagu sselamat ulang tahun sih?

All member EXO : SAENGIL CHUKA AUTHOR!

K ; WAAHH! AUTHOR SEKARANG UMURNYA UDAH GANJIL/? 13 TAHUN NIH!

C : PU THOR, PU!

Ky : ECIEE YA ULTAH!

A ; Semuanya~ makasih.. hiks.. Author… sangat terhura/?

Kr : Yo readers! Author kita lagi ultah nih! Tepatnya, tgl 24 April ini! Widihhh! Sekarang umurnya udah 13 tahun lohh!

Lu : Kalau ada yang bingung siapa itu Park Minho, itu nama koreanya Authornim~ keren ya namanya

L : Iyalah, nama Author gitu loh

A; Hmm…

Ch : Kenapa Thor *senyum lembut*

A : I smell something

B : Wahhh! KAI, LU KENTUT YEK?! 

K : DIHH?! ENAK AMAT LU NUDUH NUDUH GUEE!DASAR CHABE LOKAL!

B : MENDINGAN GUE, DARIPADA ELU, KODOK ITEM

A : DIEEEEMMM! MAKSUDNYA ITU, AUTHOR NYADAR KALAU SIFAT KALLIAN TUH GAK KAYAK BIASANYAA! PASTII.. KALIAN BAIK KE GUE PENGEN MINTA PU KAN?! NGAKU LOOOO!

Su : Cih, ketahuan kita guyz!

S : Hana~

K : Dul~

C : Set~

All : KABUUUUURRRRR!

A ; HEH! TUNGGU GUE! DASAR LU PARA MONYET KASABLANKA!

END

Hmm…. Kok kayaknya, kisah ultah Author dengan para monyet kasablanka *eh* maksudnya member EXO tidak berjalan lancer.. berarti,,, akan aku hancurkan ultah member EXO yang akan ultah..

T : YAHH! BERARTI GUE DONG?! THOR, GUE KAN GAK SALAH APA-APA!

Diem lu curut

Kr : *Ngeluarin piso* *ngasah piso*

Err.. Tao-ah.. tenang aja, bukan Tao kok yang Author maksud.. tapi yang abis Baekhyun…

All : … *tiba-tiba ngeliat ke Suho_

Su : Lah, Tao kan 2 Mei…. Baekhyun 6 Mei.. gue 22 Mei… abis Baekhyun berarti…? ANDWAEEEEE!

Keputusan sudah dibuat *ngetok palu* Tak bisa dubah, oceh?

All – Su : OKEEHH!

Su : GILEEE LU SEMUAAAAA, S*MV*K!


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm back! Halo para readers!**

 **Ch : Eehh, Author tercinta udah dateng**

 **A : Eh? Tumben lu baik ama gue. Pasti ada maunya deh…**

 **Ch : Hehehe~ Tau aja nih Author**

 **A : Iyalah gue tau! Kenape?**

 **Ch : Thor.. gue dipasangin sama Xiumin kan Thor? *bisik***

 **A : Iye, mang napa?**

 **Ch : Nanya aja..**

 **X : Wayolohh! Bisik-bisik apaan lu berdua?**

 **Ch : Ebuset! Ah elah, you bikin I terkejut-kejut aja**

 **X : Lu kalo ngomong bahasa inggris ya inggris, indo ya indo, gak udah bebelit-belit kek cacing**

 **Ch : Itu okay**

 **X : Ngomong-ngomong, tadi lagi ngomongin apa sih sampe bisik-bisik?**

 **Ch : Kenapa? Cembuuuuru yaaaa?**

 **X : #dalem hati# Mampus, gue ketauan lagi**

 **#realita# Dihh… jijik guaa**

 **Ch : Boong…**

 **X : Gak boong!**

 **Ch : Iya!**

 **X : Gak!**

 **Ch : Iya!**

 **X : Gak!**

 **Ch : Iya!**

 **X : GAK BOONG!**

 **Ch : Eee…. Iya iya, gak boong kok**

 **X : Gitu kek dari tadi**

 **A : Jadi, ceritanya Author di katjang nih?**

 **X + Ch : …..**

 **S : SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **A : Heh! OH SEHUUUUUUUNNNN!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"Yeobo…" Ucap eomma Chanyeol kepada suami tercintanya

"Nde.. waeyo?" Jawab sang suami lembut

"Apa kita tidak salah karena tidak memberitahukan mereka tentang itu? Lagipula mereka sudah dewasa, mereka pasti bisa mengatasainya, bukan?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun, sang suami. Merasa tau arah pertanyaan sang istri, Yoochun pun langsung menengok melihat wajah khawatir Junsu. Yoochun hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut khawatir dan ketakukan dimata sang istri

"Aku takut mereka membenci kita.. bagaimana pun juga, walaupun mereka kuliah dikampus yang sama, belum tentu mereka akrab. Bahkan belum tentu mereka saling kenal"

"Tenanglah.. Kita akan memberitahu mereka semua, tapi kita menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan saat ini belum tepat waktunya.. Otte?" ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum, membuat Junsu ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas

"Hmm… Baiklah" ucap Junsu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya –disamping Yoochun- dan menuju dapur unruk membuat makan siang untuknya dan Yoochun

'Semoga kau tidak membenci kami, Chanyeol..' lanjut Yoochun dalam hati

"Jadi… kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Xiumin saat mereka melihat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, sementara mereka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Lay

"Kami dipindahkan oleh orangtua kami karena masalah keluarga" jawab Suho dengan senyum lembutnya membuat Lay merona merah

"Dan kami dipanggil karena?"

"I-Itu…"

 **-Flashback-**

" _Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kai berbarengan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang dipanggil oleh dua namja itu juga ikut kaget_

" _C-Chanyeol?"_

" _Kai?"_

" _Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget akan kehadiran mereka_

" _Kalian kenapa disini?" tanya Kai balik_

" _Kami kuliah disini" jawab Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta jawaban_

" _Kami dipindahkan kesini"_

" _Loh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim yang melihat mereka sedari tadi dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka pun menjawab dengan anggukan. "Wahh… kalau begitu, tugas kalian akan lebih mudah"_

" _Eh?" bingung mereka_

" _Seonsaengnim meminta Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan kemari untuk membantu seonsaengnim temani siswa-siswa baru ini keliling kampus dan mengenalkan kampus kita ini kepada mereka.. boleh kan?" tanya seonsaengnim. Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung saling pandang. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap para namja meminta izin mereka. Mereka pun mengangguk_

" _Ne~ kami akan membantu anda seonsaengnim" jawab Baekhyun membuat Jung seonsaengnim tersenyum._

" _Ah, tapi tunggu dulu! Seonsaengnim hanya memegang daftar pindahan Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Sementara yang tiganya lagi terselip disuatu tempat. Yang mana Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun" Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun pun mengangkat tengan mereka " Dan tiganya lagi, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim_

" _Kim Joonmyeon"_

" _Wu Yifan"_

" _Kim Jongdae"_

" _Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama kalian disuatu tempat. Akan seonsaengnim cari dulu ya~" sebelum pergi jauh, Jung seonsaengnim tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan kembali ketempatnya semula. "Kyungsoo, bisakah kau dan salah satu antara Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin pergi kekelas, memanggil Minseok, Yixing dan Tao ke ruang guru dan langsung berkeliling? Untuk menghemat waktu?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim._

 _Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan menjawab, "Baiklah, saem. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi bersama Kim Jongin. Ayo, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membungkukkan badannya menunjukkan rasa hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruang guru, disusul oleh Kai dibelakangnya. Jung seonsaengnim pun kembali mencari daftar pindahan Suho, Kris dan Chen._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Xiumin, Lay dan Tao pun datang dan memasang muka kaget serta banya tanda tanya yang menjadi background mereka sekarang ini. Mereka dengan perlahan berjalan menuju Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan muka meminta penjelasan._

 _Baru saja Luhan membuka mulutnya, Jung seonsaengnim sudah kembali dengan membawa daftar pindahan Suho, Kris dan Chen. "Nah, ini dia. Ah, Minseok, Yixing dan Tao sudah datang?" mereka mengangguk_

" _Nah, sekarang kalian tolong bantu mereka ya! Seonsaengnim ada pekerjaan yang lain. Hati-hati~" ucap Jung Seonsaengnim sebelum pergi menuju meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas. Mereka pun keluar dan menjelaskan keadaan mereka sekarang pada Xiumin, Lay dan Tao yang sedari tadi memasang muka tidak mengerti_

 **-Flashback end-**

"Begitulah.." setelah Luhan menjelaskan panjang x lebar x tinggi tentang apa yang terjadi. Xiumin, Lay dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Jadi, kenapa kita tidak mulai sekarang saja?" tanya Xiumin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan "Eum.. baiklah"

"Jadi, siapa yang ing-" belum juga lelaki manis bermata rusa itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia merasa ada yang memeluknya. Ia menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan –dan Sehun- yang melihat itu menggeram kesal. Luhan langsung menepis tangan namja itu dari pinggangnya dan menjauh dari namja itu. Ia memasang tatapan tajamnya kepada namja itu

"Apa maumu, Wang?" desis Luhan

"Aku? Aku hanya menginginkan mu, Xi" ucapnya sambil menyeringai

"Pergi dan kembalilah ke kelasmu sendiri, Jackson Wang! Aku muak melihat wajahmu dengan seringaian yang sama sekali tidak membuatku takut itu!" ucap Luhan sinis

"Ckckck, kau tidak boleh seperti itu dong Lu~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu! Nama itu hanya di dedikasikan kepada sahabat-sahabatku saja!" ucap Luhan geram membuat Jackson semakin melebarkan seringaiannya

"Oh, ada apa nona Kim? Kau takut padaku?" tanya Jackson saat melihat Xiumin gemetar. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menarik Xiumin dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya lalu menatap mata Jackson dengan lurus dan tajam.

"Cih, aku tidak menginginkannya, kau tau? Yang mengincarnya kan Jimin, bukan aku. Aku hanya mengincarmu nona Xi~" ucap Jackson santai

"Apa maksudmu Jimin mengincarnya?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Beritahu tidak ya?"

"Cepat beritahukan aku!" teriak Luhan marah. Astaga Lu, untung saja kau sudah berada di kantin yang notabennya sangat sangat jauh dari ruang guru. Jika tidak, kupastikan setelah kau berteriak seperti itu, semua guru yang berada di ruang guru akan keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah, sorry, ini sudah waktunya aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Jadi, aku pergi dulu ya, chagiya~" ucap Jackson sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Jackon berhenti dan kembali menatap mereka membuat Luhan bingung dan langsung tercenggang setelah mendengarkan kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum kembali pergi keluar

"Sebenernya, aku sudah tau kalau Minseok tidak takut padaku secara lurus. Dia takut padaku karena aku adalah teman akrab Jimin. Dan jika kau ingin tau apa maksudku kalau Minseok itu incaran Jimin, silahkan tanya sendiri pada Minseok, **apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Jimin padanya** " seiring dengan selesainya ucapan itu, Jackson pun berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempat tadi. Hening melanda mereka sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Luhan memecahkan keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan dengan ekspresi panik

"X-Xiu.. bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya pada Xiumin yang sekarang sudah duduk dan tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Xiu!" teriak Luhan karena Xiumin belum juga mau membuka mulutnya.

"Xiumin" sekali lagi panggilan yang ditujukan pada Xiumin tetapi yeoja itu tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat

"Kim Minseok!" Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar karena Xiumin mendiamkannya pun berteriak memanggil nama aslinya. Xiumin pun akhirnya mau menatap Luhan, dengan mata berairnya. "Kumohon Lu, biarkan aku menyimpan satu rahasia pada diriku sendiri untuk sekali ini, dan biarkan aku siap dahulu sebelum memberitahukan rahasia ini pada kalian, jebal~" mohon Xiumin pada Luhan. Luhan yang tidak tega pun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Luhan membuat Xiumin menghela nafasnya lega dan tersenyum lembut sembari mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan.

"EHEM!" dehem Sehun keras membuat semua perhatian menjadi tertuju padanya. Sehun memasang tatapan tajamnya ke arah Luhan yang menggidik ngeri karena melihat tajamnya tatapan Sehun sampai-sampai Luhan yakin, hanya dengan tatapan setajam pisau dari matanya saja, orang pasti sudah terbunuh.

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kantin, menghiraukan Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan protesnya juga teman-temannya yang memanggilnya.

"Heumm… jadi kami sekelas dengan mu?" tanya seorang namja tan yang bertanya pada yeoja bermata bulat

"Ya, kalian semua berada dikelasku dan teman-temanku" jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Sekarang, mereka telah selesai berkeliling kampus, dan Jongin sudah tau juga hafal setiap ruangan yang ada di setiap lantai

"Sekarang kan kita sudah selesai, lalu…. Apa?"

Hening sesaat

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang guru untuk meminta informasi?" saran Jongin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berjalan di lorong kampus yang luas dan panjang –hanya berdua- dengan santai dan bersenda gurau. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang guru. Kyungsoo mengetuk pelan pinru ruangan itu dan masuk sambil membungkuk hormat, diikuit oleh Jongin di belakangnya

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Yoon seonsaengnim lembut.

"Ah, aku mencari Jung seonsaengnim, Yoon saem~ apakah ada?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya~" ucap Yoon seonsaengnim sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk di mejanya untuk memanggil Jung seonsaengnim. Jika kalian ingin tau dia siapa, dia adalah Yoon seonsaengnim atau Yoon Jeonghan seonsaengnim. Dia adalah guru yang paling baik hati dan popular di kampus ini. Dia adalah guru favorit Kyungsoo disini. Selain sikapnya yang baik hati, ia juga sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul, cantik pula. Ckckck, berarti Choi seonsaengnim a.k.a Choi Seungcheol seonsaengnim, sangat beruntung mempunyai istri sepertinya

"Kyungsoo~! Jongin~ kemarilah~" teriak Jung seonsaengnim memanggil Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari meja kerjanya, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Yoon seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin untuk menuju ke meja kerjanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yoon seonsaengnim yang sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula

"Dia sudah mengingat namaku dan wajahku? Daebak~" bisik Jongin pelan pada Kyungsoo

"Ingatannya memang terkenal sangat kuat" bisik Kyungsoo lagi

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim

"Eumm…. Kami tidak tau yang lainnya sudah selesai atau bahkan sudah mulai atau belum berkelilingnya, tapi kami sudah selesai. Jadi, sekarang kami harus apa saem?" tanya Kyungsoo. Terlihat Jung seonsaenim sedang memikirkan jawabannya

"Aku rasa, kalian boleh pulang cepat hari ini" ujar Jung seonsaengnim membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Jung seonsaengnim mengangguk, "Ne. lagipula, saem menghargai kalian yang sudah mau membantu saem. Berkeliling kampus itu sangat susah dan melelahkan lho. Apalagi kalau sambil mebimbing anak baru, mengingat betapa besarnya kampus ini. Jadi, kalian sudah boleh pulang, dan besok masuk sesuai jam kelas kalian. Dan Kyungsoo, beritahu teman-teman mu yang lain juga, otte?" ucap Jung seonsaengnim dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Baru saja mereka ingin pergi, tiba-tiba Jung seonsaengnim teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan mereka

"Kyungsoo-ssi…" ucap Jung seonsaengnim

"Ne?"

"Boleh tolong panggilkan Baekhyun kemari?"

 **-CHANYEOL POV-**

"Jadi, ini adalah taman belakang kampus. Biasanya, siswa-siswa yang belum masuk atau hendak memakan makan siangnya, mereka akan duduk di bangku taman. Karena pemandangan yang indah, juga suasana angina yang sejuk disini. Disini, juga sering terdapat para siswa yang sedang belajar, bermain, dll. Baiklah, ini adalah akhir dari sesi 'melakukan perkenalan dan berkeliling mengitari kampus' ala Baekhyun. Kamsahamnida~!" ucap yeoja bermata sipit dengan tangan yang membuat tanda peace dan diletakkan didepan mata kanannya, membuat aku tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa, eoh?" tanyanya ngambek sementara aku semakin mengeraskan tawaku mengejeknya. Baekhyun yang semakin ngembek pun langsung memegang bukunya dan memukul-mukul aku di bagian lengan membuat aku mengaduh karena pukulannya benar-benar menyakitkan

"Aaaaa! Ampun, Baek~! Ampunnn!"

"Tidak ada kata ampun untukmu, dasar yoda kelebihan kalsium!"

"Yack! Aku bukan yoda! Dan aku tidak kelebihan kalsium tau! Pada umur segini, tentu saja tinggiku ini normal! Kau saja yang terlampaui pendek!" belaku

"Apanya yang bukan yoda, hah?! Jelas-jelas kupingmu itu sangat lebar, bahkan aku sangat yakin kalau gajah sedang menangis meraung-raung karena kelebaran kupingnya kalah oleh lebarnya kuping mu itu, dasar yoda caplang! Dan, mwo?! Apa kau baru saja mengataiku pendek?! Dasar belatung caplang! Curut kelebihan kalsium! Gorila kasablanka! Aku membencimu!"

Aku yang mendengar ejekan-ejakan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun dan tertuju padaku secara tanpa jeda dan berurutan itu langsung tercengang ditempatku berdiri hanya dengan memandang Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh dariku dan lebih memilih bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang sedang mengitari bunga mawar tersebut. Dengan pelan, aku pun menghela nafas beratku dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. 'sepertinya, aku terlalu keterlaluan mengatainya pendek. Pasti dia sangat kesal sekarang. Tunggu, tapi apa masalahnya kalau yeoja itu pendek? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku meminta maaf'

"Hei.."

"…"

"Hoi.."

"…"

"Hai.."

"…"

"HALLO HALLO! ADA ORANG DISANA?! APAKAH BYUN BAEKHYUN MASIH HIDUP?! MASIH BISA MENDENGAR?! KOK, AKU PANGGIL TIDAK MENJAWAB YAA? AH, JANGAN JANGAN DIA SUDAH MATI DITAMBAH TULI! JADI DIA TIDAK BI-" ucapanku tertahan karena Baekhyun sudah memasuki gumpalan kertas yang baru saja di robeknya dari bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"DIAM KAU, MONYET BERTUBUH MANUSIA YANG KELEBIHAN KALSIUM DAN CAPLANG!" yang benar saja, sekarang setelah mengataiku belatung caplang, curut kelebihan kalsium, gorila kasablanka, sekarng dia mengataiku 'monyet bertubuh manusia yang kelebihan kalsium dan caplang'? sebenarnya, berapa banyak nama julukan yang dia punya untukku sih?

"Yang benar saja, masa aku tampan ini disebut monyet?" ucapku ngambek. Baekhyun pun berbalik badan dan menatapku dengan muka datarnya, "Kau memang monyet!"

'Cih, lihat saja. Nanti kau juga akan jatuh cinta oleh manusia yang kau sebut monyet ini' batinku sambil mem-poutkan bibirku sepanjang 5 cm dan pergi menjauh darinya. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada eomma nya. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearahku dan duduk disamping kanan ku. Hening melanda kami. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku dengan acara ngambek ku dan Baekhyun yang tidak mau bicara sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara,

"Chan~" panggilnya dengan nada yang imut. Astaga, Chanyeol tahan yaa…

"Chan~" panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang bertambah imut. Kumohon Chan, tahan! 

"Chanyeollie~" Baek! Bisakah nada bicaramu tidak bertambah imut?!

"Park Chanyeollie~~" Ok! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memanggilku dengan nada yang bertambah imut sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kananku. Shit, kenapa dia harus sangat imut sihh?

"Ne?" tapi tetap saja, Park Chanyeol ya Park Chanyeol. Aku menjawabnya dengan nada dingin dan singkat.

"Kau ngambaek, eoh?" tanya nya

"Ani" jawabku dengan nada yang sama

"Aaaaa~ Chanyeollie~~ aku hanya bercanda. Jangan ngambek dong~ yah, yah?" ucapnya dengan menggerakkan lengan kananku dan memasang puppy eyes. Sial, sepertinya aku harus mengalah

Aku tersenyum lembut lalu menjulurkan kedua tanganku untuk mencubit pipinya membuat sang empu kesakitan, "Hyak! Phak Chanhyeoll! Hepass! Hahi hahu! (Yak! Park Chanyeol! Lepas! Sakit tau!)" aku pun terkekeh mendengar nada bicaranya yang terkesan sangat kesal. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dan langsung dihadiahi tepukan ringan di lengan kananku. Aku tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang sekarang memerah karena cubitanku

"Cih, kau melakukannya lagi, ku patahkan lehermu tuan Park!" ucapnya kesal

"Ne, ne~ makanya, jangan terlalu imut dong" eh, apakah penglihatanku benar sekarang? Sekilas, aku melihat Baekhyun merona karena ucapanku dan langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Aaa~~ gwiyeowo~~

Aku baru saja ingin bicara, tapi niatku ku urungkan karena ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun segera meminta izin padaku untuk mengangkatnya dan tentu saja aku mengizinkannya. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dariku dan menjawab telfonnya

"Yeoboseyo?"

"….."

"Eoh? Jinjja?"

"….."

"Eh, waeyo?"

"….."

"Eum.. ne~ aku akan segera kesana dengan caplang~" Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya,'apa-katamu-barusan?'

"Ahahaha! Maksudku Chanyeol~" 

"….."

"Ne~ aku pun setuju dengan itu!"

"….."

"Ne, aku segera kesana! Pai pai~"

Setelah selesai bicara dengan seseorang di telefon, Baekhyun kembali kepadaku. "Kyungsoo yang menelfon, katanya, jika sudah selesai, kita sudah boleh pulang. Tapi, aku dipanggil oleh Jung seonsaengnim, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Hmm… kurasa aku akan ikut. Kajja!" jawabku dan menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang guru

"Aishh… lepaskan aku dasar albino!"

"Tidak!" 

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!" 

"Tidak!"

"Aisshhh… lepas Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi, Xi Luhan! Aku ingin tau siapa namja yang tadi memelukmu!" ucap Sehun dengan gerutuan pada saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir

Luhan mendengus kesal pada albino *eh* Sehun. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang sedari tadi dari kantin hanya untuk menyeretnya ke belakang kampus. "Memangnya kenapa, eoh?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menaikkan alisnya bingung

"Memangnya kenapa apa?" tanya Sehun balik membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas

"Memangnya kenapa kau minta diceritakan tentangnya?" gemas Luhan pada Sehun

"Karena aku ingin tau" jawaban dari Sehun sukses membuat Luhan menganga tidak percaya. 'hanya karena ingin tau, dia sampai menyeretku?' batin Luhan

"Sudahlah! Aku malas membahas namja China gila tak tau diri itu! Lagipula, kita harus berkeliling sekarang atau akan dimarahi! Ayo cepat!" Luhan langsung berbalik memegang tangan Sehun dan menariknya kedalam kampus. Sehun yang merasakan tangan Luhan mengenggam tangannya pun hanya tersenyum

'Tapi, Lu…" Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat Sehun penasaran

"Apa?"

"Ah.. t-tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya juga menarik Sehun

'kenapa namja tadi terlihat sangat menginginkan Luhan? Tidak biasanya seorang namja terus mengejar orang yang sudah mencampakkannya?' batin Sehun sambil memasang pose berpikir

'Dan juga, dia terlihat seperti, melaksanakan rencana..' Sehun yang kembali membatin/? Pun menutup matanya.

'Aisshhh… apa yang sedang dia rencanakan yaa?' Ia terus memikirkannya membuat dia pusing dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

'Tunggu, apa mungkin…?'

"Sehun-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan khawatir saat melihat Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya dan seketika menjadi pucat /tunggu, dia kan emang udah pucet -_-/. Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya

"A-Ani.. gwaenchana" jawab Sehun sambil menyengir kaku. Luhan memasang wajah tidak percaya, tapi langsung menggidikkan bahunya acuh akan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja albino itu

'Aku akan menjagamu, Lu' batin Sehun final dan langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Luhan yang sedang menjelaskan universitasnya

"….."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada mereka Xiu?"

"…..'

"Xiu?"

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Xiu, bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatmu…"

"Chen, aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka dalam masalah ini. Apa kau ingat kejadian kemarin. Kyungsoo baru saja hampir dilecehkan, Baekhyun sudah seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang? Jika mereka tau masalah ini, bukan Baekhyun saja yang akan seperti kemarin, Luhan dan Tao juga akan ikut seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin Lay dan Kyungsoo juga ikut marah walau caranya berbeda. Kau tidak tau seberapa mengerikannya sahabat-sahabatku"

Chen menghela nafasnya berat. Ternyata Xiumin sangat keras kepala. Mereka sekarang berada di kantin. Sebenernya cuman Xiumin sih yang gak mau pergi kemana-mana, Chen hanya menemaninya takut kenapa-napa /Cih, moduuusss -"/

"Tapi kau yang terluka dalam kasus ini, Xiu.." Chen kembali membujuk Xiumin memberitahukan kebenarannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya memb uat Chen kembali pusing memikirkannya. 'Aishhh… Tuhan… aku punya salah apa sehingga yeoja yang kusukai sangat keras kepala?" tunggu, yeoja yang kusukai? Ckckck, ternyata Chen menyukai Xiumin.. pantes peduli banget /Ch : Ck, banyak omong lu Thor A : hehehe~/

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini?" Xiumin terdiam memikirkan jawabannya

"Sampai aku siap memberitahukannya" Chen hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Xiumin tadi menceritakan masalahnya dan menyuruhnya merahasiakannya. Ia tidak punya pilihan sama sekali selain merahasiakannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya. Panggil aku saja saat kau ingin memberitahukan mereka masalah ini, aku akan menemani dan membantumu sebisaku" ucap Chen sambil tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin membuat dia merona tipis akan perkataan Chen. "Eumm.. kamsahamnida, Chen-ah" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum juga dan Chen membalasnya. 'Hhh.. sepertinya, aku memilih orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara. Aku merasa lebih lega sekarang' batin Xiumin

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan disini?" pertanyaan Chen membuat Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya membuat kesan imut. Ayolah, Xiumin. Chen sedang menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipimu sekarang

"Apa? Memang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Xiumin

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau ditugaskan untuk menemaniku keliling kampus?" mendengar jawaban Chen sambil menepuk dahinya keras karena melupakannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Chen membuat Chen merona tipis. Ia langsung menarik tangan Chen keluar kantin

"Kajja!" Chen hanya tersenyum karena melihat kembali keceriaan Xiumin dan memfokuskan dirinya saat Xiumin sudah mulai menjelaskan

"Kau hebat juga telah menghafal semuanya" ucap Lay pada Suho yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Mereka telah menyelesaikan tur kampus mereka dan sekarang sedang duduk berisitirahat disalah satu bangku di lorong sambil mengobrol

"Yahh.. daya ingatku bisa dibilang cukup hebat. Aku mudah menghafal yang aku lihat atau baca" ucap Suho dan Lay membenarkan perkataannya dengan anggukan. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal Xiumin.."

"Hmm… kurasa, dia ingin mempersiapkan diri dulu. Tidak apa, biarkan saja dia menyimpan satu rahasia." Jawab Lay lirih. Dari nada bicaranya, Suho tau bahwa Lay kecewa Karenna sahabatnya menyimpan rahasia. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Xiumin belum siap untuk memberitahukannya pada mereka, jadi Lay hanya menerimanya dan berpikir bahwa Xiumin memang butuh waktu sendiri

"Kuharap.. itu bukan hal yang akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita.." gumam Lay tidak tau pada siapa

"Eung.. kau bicara sesuatu, Lay?" tanya Suho yang mendengar Lay bergumam

"Aniya.. bukan hal yang penting kok" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum. Suho yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk-angguk dan berniat untuk tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang menyangkut 'rahasia' Xiumin

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian sejak kapan bersahabat? Aku melihat kalian, sepertinya kalian sangat akrab" tanya Suho dan membuat Lay menampilkan senyum manisnya dan menampakkan dimplenya. 'manis~!' batin Suho

"Kami bertemu saat JHS. Saat itu, kami entah kenapa sering di-bully dan di.. yah begitulah.. eumm.. if you know what I mean.." kata Lay sambil menatap Suho dan Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti akan tatapan Lay padanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya

"Mwo?! Kalian dulu JHS di-bully dan di 'begitukan?!" tanya Suho kaget. Lay langsung membungkam mulutnya karena suaranya terlalu besar.

"Shh… nanti orang lain dengar!" ucap Lay dan Suho mengangguk minta maaf "Eum.. lanjut tidak nih?"

"Ne!" jawab Suho mantap

"Sejak itu, kami jadi selalu bersama dan saling membantu. Makanya kami akrab. Saat kami lulus dan masuk SHS, tanpa kami tau ternyata kami satu sekolah lagi. Karena sedari JHS kami sudah akrab, di SHS kami jadi mudah akrab sehingga kami menjadi sahabat" jelas Lay dan mengakhirirnya dengan senyuman

Suho pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Lay

"Ne? bagaimana dengan kami apa?" tanya Suho bingung

"Bagaimana kalian menjadih sahabat?"

"Oh.. ya.. bisa dibilang, entah kenapa takdir atau bukan, kami selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas sejak SD. Jadi kami sduah terbiasa, dan kami jadi akrab dan bersahabat. Ditambah lagi, orang tua kami saling mengenal dan bersahabat jadi kami sering bertemu juga" jawab Suho singkat dan kini giliran Lay yang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Soal sahabat.. orang tuamu punya berapa sahabat?" Suho berpikir sejenak

"Well.. katanya sih orangtuaku ber-12. Eommaku ber-12, appaku ber-12" Lay menatapnya tidak percaya

"Jinjja? Ber-12?" tanyanya dan Suho menangguk dengan menatap Lay bingung

"Ada apa?"

"Ani… hanya saja, jumlah sahabat eomma dan appamu, juga mama dan baba ku juga sama. Masing-masing dari mereka ber-12" Suho menatap Lay tidak percaya. Lalu sedetik kemudian mereka saling menatap.

"Tidak mungkin kan kalau orang tua kita bersahabat?" tanya Lay

"Jika itu benar, ini akan benar-benar menjadi takdir.." jawab Suho

 _KRING KRING_

"Ah, mian, tunggu sebentar. Ada pesan masuk" kata Lay lalu membuka smartphonenya

"Suho-ah, kita sudah boleh pulang" ucap Lay setelah memtikan layar smartphonenya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Suho

"Ne, Kyungsoo bilang di pesannya, njika sudah selesai berkeliling sudah boleh pulang dan akan memulai pelajarannya besok" jawab Lay

"Tapi, aku juga bosan berada dirumah. Unutk apa aku pulang?" kata Suho

"Hmm.. sebenarnya, aku juga sih.." kata Lay membenarkan Suho jika dirumah ia juga bosan. Apa yang mau diaminkan dirumah?

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Suho pada Lay

"Eodiga?"

"Kemana saja asalkan kita sudah tidak bosan"

"Boleh! Tapi tunggu, aku akan mengabari sahabatku dulu. Mereka pasti akan kalang kabut jika mengetahui aku tidak ada di kampus dan dirumah" kata lay mulai memberi merek apesan bahawa ia akan pergi bersama Suho jadi akan pulang agak sore

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran. Sahabat-sahabatmu tanpak sangat overprotective padamu. Wae? Apa ada yang terjadi padamu sehingga merek seperti itu?" tanya Suho penasaran. Lay tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Aku.. menderita hemophilia. Aku pernah sekali terluka dan hemophiliaku kambuh dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Untung saja kau berhasil diselamatkan. Sejak itu, mereka menjadi overprotective padaku" jawab Lay sambil tersneyum

"J-Jinjja? Kau punya penyakit…" kata Suho menggantung kata-katanya. Mau tau Suho kenapa? Dia speechless mendengarnya. Lay yang ceria dan murah senyum ternyata menderita penyakit mematikan yang kemungkinan akan membunuhnya jika terluka? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya

"Yah.. begitulah" jawab Lay sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu ia terluka dan masuk rumah sakit

Suho pun segera memegang kedua tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan melindungimu, Lay-ah!" ucap Suho

"Ne?" Lay bingung

"Kau tau, nanti kan kita akan jalan-jalan, jadi…"

Lay terkekeh mendengarnya, "Hem.. baiklah.. gomawo, Suho" ucap Lay dengan senyumannya membuat Suho mau tak mau ikut tersenyum

"Bagimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Lay dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Suho. Mereka pun pergi dari kampus itu

"Ooo, Kris, kita sudah boleh pulang ternyata?" kata Tao sambil menunjukkan pesan yang diterimanya dari Kyungsoo pada Kris yang sedang meminum

"Jinjja?" tanya Kris sambil mengambil ponsel Tao dari tangannya dan membaca pesannya

"Ne" jawab Tao singkat dan mengambil kembali ponselnya saat sudah memastikan kalau Kris sudah selesai membacanya

"Cih, aku juga tidak ada kegiatan dirumah. Jadi, aku akan disini saja" jawab Kris sambil terus menyeruput minumannya

"Nado~ tapi, aku juga bosan jika hanya berdiam diri disini ditemani dengan minuman-minuman" ucap Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Mau?" tanya Kris dan langsung diangguki setuju mutlak oleh Tao

"Kajja, ambil tasmu" kata Kris sambil berdiri menenteng tasnya menuju parkiran dan disusul Tao dibelakangnya

(Hmm.. entah kenapa, kok kayaknya KrisTao pendek banget? -")

"Annyeon Jung seonsaengnim~ kata Kyungsoo, anda mencariku?"

"Ne, Baekhyun-ah.. ada yang ingin seonsaengnim bicarakan"

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan Jung seonsaenngnim menunggu Jung seonsaengnim untuk memulai pembicaraan

"Eumm.. ada yang ingin seonsaengnim tanyakan pada kalian. Boleh?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk membolehkan

"Eumm.. begini.. seonsaengnim ingin tanya.." Jung seonsaengnim menggantungkan pertanyaanny membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin penasaran. Setelah Jung seonsaengnim selesai berikan pertanyaannya, ada 2 ekspresi yang ditunjukkan. Baekhyun yang tegang, dan Chanyeol yang bingung

"Sebelum seonsaengnim masuk, ada rebut-ribut apa didalam kelas?"

 **TBC**

 **Waahhhh…. Readerdeul! Author minta maaf gara2 udah lama gak update! Author sekarang lagi libur berhubung kelas 9 sedang UN jadi Author ada waktu untuk ngebuat Chapter 6nya.. maafin Author ya.. PR Author ada banyak bangetttt T_T! ini aja Author masih ada satu PR lagi yang belum selesai T_T! jadi maafin Author ya kalau misalnya Chapter 7 nya lama.. makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review… Author juga lagi ngejar waktu sekarang (ngerjain ini sambil ngerjain PR). Jadi maafin Author kalau misalnya ada typo atau yang kayak biasanya (biasanya kan Author ngetik kata-kata korea nya pake italic, di Chapter ini gk soalnya Author ngejar waktu). Jadi dadahhh~~~~~~~**

 **Terimakasih ya yang udah pada review~ Semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan makin banyak yang review…**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **안** **녕**


	9. Author Note (AN)

Halo para pembaca Author yang setia! ^^

Author cuman mau bilang nih, Author mau hiatus dulu sementara. Soalnya Author harus belajar buat UKK Senin depan. Hhh… gk kerasa deh, Auhor udh mau naik ke kelas 8 aja ^^ jadi semangat ^^

Author juga lagi stress gara-gara banyak materi yang belum Author paham buat UKK T_T Aku capek mikirin materi mulu ToT!Jadi, tolong untuk para readers unuk bisa pahamin otak dan hati/? Author yang sedang stress yaa….

Sekolah Author juga pakenya kurikulum 2013.. Jadi, kalau ada 3 pelajaran yang dibawah KKM, Author gk bakal naik kelas T_T. Terus, kalau misalnya nilai sikapnya dapet peringkat C, Author juga gk bakal naik kelas ToT

Tenang aja kok, kalau Author udah selesai UKK, nanti pasti Author lanjutin lagi ^^, jadi jangan lupain FF ku ini~^^ pasti Author bakal nxt kok

OK? OK^^

Selama tinggal gaes~.. Doa'in Author biar bisa naik kelas dengan selamat dan tanpa hambatan ya..

 **Terimakasih ya yang udah pada review~ Semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan makin banyak yang review…**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **안녕** **사랑해**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halloww semuanyuaa!**

 **C : Juanguan ualay dech Thor**

 **A : Lu sendiri alay -"**

 **Ch : Huehuehuehuehue**

 **A : Tuh kan, si bebek aja ketawanya kayak gitu.. macem orang kesurupan, tapi setan yang nyurupinnya/? Malah minta jatah/?**

 **S : Biasa Thor, otaknya mulai agak gitu**

 **Kr : Thor, jangan bikin ambigu deh Thor -"**

 **A : Apaan sih? Emangnya Author ngomong apaan?**

 **K : Itu, setan yang nyurupinnya/? Minta jatah. Kan ambigu, Thor**

 **A : Emang lu pada mikirin apa? *masang tampang muka polos***

 **S : Yang begituan, Thor~  
**

 **A : Haahh? * masih make muka polos***

 **K : Yang-**

 **Lu : WOYYYY…. JANGAN NISTAIN ANAK GUE WOYY! *langsung narik Author menjauh dari mereka***

 **? : BETUL TUHH.. INI ANAK MASIH 13 TAHUN UDH DIKASIH TAU KAYAK GITUAN!**

 **A : *nengok kearah suara* Jeonghan, lu ngapain disini?**

 **Jeonghan : Menegakkan keadilan Thor.. lu kan masih polos, gak boleh dikasih tau gituan!**

 **Jun : BETUL ITUUUU!**

 **Jeonghan : DIEM LU, JUN! BIASANYA JUGA LU GITUIN ANAK GUE MINGHAO NOH!**

 **Jun : *kabur***

 **A : *ehem.. gais, emak SVT murka***

 **Jun : Btw, Thor**

 **A : Jirr.. lu kalo mau dateng gk usah ngagetin dong..**

 **Jun : *bisik* minta tips buat ngelelehin hati cowok dong Thor. Author kan fujoshi akut dan lebih ngerti tentang uke, pengen godain/? Minghao nih~ biasa malem mingguan *bisik***

 **A : Sip, ntar gue Whatsapp**

 **Seungcheol : Jaman gini masih pake Whatsapp Thor? Sekarang itu tuh udah jamannya LINE Thor, kudet banget sih?**

 **A : *emosi* BODO KEK. SERAH GUE! GUE YANG MAKE INI! BIKIN EMOSI AJA LU PADA! ELU JUGA, NGAPAIN LU DISINI HAH?! *nunjuk Seungcheol* BAWA NOH ISTRI AMA ANAK LU! NYAMBUNG-NYAMBUNG AJA KE FF ORANG!**

 **Seungcheol : ABISNYA, KITA GAK DIBUATIN FF SIH AMA AUTHOR.. KAN JADINYA MEWEK! *sambil narik Jeonghan & Jun***

 **Su : Lah, napa jadi die yang mewek -_-"**

 **S : SILAKAN MEMBACA!  
**

 **A : T-Tunggu woyy! AUTHOR BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG~!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **KAISOO SIDE**

"Hmm.. aku masih penasaran sebenarnya. Kok, bisa kebetulan satu kampus sih?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang sedang memakan kentangnya. Fyi, abis Kyungsoo nelfon Baekhyun karena dipanggil oleh Jung seonsaengnim, mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke M*D*n*ld untuk makan siang dengan alasan kalau dirumah dan dikampus tidak ada apa-apa dan mereka bosan

"Ahu huha hak hau, Hung" Kai menjawab dengan burger yang baru saja dia gigit dan belum ditelan maupun dikunyah. "Ssttt… aku tak tau kau itu ngomong apa. Habiskan dulu burgermu yang ada didalam mulutmu itu, baru bicara" komentar Kyungsoo

"Aku bilang, aku juga tidak tau Kyung," jelas Kai setelah menelan burgernya "Aku bahkan orang yang paling tidak tau apa-apa" lanjut Kai dan Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar nada manja Kai

"Ngomong-ngomong, habis ini, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo memikirkan jawabannya sambil memasang pose berpikir "Molla, ada ide?" tanyanya balik

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Mall saja? Nanti kau ku traktir dan ku antar pulang deh.. gimana?" usul Kai

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri menuju pintu keluar restaurant. Kai yang melihat itu langsung menelan semua burgernya dalam satu lahap, mengunyahnya dengan cepat, dan menghabiskan minumnya baru berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bilang orangtua mu dulu? Bagaimana kalau mereka khawatir?" tanya Kai

"Tenang, aku tidak tinggal bersama orangtua ku kok" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai kaget dan menganga selama beberapa detik. Setelah kembali ke kesadarannya Kai langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sepanjang namanya. Yaitu, KAI, Kereta Api Indonesia

"Apa!? Jadi kau tinggal sendirian? Kau tinggal dimana!? Kau tidak apa-apa kan!? Kau berani sendirian!? Kau be-" ucapan Kai terhenti karena Kyungsoo sudah menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kai tepat agar berhenti bicara

"Tidak, Aku tidak tinggal sendirian. Aku tinggal dengan sahabat2ku yang kau kenal, yaitu Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, Lay dan Xiumin. Sebenernya sih, aku cuman tingggal dengan Baekhun dan Luhan saja, sedangkan Tao, Lay dan Xiumin tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Hanya saja, mereka sedang menginap jadi kami ber-6 satu rumah semantara. Kami tinggal disuatu komplek perumahan dekat kampus. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku tidak sendiri. Lagipula, biarpun aku sendirian, aku juga berani kok. Aku kan sudah mahasiswi, kenapa tidak berani? And as you can see, I am very very totally fine. You don't have to worry about me" jawab Kyungsoo dan diakhiri dengan senyuman dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Kai hanya terbengong mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang tidak kalah dengan pertanyaannya

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, kajja!" ajak Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal tadi dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil lalu beranjak pergi menuju Mall yang sudah mereka tentukan. (Fyi –again-, Kai, Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol berangkat ke kampus menggunakan mobil sendiri, sedangkan Sehun dan Chen, mereka numpang –bahasa gaulnya nebeng- di mobil Kai dan Suho. Jadi nanti HunHan ama ChenMin kalau pengen jalan, mereka naik mobil Luhan dan Xiumin, tapi yang nyetir Sehun sama Chen. Ngerti? Kalo gk ngerti, ku kasih tebaran jigong Kris)

Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka pun parkir kemudian turun dari mobil dan memasuki Mall. Saat masuk, Kyungsoo merasa lumayan cemburu dan Kai merasa risih. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja masuk, Kai langsung menjadi namja popular disana. Seiringnya mereka berjalan, mereka –Kai lebih tepatnya- terus dilihat-lihat oleh yeoja yeoja genit yang ada disana. 'Ck, kekasihmu itu disebelahmu, bukan disampingku. Dasar yeoja-yeoja genit' gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menatap tajam yeoja-yeoja genit itu.

Kai (jangan heran kalau misalnya nanti tiba-tiba dipanggil Jongin. Kadang Author salah inget -") yang melihat Kyungsoo menatap tajam para yeoja itu pun hanya terkekeh dalam hati. 'manis sekali dia jika cemberut seperti ini' ucap Kai dalam hati. Dengan itu, Kai pun menggerakkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di bahu Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya untuk mendekat padanya. Alhasil, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih karena Kai sedang merangkul Kyungsoo sambil berjalan. Kyungsoo yang merasakan adanya tangan di bahunya pun menoleh dan seketika langsung merona parah setelah menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan Kai yang sedang merangkulnya. Astaga, bahkan tubuh mereka sudah tidak ada jaraknya.

"Hei, biarkan seperti ini ya? Biar mereka mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih dan tidak melihat kearah kita lagi" ucap Kai di telinga kanan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun langsung memukul dada Jongin pelan, "Hush! Jangan melibatkan aku, pabbo Jongin!" desisnya

"Tapi Kyung… -3- aku merasa risih di lihati mulu!"

"Tapi jangan melibatkanku! Tidakkah kau melihat, para yeoja itu seperti ingin menerkamku bulat-bulat! Dan juga, bagaimana jika ada salah satu siswi dari kampus kita dan melihat kita?! Habislah sudah hidupku yang indah nan menyenangkan! Kau kan sudah 'populer' di kampus!" balas Kyungsoo dan langsung ditatapi tatapan memelas dari Jongin

"Ayolah Kyungie~ sekali iniiii sajaa! Aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan diapa-apakan jika memang benar ada siswi dari kampus kita~ please~~"

'tapi hatiku kenapa-napa bodoh! aku gugup jika kau berada didekatku!' geram Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Hhh… geurae! Tapi, satu kali ini saja lho! Jika tidak, aku akan membelahmu menjadi 2!" ancam Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"Ne, Arrasseo~ ah, kajja! Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?" jawab sekaligus tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun memasang pose berfikir dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka pun berjalan santai, mengabaikan tatapan iri dari para yeoja tadi juga melupakan perdebatan mereka barusan. Kyungsoo pun sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan rona merahnya, kkk~

Sesampainya mereka di bioskop, mereka langsung menuju kasir dan memilih film yang akan mereka tonton. Mereka pun memilih untuk menonton film action, yaitu X-Men. Mereka membeli tiketnya, membeli cemilan dan memasuki ruangan theater. Yang belum nonton, pastikan nonton ya~ sumaph, Author udah nonton, dan ini bener-bneer seru banget. Yaa.. gak pake banget sih sebenernya, seru 'aja'. Soalnya Author nontonnya pake tampang muka males karena awalnya gk suka filmnya + udah jam 9 malem. Hehehe… ^^"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam, mereka pun keluar dengan bergandengan tangan dan senyum yang melengkapi wajah mereka berdua. Mereka keluar dari bioskop dengan berbincang tentang film yang mereka tonton tadi. Mereka terus berbincang hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah mendengar bunyi 'kruyuk' dari perut salah satu dari mereka

"Jongin, kau lapar lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Hehehe, nafsu makanku memang besar Kyung. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak besar-besar badannya?" menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin yang sedang memasang pose berfikir itu terlihat imut. Lihat saja, tangan kanan memegang dagunya, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, dan matanya terpejam. Tanpa disadari, Kyungsoo terkekeh akan apa yang dipikirkannya itu, bahwa Jongin saat sedang berfikir itu 'lucu'.

Jongin yang mendengar kekehan Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ia seketika membeku dan melebarkan matanya. 'sungguh, ia terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini' batin Kai dengan wajah merona. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin hanya diam mematung pun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Hei, apa kau melamun?"

Jongin masih belum sadar

"Jongin?"

Belum sadar juga

"Kim Jongin!"

"Ah, ya? Apa? Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya. Jongin yang ditanya pun hanya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal denga gugup dan menjawab, "Eumm.. tidak, tidak apa. Akan ku beritahu kapan2, ok?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, kita makan yaa?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan berbinar dan penuh berharap pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah tidak percaya kearahnya. Tidak percaya karena pertama, Jongin baru saja sekitar 3 jam yang lalu Jongin memakan hamburger, lalu mereka juga membeli cemilan di bioskop tadi, dan sekarang perut Jongin mengeluarkan bunyi meminta untuk diberi makan. Kedua, kenapa dia terlihat sangat imut? (A : Idih, Author mah amit-amit Ky : Biarin :p kan ini juga menurutku kok, bukan menurut Author. Walaupun kulitnya warna putih tua K : Kok gue kesindir ya?)

"Haha, baiklah baiklah. Kau ingin ketempat makan mana memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah menyerah akan tatapan Jongin. Jongin yang mendengar itu pun langsung berbinar dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo pun membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin menuju tempat makannya dengan gelengan kepala memaklumi tingkah laku Jongin yg kekanakan, tetapi terkadang dewasa.

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai ketempat tujuan Jongin

 **-sesampainya-**

"Ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka heran. 'Astagaaaa, aku benar2 ingin membawanya pulang sekarang! Tapi aku tau, jika kau membawanya pulang, Baekhyun akan mengukir namaku pada batu berbentuk persegi dan diletakkan diatas gundukkan tanah dengan tubuhku yg berada dibawah tanah' batin Jongin

"Yap! Ini adalah tempat yang biasanya ku singgahi jika kelaparan, dan tentu saja jika aku sedang di Mall ini" jawab Jongin sambil memasuki tempat makan yang ia suka. 'Oppadak Restaurant', itulah restoran yang mereka datangi sekarang. Sepertinya melalui restoran ini, Kyungsoo jadi tau kenapa Jongin sangat suka dengan restoran ini, cinta bisa jadi

"Aku ingat, kau tadi bercerita kalau sangat sangat saaaangat menyukai ayam. Kutebak, itulah kenapa kau memilih restoran ini?" kata Kyungsoo sembari duduk di tempat yang sudah mereka pilih

Jongin pun hanya cengengesan, "Hehe, tuh ingat"

Ya, 'Oppadak Restaurant' adalah restoran yang hanya menyajikan makanan spesialis menu ayam. Singkatnya, restoran ini adalah surganya para penyuka ayam, tak terkecuali Jongin tentu saja. Mereka pun memesan makanan yang sudah pasti dipesan dengan wajah berbunga-bunga Jongin dan gelengan kepala Kyungsoo. Mereka menunggu pesanan dengan mengobrol tentang diri sendiri, kampus, bahkan sahabat2nya pun dilibatkan dalam percakapan mereka.

"Hei, apa kau lihat wajah Sehun dan Kris yang selalu berbinar saat melihat Tao dan Luhan?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak, karena aku hanya melihat wajah datar mereka" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkikik geli

"Bukan wajah muka mereka maksudku. Maksudku adalah, bagaimana cara mereka berdua memperhatikan Tao dan Luhan! Bukankah menurutmu Sehun dan Kris menyukai Luhan dan Tao?" tanya Jongin lagi pada Kyungsoo. Ia pun berfikir

"Eum.. jika itu benar, mereka benar2 tidak beruntung" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membayangkan jika 4 orang yg sedang mereka bicarakan itu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tiba2, ia merinding

"Eum, waeyo?" tanya Jongin bingung

"Kau lihat kan muka mereka yang jika sedang marah terlihat sangat sangar?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin menangguk sambil bergidik ngeri

"Dibalik wajah mereka berdua yang terkadang sangar itu, sebenernya mereka itu sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat saaaaaaaaaaaaangat manja!" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk mencerna kata2 Kyungsoo menggunakan terlalu banyak kata2 'sangat'

"Mengerti maksud dari ucapanku?" Jongin menggeleng. Kyungsoo pun memasang muka datarnya dan memutuskan untuk diam karena makanan mereka sudah sampai dan sekarang berada didepan mereka. Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Selesai makan, mereka segera membayar makanannya dan pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman dekat sana

Mereka berjalan- berjalan- dan terus berjalan dalam keadaan hening yang tidak mengenakkan –untuk mereka. Pada saat sedang berjalan, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dengan duduk dialah satu bangku panjang yang ada ditaman itu. Mereka hanya memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dalam diam, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan yang kencang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari darimana sumber suara itu, hingga Kyungsoo menemukan seorang yeoja kecil yang terjatuh dengan seorang namja kecil yang sedang menenangkannya. Ia pun berkata pada Jongin untuk menunggunya sebentar sementara Ia menghampiri anak yang menangis itu dengan perlahan. Sesampainya Ia didepan mereka, ia bertanya,

"Ada apa? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo pada anak yang menenangkan

"Kami sedang berlari, tapi ia tiba-tiba terjatuh" jawabnya dengan nada khawatir

"Hei, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut pada anak yg terluka. Anak itu diam sambil melihat kearah temannya yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun menjawab "Wonwoo, namaku Jeon Wonwoo"

"Nah, Wonwoo-ie, bolehkah eonnie melihat lukanya?" Ia lagi-lagi melihat kearah temannya yang mengangguk lagi. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan mereka berdua. Ia memegang kaki Wonwoo yang terluka dan melihat lukanya. 'hanya lecet' jawab Kyungsoo dalam sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan hansaplast yang dibawanya dan merekatkan hansaplastnya pada luka Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Anak itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo dengan membungkuk, "Jeongmal kamsahamnida, noona. Kau telah membantu kami" kata sang namja kecil. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedua anak kecil yeoja-namja itu. Kyungsoo pun sadar ia belum mengetahui nama sang namja.

"Boleh noona tau namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne noona, Kim Mingyu imnida" jawabnya sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal. Bagaimana, Wonwoo-ie? Sudah baikan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir dan dijawab anggukan malu-malu oleh Wonwoo yang bisa terbilang sangat imut

"Maaf noona. Wonwoo-ie memang pemalu pada orang baru" kata Mingyu sambil memegang tangan Wonwoo

"Kalian disini sendirian? Dimana orangtua kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Appa kami sedang bekerja, eomma kami sedang membelikan kami minuman" jawab Mingyu, lagi

"Tunggu, kalian adik-kakak atau…" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

"Ah, kami tetangga, noona" jawab Wonwoo

"Wonwoo-ie, akhirnya kau mau bersuara~" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo yang merasa tanpa sadar bicara pun hanya menunduk malu dan bersembunyi dibelakang Mingyu. Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Kyungie…" Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Kai yang sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Dia menangis kenapa?" tanya Kai sambil melihat kearah Wonwoo

"Hanya lecet saja, bukan luka parah kok" jawab Kyungsoo sambil ikut melihat kearah Wonwoo

"Noona, dia siapa?" tanya Mingyu dan diberi tatapan penasaran oleh Wonwoo. Kyungsoo yang ditanya pun melihat kearah Mingyu dan menjawab "Oh, Jongin? Dia teman dekatku" jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada polos. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun memerah dan menjawab dnegan gugup, "A-Aniyo, dia teman dekatku, bukan pacarku. Arra Wonwoo-ie?" jawab Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ie, tadi eonnie mu ini salah bicara" celetuk Kai tiba-tiba menimbulkan wajah pensaran dua bocah itu kembali dan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin yang diberi tatapan seperti itu hanya menyeringai, "Kita bukannya bukan pacaran, tapi belum pacaran" usai mendengar itu, wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah. Ia memukul lengan Jongin keras dan menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari Jongin.

"Aaa! Kyungie, appoyo~" kata Jongin sambil cemberut

"Ohh, Jonginnie, sakit ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah lengannya yang tadi ia pukul. Jongin mengangguk

"Rasakan!" jawab Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Kai membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. 'Aisshh, ternyata benar ya kata Suho, angel kadang bisa berubah menjadi devil jika diganggu' batin Kai miris

"Oppa, jadi oppa tidak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo eonnie?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Tidak!" tegas Kyungsoo dan men-deathglare Kai untuk diam

"Oppa tampan! Nanti saat besar, Wonwoo jadi pengantin oppa ya?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berbinar. Perkataannya membuat 3 orang yang ada bersamanya membelalakan matanya.

"Heee? Tidak boleh! Wonwoo-ie hanya boleh untuk Mingyu-ie saja!" –Mingyu

"W-Wonwoo, kau ingin menjadi pengantinnya? Tidak salah? Dia bodoh loh?" –Kyungsoo

"Yak! Kyungie, aku hanya kurang pintar, bukan bodoh! eum.. Wonwoo-ie.. gimana ya ngomongnya" –Kai

Dan berbagai ocehan dari Mingyu dan Kyungsoo membuat Kai harus menjawabnya dan Wonwoo diam memperhatikan.

"Eung, Wonwoo-ie?"

"Ne, oppa?" jawab Wonwoo berbinar

"Nanti kalau Wonwoo mau jadi pengantin oppa, kan Wonwoo harus sudah besar dulu kan? Sekarang umur Wonwoo-ie berapa?" tanya Kai lembut

"5 tahun…" jawab Wonwoo lirih

"Nah, kalau ingin menikah kan berarti Wonwoo menunggu kira-kira sekitar 15 tahun lagi kan?"

"Ne.." jawab Wonwoo lagi lirih

"Nah, sekarang kan oppa sudah 19 tahun, kalau menunggu Wonwoo selama 15 tahun, oppa berarti umurnya sudah 34 tahun, Wonwoo mau menikah dengan oppa walaupun oppa sudah berumur 34 tahun?" tanya Kai dengan lembut berharap Wonwoo menjawab tidak

"Ani… oppa terlalu tua.." jawab Wonwoo lirih membuat 3 orang yang disampingnya membatin kata kata kemenangan

"Nah.. berarti Wonwoo tidak bisa menikah dengan oppa"

"Hmm.. geurae. Kalau begitu, Wonwoo-ie menikah dengan Mingyu-ie saja nanti saat sudah besar! Siapa tau Mingyu-ie saat sudah besar tampan" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah tidak bersalah membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sweatdrop

"Mingyu-ah, Wonwoo-ah~~" teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari ujung taman

"Ah, eomma!" panggil Wonwoo sambil berlari saat melihat sosok eommanya bersama eomma Mingyu

"Ah, noona, hyung, terimakasih sudah membantu. Kami pulang dulu yaa~ bye~" kata Mingyu dan ikut berlari menyusul Wonwoo sudah berada didekapan eommanya. Eomma Mingyu dan Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih sudha mau menemani anak-anaknya bermain selama mereka membeli minuman untuk mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun membalasnya dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok mereka sudah tidak terlihat

"Pulang? Atau masih ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo

"Eumm… ini baru pukul 4 sore. Ayo jalan-jalan dulu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tanpa sadar memeluk lengan kiri Jongin. Jongin yang tangannya dipeluk pun hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun pergi ke kedai es krim yang berada tidak jauh dari taman tadi. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol tentang kesukaan mereka

"Kau suka kartun apa?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Pororo! Dia itu sangat imuuuttt!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berbinar

"Hahaha, Kyung, kau juga imut" kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bersemu merah

"Diam kau!"

"Hei aku serius!" jawab Kai

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempercepat jalannya karena kedai es krimnya sudah terlihat. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo malu pun hanya terkekeh dan berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah masuk kedalam.

Didalam, ia langsung menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk tenang di meja khusus untuk 2 orang. Ia pun menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Akan ku pesankan. Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanyanya

"Cokelat!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Kai yang mendengar betapa semangatnya Kyungsoo jika soal eskrim pun hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk, dan membelikannya. Kai membeli 2 es krim cone rasa cokelat 2, untuk dirinya dan tentu saja Kyungsoo. Saat Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia melihat Kyungsoo seperti kaget akan apa yang ada di handphone-nya

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo sudah duduk didepannya. Ia cepat-cepat mematikan handphone-nya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"A-Aniyo. Gwaenchana.." jawab Kyungsoo gugup

"Kau sudah disuruh pulang?" tanya Kai sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memberi es krim cokelat Kyungsoo

"Aniyo, itu bukan dari teman-temanku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil eskrimnya

"Lalu? Orangtuamu?" tanya Kai penasaran

"Aniyo, bukan juga" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"Terus siapa?" rajuk Jongin sebal karena pertanyaannya tidak langsung dijawab, malah bermain teka-teki dahulu

"Hahahaha, itu.. Tao baru saja mengirim pesan pada grup kami," Jongin mengangguk penasaran

"Dia sedang jalan dengan Kris..."

.

.

.

"Mwoya?!" teriak Kai kaget membuat perhatian seluruh cafe menjadi tertuju kepada mereka. Kyungsoo pun meminta maaf kepada seluruh pengunjung cafe dan memukul kepala Kai. "Appo~" rintih Kai

"Rasakan! Makanya, jangan membuat keributan!" kata Kyungsoo marah dan kembali duduk

"Tapi serius, Kris sedang jalan dengan Tao?" tanya Kai tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang terjadi

"Iya, bener! Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Bukan bermaksud ngatain Kris nih ya, tapi dia kan.. kayak gak ada tertariknya ama yeoja" kata Kai pelan

"Mwo?! Maksudmu dia G-" teriakan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Kai membekap mulutnya. "Ssttt... jangan keras-keras!"

"Mian, mian. Jadi, maksudmu Kris itu..."

"Bukan! Maksudku itu, dia cuman tertarik sama basket dong. Dia gk meduliin yeoja yeoja yang fans ama dia. Dia itu cuek sama dingin walaupun gk se-Sehun" kata Kai untuk memperjelas kesalahpahaman/? Kyungsoo

"Ohh, gitu. Makanya, kalo ngomong tuh yang jelas dong! Gimana sih? Kan jadi salah paham!" maki/? Kyungsoo

"Hehehehe..." nyengir/? Kai

Mereka pun memakan es krim dalam keadaan diam. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka membayar es krim yang mereka makan dan ke Mall lagi. "Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke Mall lagi? Kayaknya tadi kita ke Mall, nonton, keluar Mall, makan, ke taman, ke kedai es krim, terus ke Mall lagi." Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ada yang ingin kubeli disana"

PLAK

"Appo~ kenapa kau suka sekali sih memukul kepalaku? Nanti kalau kepalaku menjadi kotak seperti Chen gmn?" rajuk Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang ditanya hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Kai

"Habis, buang buang tenaga aja. Bukannya dari tadi waktu kita masih di Mall beli barangnya!" Kai nyengir kuda/?

"Yah... jangan salahkan aku dong. Tuh salahin Authornya!"

/A : Lah, kok jadi gue?

K : an elu yg buat, kenapa lu buat begini

A : Serah gua lah.. gue kan pengennya kalian tuh lebih deket gitu loh.. LAGIAN, WEH! NGAPAIN LU LAGI DI FF TIBA-TIBA NGOMONG AMA GUE! BALIK LU SONO!/

"Yah.. aku nya kan lupa Kyung~ gak apa-apa ya.. temenin yaa?" kata Kai

"Ck, iya iya. Tapi cepet loh!" kata Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangguk siap. Mereka pun masuk kedalam Mall lagi dan menuju tempat yang ingin Kai datangi untuk membeli sesuatu katanya. Dan inilah yang Kyungsoo tidak suka. Lagi-lagi, para yeoja di Mall melihat kearah mereka -Kai lebih tepatnya- dengan tatapan memuja. 'Ck, diliatin lagi' batin Kyungsoo jengah

Kai yang melihat itupun nyengir, "Kyung, wae? Kau jengah ya gara-gara aku lagi-lagi diliatin.." goda Kai

"Ani! Siapa bilang! Jangan teralu percaya diri kamu!" bentak Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Kai yang sadar kalau Kyungsoo kesal malah semakin menggoda Kyungsoo "Eii~ jangan berbohong Kyungie~ Ayolah~"

"Ishh! Anirago!" bentak Kyungsoo lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai. Kai bukannya takut karena bentakan Kyungsoo malah semakin tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

/K : Ada ya Thor orang gila tapi ganteng

A : Ada kok.

K : Mana?

A : Elu/ *Abaikan ini*

"Kyung-" ucapan Kai terhenti karena Kyungsoo melayangkan deathglarenya yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan malah membuatnya tambah imut

"Wae?!"

"Yak! Lepas!" bentak Kyungsoo (lagi) karena Kai memegang tangannya

/A : Apaan? Tadi aja waktu Kai-

Ky : Diem Ai!

A : Y-Ye Umi!/

"Kenapa? Apa yang dilepas?" tanya Kai –pura pura- polos

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud! Tak usah sok polos, Babo! Cepat lepas atau aku akan memanggil Baek-" belum juga Kyungsoo menyelesaikan omongannya, Kai langsung mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo sedari tadi dan memasukkan kedalam kantong celananya –Kai-

"Yak! Kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga!" Bentak Kyungsoo (Lagi) /A : Umi, suka banget sih teriak- te- Ky : Gue bilang diem Ai! A : Nde! Mianhamnida!/ -sangat- marah. Lagi-lagi, bukannya Kai takut, ia malah tertawa kecil melihat mata burung hantu Kyungsoo yang sudah besar menjadi tambah besar karena marah dan itu menambahkan kesan imut padanya

Kai dan Kyungsoo terus kejar-kejaran, mengabaikan para yeoja yang masih melihat mereka. Kyungsoo mengejar Kai untuk mendapatkan ponselnya, dan Kai menghindar dari Kyungsoo agar ponselnya tidak diambil oleh pemiliknya, membuat yeoja-yeoja yang melihat betapa tampan dan eksotisnya Kai /A : Huweekkk! Kresek aman kresek!/ itu iri dan cemburu.

"Kubilang kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga!" kata Kyungsoo sambil terus mengejar Kai yang selalu lari darinya.

"Kalau begiru kemarilah!" ujar Kai sambil terus berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo

Sebenernya, jika Kai hanya diam ditempatnya dan memegang ponsel Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi juga itu akan berhasil. Toh, tubuh Kai lebih tinggi dibanding Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, menurutnya itu tidak romatis. Ia tau, sebenernya Kyungsoo itu kesal dan cemburu. Makanya ia membuat Kyungsoo mengejarnya untuk membuktikan bahwa sudah ada orang yang merebut hatinya dan itu adalah seorang yeoja yang tak lain bernama Do Kyungsoo

Lama kelamaan, Kyungsoo berhenti berlari dan duduk di kursi panjang yang berada tepat didepan toko bubble tea. Kai melihat Kyungsoo sudah tidak mengejarnya dan duduk pun menghampirinya. Ia menghampiri toko bubble tea didepannya dan membelikan bubble tea pada Kyungsoo

"Kau capek?" tanya Kai

"Kau tidak tau betapa capeknya aku! Dasar hitam! Cepat kembalikan ponselku!"

"Mwo?! Hitam? Yak, jarang orang memiliki kulit seperti ini! Ini tuh eksostis lho!" kata Kai tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar 'Yang benar saja, masa hitam?!' batin Kai dalam hati

"Kau memang hitam kok!"

"Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu jika kau berhenti memanggilku hitam!" ucap Kai tegas

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kembalikan ponselku itu, putih tua!"

"Mwo?! Tunggu, hitam sama putih tua itu ama ta!" kaget Kai lagi

"Ish, darimananya sama sih? Jelas-jelas kau bilangnya tidak memanggilmu hitam! Emangnya ada kata-kata hitam dari kata-kata 'putih tua'?" kesal Kyungsoo

"Jangan memangilku yang berhubungan dengan kulit!"

"Cih! Banyak maunya!"

"Biar!"

"Yausudah! Mana ponselku, pesek?!"

"Yak!-" baru saja Kai ingin protes tapi sudah terputus oleh Kyungsoo

"Apa?! Pesek itu kan emang takdir! Lagipula itu kan tergantung tulang hidungmu!"

"Ishh... hidungkan ini bukannya pesek! Tapi hidungku ini pemalu, makana gk mau keluar!" kata Kai dengan tegas. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah datar dan membatin, 'Bakar gak yah.. Bakar gak yah,..'

"Tau ah!" ngambek Kyungsoo

"Yaudah deh. Aku bakal kembaliin ponsel kamu kalau misalnya kamu ngejawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur! Gimana?" tawar/? Kai

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau..." gantung Kai

"Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Kau cemburu kan saat melihatku ditatap lagi oleh yeoja-yeoja itu?"

 **TBC**

 **Pertama-tama yang mau Author ucapin adalah...**

 **Author mau minta maaf kalau misalnya Author ada banyak salah sama readerdeul. Mungkin ada yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja, Author sangat minta maaf. Maafin Author ya.. maafin Auhtor juga soalnya gk update-update selama satu bulan. Soalnya kan puasa tuh, jadi Author molor mulu dari pagi ampe sore, mandi, trs langsung buka puasa.. begituuuu terus. Nah terus, kemaren Jum'at kan Author lagi halangan jadi gk puasa. Buka laptop, ngeliat folder Fanfiction tiba-tiba inget kalau belum bikin chapter 7. Hehehe... akhirnya dari hari Jum'at Author kebut ini Chapter 7. Wkwkwk.. maapkeun Author yeth**

 **Nah, sekarang ngomongin epep kite**

 **Nah.. halo readerdeul! Seperti yang Author bilang tadi, Author minta maap yak. Hehehe... maklum, Authormu ini memang pelupa kek nenek jadi, hehehe.. Btw, kok Auhtor ikutan iri ya yang waktu Kai ama Kyung kejar kejaran..**

 **K : Udh, Ai. Lu suka ama oppa-oppa aja... jangan pacaran**

 **A : Emang napa?**

 **Ch : Nanti yang mau pacaran sama Ai, harus ijin ama Chen oppa dulu ya**

 **A : Emang napa?**

 **Ch : Kan Ai ngeijinin oppa jadi CALON pacarnya Xiumin, nah.. oppa juga harus yang ijinin CALON pacar Ai nanti**

 **Kr : Kayak ada yang mau ama dia aja sih**

 **A : HEH?! NAGA BURIK! APA LU KATE?!**

 **Kr : Mampuz gue/**

 **Tolong abaikan itu...^^**

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **Lvenge : iya pendek, padahal aku baca ini karna ada kristaonya :(( sorry kalo nyakitin**

 **Balas : Maaf ya.. gk papa kok, gk nyakitin. Aku juga kadang baca ff yang ada semua official couplenya cuman gara gara ada HunHan ama Chanbaek doang kok. Hehehe.. :'D tenang aja, ini kan chapter khusus KaiSoo, nah nanti ada chapter khusus KrisTao sama couple lainnya juga.. jadi, waktu Author update chapter khusus KrisTao, silahkan berfangirl ria :D Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Arifahohse :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan : ...Waeyo? ada yang salahkah?**

 **: "dibegitukan"!? mereka diapain thor ga mudeng sekalian, situ kelas 7 atau 8 thor? Fast update ya thor, seru**

 **Balasan : Eumm... ya.. begitulah... hehehe... Author gk mau bilang ah. Masih imutz poloz begimana gitu (K : padahal kagak A : Diem!) wkwkwk. Kan udh pembagian raport, jadi Author udh kelas 8 kakak! Sama sahabat lagi persiapan nyari dede kelas yg cogan.. wkwkwk. Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **: ini pernah di publish di wattpad jg kan?**

 **Balasan : Ne, ini jg pernah di publish di wattpad. Tapi, ntah kenapa, akun ku yg wattpad tiba-tiba keapus. Makanya aku rewrite disini, trs nanti ku rewrite balik di wattpad. Sekarang di wattpad udh netes/? 1 Chapter! Yeeeyyy *gk ada yang nanya Ai* Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Exo fujo : next thor~~ udah lumutan**

 **Balasan : hehehe, Athor juga lumutan nunggu ide tumbuh/? Maapkeun saya.. ini sudah update.. berdoa aja mudah-mudahan Authornya gk pikun lagi hehe... :D Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **d14napink : Tolong dong di cek, masa cerita di chapter 2 sama ama chapter 3...ini authornya yg gak teliti apa emang sengaja salah upload? Authornya buru-buru ya sampe ga nyadar salah upload sefatal ini, fail typo kok satu chapter gini...ini sih BIG mistake bukan typo kecil lg...tolong hapus fic chapter 3 karna isinya sama am chapter 2**

 **Balasan : Maaf nih ya.. bukannya mau apa, cuman.. aku kan punya 2 akun nih.. nah, di akunku yg satu lagi, aku cari ceritaku yg ini. Aku baca chapter 2 sama chapter 3 tapi gk ada yang sama. Apa mungkin kamu lagi ada error? Soalnya, aku baca tapi gk sama. Btw, Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Shin Eun Young : Fighting kak UKK-nya! Jangan lupa setelah ukk update ff ini ya, kekeke :v Panjangin lagi dong ff nya *bbuing-bbuing***

 **Balasan : Iya.. makasih... aku terhura lho *eh* maksudnya terharu, kekeke... Alhamdulillah, walaupun nilai turun dari ranking 10 ke 16 *syedih, oh syedih* tapi tetep naik kelas dan gk ada remedial sama sekali! Wkwkwk... InsyaAllah aku panjangin.. tapi, jangan panjang-panjang ya.. ini udh 4893 kata lho.. paling banyak 5000 ribu, ya? Hehehe... kalau lebih, nanti jari-jariku patah T_T kekeke.. Terimakasih ya udah baca dan review~**

 **Terimakasih banyak ya buat orang yang udah baca dan review~~ semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan review~~ hehehe...**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **사랑해요** **안녕**


	11. WAJIB BACA! PENGUNGUMAN PENTING!

**Hai semua!**

 **Author mau izin hiatus dulu nih..**

 **Bukan gara gara Author ada bnyak tugas dan PR sih.. sebenernya sih emang banyak, tapi Author masih bisa ngehemat waktu buat ngirit dikit dikit bikin Chapter 8 nya.**

 **Tapi..**

 **Author ada masalah sama email Author. Ini gak tau kenapa, tapi kayaknya error. Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya Author update terus nanti mungkin dibetulin dulu ama Appa-ku.**

 **Buat jaga-jaga takutnya email ini udh gak bisa dipake, Author udah siap-siap publish ulang ff My Neighbors di akun Author yang satu lagi tapi beda email :v**

 **Kalau misalnya nanti akun ini udh gak bisa dipake, Author bakal kasih tau di kolom somment ya.. nah, kalau kalian masih penasaran sama ff ini, kalian bisa liat nanti pas udah aku umumin lewat comment, biar baca di akunku satu lagi, KimChenMin**

 **Jadi nanti urutannya itu,**

 **Aku update Info ini di ff ini**

 **Aku minta betulin emailku sama appa-ku**

 **Kalau emailnya udah bener, aku bakal langsung update Chapter 8. Tapi, kalau emailnya gak bisa dipake lagi, aku bakal publish ff ini di akunku satu lagi yaitu "KimChenMin", dengan langsung update sampe Chapter 8 tanpa ada yang diubah. Jadi, aku kasih info dan kasih tau kalau misalnya aku gk bisa pake akunku ini lagi di kolom comment ff My Neighbors**

 **Aku bakal lanjutin ff ini sampe selesai di akun "LeeEunHae" atau akun ini / "KimChenMin" akunku satu lagi**

 **Aku mohon, readers bersabar dulu ya? Aku janji, selesainya asalah ini, aku bakal langsung update**

 **SARANGHAE~~**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmmm... yo!**

 **K : THOR!**

 **A : PAAN SIH?! LU TERIAK GK USAH DIKUPING GUE JUGA DONG! DASAR TEMSEK!**

 **K : LU KENAPA NGEBIKIN YEOJA-YEOJA DI MALL ITU NGELIATIN GUE?! KYUNGSOO GUE KAN JADI CEMBURU!**

 **Ky : EH, SORRY YA! GUE TUH GAK CEMBURU! DAN SATU LAGI, GUE BUKAN PUNYA ELU! GUE MASIH PUNYA ORANGTUA GUE! LU SAPA?!**

 **K : KALO GITU KENAPA LU DIEM AJA WAKTU GUE DILIATIN?! KELIATAN KALI KALO LU CEMBURU! PERTANYAAN GUE JUGA GAK DIJAWAB TUH!**

 **Ky : LAH? SALAHIN AUTHORNYA DONG! KENAPA DI TBC-IN?!**

 **K : Oh, iya! THOR! KENAPA LU TBC-IN?!**

 **S : KALIAN THEMUA KENAPA PADA TERIAK TERIAK THIH?! BERITHIK TAU GK?!**

 **K + Ky : LU JUGA BERISIK DEL!**

 **S : *pundung* salah ku apa?**

 **Lu : cup cup *nepok2 punggung Sehun**

 **A : Gue tuh kemaren nge-tbc-in biar ngasih waktu buat Kyungsoo untuk ngejawab pertanyaan bego lu. Gue kan sayang ama Kyungie dan semua uke kalian!**

 **Ky : Hiks.. makasih ya thor.. hiks.. terhura gue**

 **A + K : Terharu kaliiii**

 **Ky : Yaelah, typo**

 **C + B : Udah blm ngobrolnya? CBHS udh pada ngumpul pengen baca cerita lu noh! Udah pada siap didepan layar laptop/hp buat baca ChanBaek Chapter 8 cepet ngape?!  
**

 **A : Iya.. gue tau.. Lu pengen beduaan kan? Makanya nyu-**

 **Su : SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **A : WOY**

 **L : Tolong hiraukan teriakan yang akan ada nanti**

 **Su : Xingie! Selamatkan aku! Jebal!**

 **L : Bodo! Gue mau baca ChanBaek chapter! Bhay!**

 **A : Baru kali ini gue liat Lay kayak gitu**

 **L : Cepet bikin kagak lu Thor?! Gw CBHS nih!**

 **A : Eeh.. Iya iya**

"Katakan!"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol bingung

"Katakan! Yang sejujurnya!" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam

"Eum.. iya apa?" bingung Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya

"Yang tadi! Di ruang guru! Aku tau kau bohong!" karena kata kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba2 menjadi gugup

"Kenapa kau bohong?" tanya Chanyeol

"A-Aku.."

 **Flashback**

" _Sebelum seonsaengnim masuk, ada ribut-ribut apa didalam kelas?"_

" _E-Eumm... anu saem. Hehe.." gugup Baekhyun. Chanyeol yg melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya_

" _Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ikut menanya_

" _Eum.. i-itu saem.." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata "Jadi.. kita tuh tadi bercanda-bercanda saem. Saya kan masuk kedalam kelas, terus saya dibisikin buat ajak Xiumin pergi kesuatu tempat gara-gara Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Tao akan merencanakan tentang Ulang tahunnya saem. Makanya tadi rame-rame di kelas. Terus, saya balik kekelas bareng Xiumin, eh, saya pengen ke toilet. Yaudah saya ke toilet. Waktu balik ke kelas, ternyata udah ada saem dikelas." Jelas Baekhyun bohong_

" _Oh begitu..." ucap Jung saem mengerti_

" _Ne saem"_

" _Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Terimakasih sudah menjelaskan" kata Jung saem. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun keluar dari ruang guru. Sekeluarnya dari ruang guru, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju Taman yang ditempatinya tadi. Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun berbohong, makanya Ia menanyakannya diam2 pada Baekhyun_

 **Flashback Off**

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku je-"

"Bohong!," potong Chanyeol "Aku bisa tau mana orang yang bohong mana yang tidak!"

"Kau tau apa?!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Mendengar Baekhyun membentaknya pertama kali membuatnya kaget

"Kita bahkan baru kenal, dan belum tau satu sama lain! Kau tau apa tentang diriku?! Kau tak tau apa-apa! Kau tidak-"

"Aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangmu,!" ucap Chanyeol agak keras "tapi aku ingin kau tidak menyimpan masalahmu sendirian. Baek, aku siap menjadi senderanmu disini.." ucap Chanyeol melembut, membuat Baekhyun diam tidak bersuara hingga akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir bebas dari matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung reflek memeluknya. Baekhyun pun menangis dibahu Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang diam membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengeluarkan kesedihannya yang ditahan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun pun akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak menangis pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun dengan jarinya agar menghadap kearahnya. Chanyeol melihat wajah cantik –menurut Chanyeol- Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan airmata dipipinya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ekspresi wajah Chanyeol mengeras saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, mengutuk siapa saja yang berani membuat Baekhyun sedih sehingga menangis seperti ini. Chanyeol menghapus bekas2 airmata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sudah menangisnya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Diam kau!" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar bentakan –tak menyeramkan- Baekhyun

Hening sebentar

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Well, mungkin itu bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu dan bercerita padaku?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang memang membutuhkan pikiran jernih untuk bercerita pun akhirnya mengangguk-angguk saja. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menyeret/? Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

 *** . . . ***

"Apa kau ingin kesuatu tempat setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eung?"

"Apa kau ingin kesuatu tempat setelah selesai makan ice cream strawberry-mu yang super jumbo itu?" tanya Chanyeol –lagi- panjang lebar pada Baekhyun

"Nggg... gimana yaaa?" bingung Baekhyun "Ehm.. tidak tau juga sih. Memang kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Mall saja? Siapa tau disana ada sesuatu yang seru. Iya gak?" kata Chanyeol memberi pendapat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju

"Hmm.. boleh saja. Tapi, disana membeli ice cream lagi ya?"tanya Baekhyun antusias

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Hhh... baiklah. Tapi apa kau tidak akan sakit? Setauku, itu sudah ice cream jumbomu yang ke-4" tanya Chanyeol

"Ke-5 kok, Chan. Kamu salah ngitung" kata Baehyun membenarkan sambil masih memakan ice creamnya itu. 'Itu lebih parah Baekkkie!' batin Chanyeol dalam hati

"Jadi, tetep mau kan ke Mall?" tanya Chanyeol –lagi-

"Issshhh! Kan tadi aku bilang boleh saja, asal mau beli ice cream lagi. Karena kamu udah janji nanti disana mau beli ice cream lagi, jadi aku mau" ucap Baekhyun riang. 'Emang tadi aku janji ya?' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. "Lagipula, aku juga sudah selesai dengan ice creamku ini. Kajja, kita pergi sekarang" ujar Baekhyun sambil berdiri

"Uhm..Kajja"

Mereka pun menaiki mobil Chanyeol dan pergi menuju Mall. Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi dimobil, mereka pun mengobrol tenang hal-hal kecil. Seperti sahabat, paling bagus pelajaran apa, atau keluarga

"Kau punya seorang kakak atau adik?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir pun hanya meliriknya sebentar "Tunggu sebentar, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil bersiap-siap memberhentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. Chanyeol pun memutar sedikit badannya hingga menhadap kearah Baekhyun

"Aku punya seorang noona. Dia sebenarnya adalah seorang noona yang baik, hanya saja, jika sifat jahilnya tidak keluar. Kalau sifat jahilnya keluar, jahilnya itu sangat jahil. Yah, walaupun dia sangat jahil, aku harus mengakuinya, aku tetap menyayanginya karena dia noona ku. Tapi katanya, bahkan jahilnya mungkin melebihi jahilnya Cho Kyuhyun seonsaengnim yang katanya sangat jahil. Memang benar ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran

"Eiii, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim itu tidak jahil, tapi menyebalkan dan sadis. Untung kau masuknya baru sekarang. Kyuhyun seonsaengnim itu baru saja selesai mengajar vocal dikelas kita sebelum liburan, lalu diganti dengan Shim seonsaengnim." jelas Baekhyun dengan muka kesalnya, mengingat betapa jahilnya dosen –sialan- satu itu. 'Awas aja kalau istrinya datang ke kampus, ku adukan' batin Baekhyun dalam hati

"Memang jahilnya seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mulai fokus kembali dalam menyetirnya

"Dulu pernah ada suatu kejadian-"

 **FlashBack**

" _Yak, anak-anak. Saem akan memberi kalian tugas terkahir sebelum akhirnya liburan yang akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi, ok?" ucap Cho seonsaengnim alias Cho Kyuhyun_

" _Ne, saem" jawab Baekhyun dan teman sekelasnya dengan malas_

 _Ah, sepertinya Author lupa bilang. Mereka itu mengambil jurusan art yang berisikan tentang music, dance, maupun hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan art._

" _Kalian harus mencari lagu daerah dari sebuah negara bernama Indonesia. Mereka memiliki sebanyak 33 Provinsi, dan kalian harus minimal menemukan satu lagu daerah dari masing-masing Provinsi. Dikumpulkan besok pagi sebelum pukul 09.00. Setelah pukul 09.01, tugas kalian tidak akan kuterima lagi. Ingat, minimal satu lagu daerah dari satu Provinsi, alias minimal ada 33 lagu daerah dari Provinsi yang berbeda-beda. Saem harap kalian berhasil mengumpulkan tugas ini sebelum pukul 09.00 pagi. Oh ya, satu lagi. Tugas ini harus ditulis tangan di kertas folio bergaris. Jika di print, walaupun mengumpulkannya sebelum pukul 09.00, tidak akan saem terima. Dan jika ada yang tidak berhasil mengumpulkan tugas ini, akan saem beri nilai B ke bawah. Jadi, selamat mengerjakan. Sampai jumpa"_

 _Baekhyun dan teman sekelasnya hanya melongo tidak percaya akan tugas terakhir yang Kyuhyun seonsaengnim berikan. Oh, ayolah. Ini sudah pukul 07.30 malam dan tugas itu harus dikumpulkan sebelum pukul 09.00? Berarti, kemungkinan mereka harus begadang malam ini. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menaruh kepala mereka diatas meja dengan menggumamkan kata-kata 'Aku berakhir', 'ini akhir hidupku', dan 'seonsaeng gila'. Kyungsoo dan Lay hanya diam dan sibuk mencatat tugas mereka. Sementara itu, Tao dan Xiumin sudah teriak teriak dengan beberapa teman sekelas mereka._

" _KENAPA?! KENAPA HARUS HARI INI SIFAT SEONSAENG GILA ITU MENGUAR?! AAAAAA!" Teriak Myungjun, salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun._

" _Myungie, sabarlah. Nanti kita kerjakan bersama, ok?" ucap Jinwoo, namjachingu Myungjun. Myungjun pun menurut dan meletakkan kepalanya juga diatas meja sambil hampir menangis jika saja Jinwoo tidak mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Para teman sekelasnya menatap mereka dengan penuh ke-irian karena dengan seenaknya menguarkan aura keromantisan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan 2 couple ini_

" _Hyukkie, nanti kerjakan bareng yaa?" tanya Moonbin pada namjachingunya, Minhyuk_

" _Iya, sayang. Nanti kita kerjakan bareng"_

" _Yeay, makasih Hyukkie" balas Moonbin manja sementara Minhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan elusan dikepalanya_

 _Sementara itu..._

" _Kenapa, Sanha-ya" tanya namjachingu Sanha, Dongmin dengan senyumannya melihat yeojachingunya cemberut_

" _Boleh aku mengumpat?" tanya Sanha pada Dongmin_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Please, sekali ini saja" bujuk Sanha "Aku benar-benar kesal"_

" _Baiklah, sekali ini saja"_

" _Ok" balas Sanha sambil bersiap-siap untuk mengumpat_

" _Dasar seonsaeng gila, sinting, miring. Otaknya dikemanain sih? Dipindahin ke lututnya ya? Kok tolol ama begonya gak ketolongan? Kalau ngasih tugas tuh kira-kira. Coba aja kerjain sendiri, emangnya lu sanggup apa? Paling juga tangannya jadi keriput seketika gara gara kebanyakan nulis. Dasar, seonsaeng gila bermuka pedo dan derp. Gue aduin ke istrinya baru tau rasa lu. Om-om takut istri aja sok sok ngasih tugas susah. Belom tentu juga lu ada besok jam 09.00. Emangnya gue gak tau jadwal dateng lu apa? Lu kan dateng selalu jam 12 siang. Alesannya pasti abis olahraga. Apaan, olahraga ranjang? Badan masih one pack gitu sok sok olahraga. Gak nyadar udah tua apa?" Dongmin yang notabennya namchin Sanha hanya melongo mendengar berbagai umpatan yang Sanha ucapkan saking kesalnya._

" _Sanha diam-diam, kalau ngasih umpatan tajem juga" kata Jinwoo yang memang tempat duduknya ada didepan tempat duduk Sanha-Dongmin sambil sweatdrop. Sanha hanya nyengir._

 _Mereka pun akhirnya pulang dengan langkah zombie alias lemes banget. Sesampainya dirumah, mereka semua langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai pagi._

 _Saat sudah pagi, tanpa tidur, Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung memakan sandwich buatan Kyungsoo dan meminum susu mereka. Btw, Kyungsoo karena dia rajin, dia langsung cepet-cepet kerjain dan akhirnya selesai pada pukul 3 pagi, membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya. Kyungsoo pun tidur sebentar sementara tugasnya menjadi bahan contekan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang harus mengulangnya karena salah semua, hingga tidak bisa tidur._

 _Mereka pun berangkat dengan Kyungsoo yang menyetir karena Luhan dan Baekhyun ingin tidur sebentar. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menuju ruang guru karena sudah pukul 08.25. Saat sudah sampai di ruang guru, mereka bertiga diberikan surat yang dititipkan pada Jung seonsaengnim dari Cho seonsaengnim, membuat mereka kebingungan dan memilih untuk langsung membacanya saat mereka sudah di Kantin sambil masih membawa tugas yang ingin mereka kumpulkan tapi tidak jadi karena Jung seonsaeng bilang baca dulu suratnya_

 _Isi surat :_

 _ **Untuk : Siapa pun yang membacanya**_

 _ **Seonsaengnim minta maaf, karena seonsaeng MENGERJAI kalian semua. Seonsaeng berbohong. Tidak mungkin seonsaeng sebegitu teganya membiarkan kalian mengerjakannya semaleman. Tenang saja, waktu yang sebenernya saem beri adalah satu minggu. Jadi kalian harus kumpulkan tugas itu Selasa depan sebelum pukul 09.00 pagi. Annyeong~**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim**_

 _Selesai membaca surat itu, muncul perempatan didahi mereka bertiga._

" _CHO SAEM SIALAAAAAAAAAAANNNN" teriak mereka_

 **FlashBack**

"Ahahahahahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun. Aduh, Chan. Untung kau sudah berhenti di lampu merah. Kalau belum, aku tidak tau lagi nasib kalian seperti apa -"

"Yak! Channie mengapa ketawa, eoh? Kami bertiga waktu itu sangat kesal tau!" ucap Baekhyun sambil cemberut saat mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi

"Ja-Jamkkaman hahahahaha" Chanyeol ingin bicara, tapi tertutup lagi karena tawanya

"Aisshh! Channie jangan ketawa!" ngambek Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun akhirnya berhenti

"Arrasseo, arrasseo. Aku berhenti. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Lay, Xiumin dan Tao?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Ehm... ah, Channie. Sudah lampu hijau" ucap Baekhyun saat melihat lampu lalu lintas yang baru saja berubah. Chanyeol pun otomatis langsung menghadap ke depan dan mulai menyetir lagi

"Mereka... ngamuk. Eh, nggak sih. Yang ngamuk cuman Xiumin sama Tao doang. Lay mah, dia apa aja diem. Cuman, masalahnya itu.."

"Masalahnya itu?"

"Masalahnya itu, Lay ngambek ama badmood parah seharian gara gara itu" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat

"Ah, tapi kalau Lay badmood, kayaknya gak bakal terlalu serem deh?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aisshh! Kau belum kenal dia saja! Lay kalau badmood bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Luhan dan Tao yang sedang marah. Kau memang tidak prnah dengar suatu pepatah? 'Orang yang baik itu kalau marah lebih nyeremin daripada orang yang suka marah-marah'! nggak pernah denger?" Baekhyun mengucapkan itu sambil memegang tubuhnya sendiri yang merinding karena mengingat kejadian dimana Lay menyueki dan selalu marah-marah kalau sedang badmood

"Ahh, pantas saja Suho kalau marah sangatmenyeramkan. Dia kan Angel berlatar belakang Iblis/? Dan leagipula, kenapa kebanyakan yeoja itu seram-seram sih?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tidak menyeramkan, iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, ya" jawab Chanyeol malas

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama noona-mu" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Yoora. Nama noona ku itu Park Yoora" jawab Chanyeol

"Apakah dia mempunyai telinga yang lebar sama sepertimu?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"Bukankah itu sama saja kau mengataiku bertelinga lebar secara tidak langsung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sweatdrop

"Loh, kau kan memang mempunyai telinga lebar" jawab Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan polos

"Oke, oke. Tidak, noona ku tidak mempunyai kuping sepertiku" jawab Chanyeol

"Hmmm... kalau dia noonamu, pasti dia sangat cantik ya" gumam Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Karena, aku sudah melihat adiknya, yaitu kau. Aku berpikir, karena namdongsaengnya tampan, pasti ada kemungkinan noona-nya cantik." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersemu merah, mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya tampan. Dia hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mempunyai oppa atau dongsaeng?"

"Hmm.. sebenernya aku tidak ingin cerita karena dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi karena kau menjawab pertanyaanku tentang noona mu, berarti aku harus menjawab pertanyaan mu juga. Aku mempunyai seorang oppa yang saaaaaaangat menyebalkan. Dan yang aku kesalkan, aku juga sangat menyayanginya karena selain menyebalkan, ia juga sudah sangat sering membantu dan melindungiku. Bisa dikatakan, dia overprotective" jelas Baekhyun

"Omo, apa aku akan di-intimidasi oleh oppa mu jika oppa mu melihat kita sedang berjalan berdua sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang ketakutan

"Hihihi, tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan oppa ku meng-intimidasimu" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama oppa mu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"Namanya Byun Baekbom. Dan dia –yah, kalau aku harus mengakuinya- memang tampan, tapi menyebalkan" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasang muka malasnya

"Nah, akhirnya kita sampai juga" ujar Chanyeol sambil melepas seatbelt-nya dan turun. Saat sudah turun, ia belum melihat Baekhyun turun. Ia pun memutari mobilnya dan membuka pintu Baekhyun

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan

"Huueeee, Channie. Seatbeltnya macet" kesal Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah lucunya. Ia pun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam dan duduk tegak. Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kirinya ada didepan. Kalau orang lain melihatnya, pasti mengira mereka berpelukan. Padahal, Chanyeol sedang membantu Baekhyun melepas seatbeltnya yang sering macet. Baekhyun yang sadar akan posisinya dan Chanyeol membuat kesalahpahaman, ia hanya bisa bersemu merah dan tinggal diam hingga akhirnya Chanyeol selesai melepas seatbeltnya. Saat sudah terlepas, Chanyeol pun memundurkan badannya, tetapi sebelum berdiri tegak, ia tiba-tiba terpaku kepada mata Baekhyun.

Krik... krik... krik...

Jangkrik lewat saking heningnya

*abaikan ini

"A- Mi-Mian" ucap Chanyeol gugup dan langsung mengangkat badannya. Saat ia menangkat badannya, karena tinggiya yang menjulang, ia tidak sengaja menabrak kepalanya ke mobil.

"Aaak! Appooo!" rengek Chanyeol kesakitan

"Ahahahaha! Chanyeol-ah, kau tuh ngapain sih. Hati-hati dong! Udah tau tinggi banget kek tiang/?, ya harusnya undur dulu baru ngangkat kepala, bukan nagngkat kepala dulu baru mundur. Kebenturkan jadinya. Mana sini liat" Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya otomatis tertawa dan membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol bilang rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang, mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam Mall, yah.. walaupun Baekhyun masih tertawa tentang kejadian tadi sih. Fyi, Mallnya beda ama Mall yang didatengin ama KaiSoo

Semasuknya mereka kedalam Mall, Baekhyun bilang pada Chanyeol kalau ia akan ke toilet dulu. Jadi mau tidak mau, Chanyeol harus menunggu. Saat Chanyeol sedang menunggu, matanya tak sengaja melihat ke sebuah toko yang ternyata adalah sebuah toko yang memiliki barang barang couple seperti topi couple, gelang couple, kalung couple, dan lain-lain. Tempat yang cocok untuk para sahabat dan pasangan bukan? Karena toko itu tepat berada disamping lorong menuju toilet, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu, sekalian menunggu Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam toko, Ia langsung menjadi perhatian semua pengunjung maupun pekerja yang ada di toko itu. Bagaimana tidak? 

Ia memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam, kaos berwarna putih lengan pendek yang bergambarkan bunga-bunga yang menjadi satu berbentuk tameng, dan memakai jas sejenis jaket berwarna abu-abu. Ia menggulung lengan jasnya sampai ke siku tangannya dan Ia menggendong tas abu-abunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ditambah lagi karena tinggi badannya yang setinggi 185 cm itu dan rambutnya yang berwarna sweet brown itu ditata keatas, menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri readerdeul, dan juga, masih hidupkah melihatnya? Jujur, Author ampe keselek pertama kali ngeliatnya walaupun udah lumayan lama fotonya

"Pe-Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya salah satu pegawai di toko itu. Lihatlah, bahkan pegawainya saja sampai gagap ngomongnya.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah ada barang untuk couple antara namja dan yeoja tomboi?" mendengar itu, pegawai itu langsung lesu walaupun tidak terlihat. Kelihatan jelas sekali kalau pegawai itu mau ngegebet/? Chanyeol. Kasian deh hohohohohohoho~~

"Ya, tentu saja tuan. Barang-barang couple untuk pasangan ada disebelah sana semua. Silahkan dilihat-lihat" ucap pegawai itu sambil menunjuk kearah kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pegawainya dan langsung menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk pegawai tadi.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat, matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua buah kalung berbentuk kunci G yang berwarna emas dan perak. Ia pun menghampiri kalung itu dan memegangnya. Ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun jika memakai kalung ini, tapi hasilnya ia malah menjadi tersipu malu karena menurutnya Baekhyun akan tambah cantik jika memakai kalung ini. Ia akhirnya membeli kalung ini dan menyimpannya. Rencananya, Ia akan memberi kalung ini pada saat mereka sedang makan siang. Saat Chanyeol sedang memikirkan rencana bagaimana cara untuk memberi surprise ke Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sang empu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol menelpon

' _Baekhyun is calling'_

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Ya! Neo! Eodiya?"_

"Ah iya, aku lupa bilang. Aku berada di toko dekat toilet"

" _Yang mana bodoh? Toko didekat toilet itu kan banyak"_

"Aishh, yasudahlah. Aku akan menghampirimu. Tunggu saja disitu, arrasseo?"

" _Eung, geurae. Ppalli!"_

' _Ttut ttut ttut'_

"Eii, anak ini. Kalau saja aku tidak suka, sudah pasti akan ku tinggal dia" kata Chanyeol pelan sambil berjalan santai menuju tempat Baekhyun. Sesampainya ia disana, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang seperti dikerubuni oleh beberapa namja. Chanyeol yang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi pun segera berlari menuju dimana Baekhyun berada saat itu. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berlari kearah sini dengan cepat menerobos para namja itu bersembunyi di balik badan tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi hanya merangkul Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini? Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku merasa ada yang melihatku sedari tadi, makanya aku menelponmu untuk segera kemari. Saat aku baru saja selesai menelponmu, mereka datang dan mengurungku" jelas Baekhyun

"Jadi, kau mau apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol pada para namja itu sambil memandang mereka malas, seperti tidak nafsu

"Kau namjachingunya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

Chanyeol tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri dan membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya

"Ne?!"

"Kau namjachinunya?"

"..." Chanyeol diam

' _Chanyeol-ah, kumohon'_ mohon Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menatap Chanyeol dari belakang dengan wajah was-was/?

"...Kalau aku memang namjachingunya, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol balik, membuat Baekhyun kaget

"Well, kami tidak akan mengganggunya" ucap yang lain

"Jadi, maksud dari perkataanmu adalah, kalau dia bukan yeojachinguku, kau akan mengganggunya, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata nyalang

"Well, kesempatan tidak boleh dibuang bukan?" ucap namja yang pertama kali bicara dengan menyeringai, membuat Chanyeol geram setengah mati dan Baekhyun yang bergidik ngeri juga ngeri. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menghajar mereka, Baekhyun sudah menahannya duluan dengan cara memeluk pinggang Chanyeol seerat mungkin hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan Chan-ah, nanti kau terluka" larang Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun menjadi diam dan tenang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan para namja 's**l*n' itu yang sedang mencari 'mangsa'.

Setelah pergi darisana, mereka pun segera pergi ketempat yang sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Mereka pun tanpa sadar masuk kedalam sebuah toko buku. Karena sudah terlanjur disitu, mereka pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpisah, walaupun Chanyeol tak rela

"Nanti kalau aku kesana, kamu kesini, saat aku kesana kau diganggu lagi bagaimana? Kita bersama saja terus ya?" mohon Chanyeol

"Tidak akan diganggu" sergah Baekhyun ngotot

"Ya kalau diganggu gimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Beer deh, Chanyeol bener-bener khawatir sekarang.

"Heh, harusnya kamu yang khawatir tentang kamu sendiri! Kamu tuh diikutin mulu sama fans-fans dadakanmu itu tau!" kesal Baekhyu tanpa sadar

"Yak! Aku lagi gk peduliin mereka. Lagipula aku gk kenal mereka! Sekarang tuh lita lagi ngomongin kamu! Kalau kamu diganggu lagi, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ok, aku akan jujur" jawab Baekhyun malas "Dengar, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Aku walaupun mempunyai badan yang kecil, aku menguasai hapkido layaknya orang yang profesional, ok? Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan pergilah kesana. Sana, sana" usir Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih melongo tidak percaya Baekhyun menguasai hapkido. 'Tunggu, kalau dia menguasai hapkido, kenapa tadi dia tidak melawan balik saja?' pikir Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan pergi kearah sebaliknya dari Baekhyun karena ia menyuruhnya.

Tepat seperti yang Baekhyun bilang, Chanyeol diikuti oleh para fans dadakannya, membuat Chanyeol benar benar merasa risih karena dlihati terus. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Baekhyun dan memilih untuk terus bersamanya. Siapa tau, fans dadakannya itu berpikir kalau Baekhyun adalah yeojachingunya sehingga mereka tidak mengikutinya terus.

Ia terus mencari Baekhyun hingga ia melihatnya dibagian rak novel-novel romantis. Saat ia baru saja ingin menghampirinya, ia melihat beberapa namja yang sedang berkumpul tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri, hingga ia dapatmenangkap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

'Lihatlah, cantik sekali bukan? Walaupun mungil, tapi lekuk tubuhnya seksi bung' ucap salah satu dari mereka

'Kok bisa ada ya yeoja sepertinya?' balas namja yang lain dengan dijawab anggukan dari seluruh namja yang ada disitu. Mengikuti tatapan mereka, akhirnya Chanyeol tau bahwa yang para namja itu bicaraan adalah Baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih novel yang akan dibelinya. Chanyeol pun tiba-tiba memikirkan suatu ide

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di belakang Baekhyun, membuat fans dadakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya, sebelum kejadian selanjutnya membuat mereka hampir.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tolong garis bawahi itu

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Jangankan fans dadakan mereka, bahkan Baekhyun saja hampir teriak dan menghajar orang yang memeluknya jika ia tidak melihat dulu orang yang memeluknya yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam sehingga seketika membuat Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol pun membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti saat kita akan makan siang. Sekarang, bertingkahlah seolah kau yeojachinguku dan seolah kau kaget" bisiknya sangat pelan menggunakan suara beratnya membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merinding. Baekhyun yang belum mengerti akan keadaan ini pun hanya menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol dan mulai bertingkah seolah ia adalah yeojachingu Chanyeol

"Ya, kau mengagetiku bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul dada Chanyeol pelan dengan malu-malu

"A-a-a-a.. sakit Baek, pukulanmu sakit, aaa!" rintih Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun terkekeh "kkk, aku tau kau berpura-pura! Aku sudah tidak polos seperti saat kita pertama kali jadian tau" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya keluar, mengejek Chanyeol

"Ck, aku lebih suka kau yang dulu" kata Chanyeol

"Ohh. Jadi aku yang sekarang itu tidak kau sukai?" intimidasi Baekhyun

"E-eh, bukan begitu. Maksudnya, aku lebih suka kau yang dulu saat kau masih polos-polos gimana gitu. Kalau sekarangkan kamu udah gk polos, jadi udah gk bisa aku boongin sambil pura-pura minta cium" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona hebat

"Ck, diam kau!" ucap Baekhyun jengkel

Ternyata, rencana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –atau lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak tau apa apa- berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, fans dadakan mereka sudah mulai terlihat kecewa sehingga sebagian sudah pergi karena tidak ingin melihat lebih lanjut kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menemukan novel yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang

"Eum.. Chan, bukankah mereka sudah pergi? Kenapa kau masih memelukku?" tanya Baekhyun benar-benar pelan

"Oh, kau sudah mengetahuinya mengapa aku tiba-tiba memelukmu?" tanya Chanyeol sangat pelan dan Baekhyun mengangguk

"Gwaenchana, kau hangat. Aku suka yeoja yang kecil tapi hangat sepertimu. Biarkanlah seperti ini dulu sehingga kau menemukan novel yang kau suka. Lagipula, aku takut fans dadakan kita tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan menangkap basah bahwa kita tidak pacaran" bisik Chanyeol lagi di telinga kanan Baekhyun. Kali ini bukan hanya back hug, tapi Chanyeol juga ikut memejamkan matanya dengan dagunya yang menyandar diatas kepala Baekhyun. Benar-benar pose yang sering digunakan oleh para pasangan. Memikirkan itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi merona sendiri. Ia pun berusaha untuk mencueki Chanyeol walaupun akhirnya ia gagal menyuekinya.

"Chan-ah! Chan-ah!" panggil Baekhyun

"Eung? Wae?" tanya Chanyeol

"Makan yuk, laper" rengek Baekhyun

"Kau tidak jadi membeli buku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang menarik" ucap Baekhyun cuek. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari toko buku itu sambil bergandengan tangan dan menuju ke restauran jepang bernama y*sh*n*y*. Mereka memesan makanan dan akhirnya duduk dan makan

Saat mereka makan, tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara saking gugupnya. Hanya ada bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang menyenth permukaan piring.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat dengan kalung yang ia beli tadi. Karena ia berniat untuk memberikannya pada Baekhyun, ia benar-benar sedang butuh orang untuk diajaknya mengobrol saking gugupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan dengan Baekhyun

"Baek, kau jadi ingin ice krim?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika menganggukkan kepalanya, mengingat janji/? Chanyeol padanya

"Tentu saja aku mau!" ucap Baekhyun ceria

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu"

"Jinjja?!" kaget Baekhyun "Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi antusias

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau sih kau akan suka atau tidak" ucap Chanyeol

"Tenang saja! Aku akan suka semua hal yang kau beri!" ucap Baekhyun semangat dengan mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena, kau sepertinya ornag yang mudah tau style orang lain. Jadi aku pikir, kau akan memberiku barang yang kusuka, atau paling tidak ada bagian yang kusuka" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kalau boleh tau, kau suka warna apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ng? Aku suka semua warna yang cerah! Karena itu melambangkan driiku yang ceria" jawab Baekhyun

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menawarkan barang berwarna geap? Apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tunggu, barang yang kau berikan berwarna gelap?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak. Aku beruntung kau memilih warna yang cukup cerah" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Jika aku diberi pilihan warna gelap, aku akan memilih warna yang paling cerah diantara semua warna gelap itu" jawabnya

"Hmmm... kalau diberi pilihan warna yang sama-sama cerah bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi lalu memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut

"Nggg... itu pilihan yang sulit. Beri aku warna contoh!"

"Ng, emas dan perak?" Chanyeol emmanfaatkan keadaan ini dimana ia akan mengetahui, Baekhyun lebih menyukai warna emas atau perak

"Aaaaaa! Tidak! Aku suka kedua warna itu! Beri aku yang lain"

"Tidak mau! Jawab yang itu dulu!"

"Ck, kau terkadang menyebalkan ya" decak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memilih warna emas!" jawab Baekhyun

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau perak, itu memang cerah. Hanya saja, perak mempunyai sedikit warna abu-abu sehingga menjadikannya lebih gelap daripada emas" jawab Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau pink dan kuning?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bisakah kau tidak memberi pertanyaan yang membuatku susah menjawab?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka datar

"Oke, oke. Tidak akan ada lagi pertanyaan" ucap Chanyeol tertawa

Saat mereka sudah selesai makan, mereka pun membayar makanan mereka dan langsung ke kedai es krim (karena Baekhyun langsung menyeret Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari restauran)

Sesampainya disana, mereka –lebih tepatnya Baekhyun- langsung memesan es krim strawberry jumbo –lagi-

"Kau tidak kenyang Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ng?" Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol yang bersiap untuk duduk didepannya "Untuk es krim aku tidak akan pernah kenyang"

"Pantas saja pipimu chubby begitu"

"Yak! Pipiku tidak chubby kok! Hanya saja pipiku terlalu besar. Ya terlalu besar. Bukan chubby, maupun tembam" Ucap Baekhyun membenarkan 'Terserahmulah Baek' batin Chanyeol sambil memandangnya datar

"Ah, ya! Mana barang yang katanya ingin kau beri?" tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Ah, iya. Benar juga" ucap Chanyel teringat akan kalung itu lagi "Tutup matamu dulu tapi! Aku tidak mau memberinya jika matamu tidak kau tutup!" mendengar itu, Baekhyun pun langsung menutup matanya. Jangankan atanya, seluruh wajahnya bahkan ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya

"Jangan tutup menggunakan kedua tanganmu Baek. Bisa-bisa kau mengintip melalui jari-jarimu" kata Chanyeol

"Aisshh, tau darimana kau aku ingin mengintip?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Chanyeol pun langsung mengambil kalung yang berwarna emas dan memakaikannya di leher Baekhyun

"Sekarang, kau boleh buka kedua matamu itu" ucap Chanyeol saat sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya

"Ng? Apa yang kau be- astaga, Chan! Ini- serius?" ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya saat melihat kalung berwarna emas

"Yap, aku juga memakainya. Berwarna perak" ucapnya menunjukkan kalung yang ia pakai sedari tadi

Saat sudah selesai dengan semua keterkejutan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun langsung memakan es krimnya saat sudah sampai dimeja. Ia benar-benar memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Ia memakan eskrimnya sambil mengobrol dengan Chanyeol

Tak terasa, Baekhyun sudah selesai memakan es krimnya dan bersiap untuk diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi pada saat Baekhyun berdiir, Chanyeol melihat ada sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu Baek!" sergah Chanyeol

"Ap- !"

CUP

"Ada sisa es krim di sudut bibirmu"

 **TBC**

 **Author bener beneeeeerrrr minta maap. Bener dah, Author minta maap banget**

 **Jadi tuh, sebenernya dari sekitar 1 bulan atau 1 setengah bulan yang lalu Author udah mulai nulis Chapter 8. Cuman, gara gara banyak PR, tugas dan presentasi, Author lebih sering pake laptop buat presentasi, dan ujung-ujungnya, harus di charge dulu baru bisa dipake.**

 **Terus email Author rusak, selama seminggu gk bisa buka ffn, dan sekarang (26 Oktober) wifi Author mati parah dan bahkan sinyal lagi jelek banget, jadi pake kuota pun tetep gk bisa buka ffn jadi gk bisa update**

 **Maap banget yaa...**

 **Balasan** **Review :**

 **Lovesehunluhanforever : Gini aja... Kamu buka setingan ff.. Entar ada kan email kamu? Nah... Kamu ganti aja emailnya ke email yang baru... Entar dapet deh register ff demail baru kamu nanti... Klik deh... Entar akun ini bisa pake email tersebut... Gw juga gitu kok kmrn masalahnya ganti dari yagoo ke gmail**

 **Balasan : Ok! Makasih ya atas sarannya. Pas emailku lagi dibenerin sama appaku, aku baru baca dan aku seneng banget. Pas aku di wtp aku gk pernah dikasih saran kalau misalnya ini ku lagi error, ini ku lagi rusak, makanya aku seneng bnaget pas ada yang kasih saran. Gomawo~~**

 **: Thornim... semangat nulisnya ya, ceritanya Bagus dan alurnya gk terlalu ribet mnrutt sy. Nest jusseyo. Mian review dichap ini,bru baca soalnya. #deepbow**

 **Balasan : Siip, bakal semangat deh~~ makasih ya udah baca~~ gpp, kan baru baca. Kalau udah lama baca, gk dimaapin. Eaaa, nggak, boong, becanda kok. Wkwkwk :v**

 **Terimakasih banyak ya buat orang yang udah baca dan review~~ semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan review~~ hehehe...**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **사랑해요** **안녕**


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **T : Thor, di Chapter ini giliran Tao ya?**

 **A : Ne, TaoTao**

 **Kr : Ama gue kan Thor?**

 **A : Iya Nggos**

 **Kr : Nggos? Paan tuh?**

 **A : Tonggos (jawab dengan santainya)**

 **Kr : kan gue udah bilang, gue itu gk tonggos. Gigi gue itu cuman maju doang!**

 **A : kalo gitu, berarti gue gak pendek, cuman kurang tulang doang, gitu?**

 **Kr : Thor, nyadar pendek?**

 **A : Iyalah, Author mah, orang yang polos dan jujur**

 **All : Krik...krik..**

 **A : Oke, author udah gak polos. Walaupun gak seyadong Kai n Sehun n Chanyeol sih**

 **K + S + C : Yak!  
**

 **A : Tapi kan, author masih jujur. Iya gk, reader?**

 **All : -hening- -bunyi jangkrik-**

 **A : Iya deh, Author pernah boong... dikit**

 **T : Author gk boleh boong, dosa loo**

 **A : Mi-**

 **Kr : SELAMAT MEMBACA GAISSS/?! LOPE LOPE DI UDARA UNTUK KALIAN SEMUAAAHHH RIDERS/?**

 **A : ANJIR KRIS! GUE DI CUT LAGI?!  
**

 **T : LU BILANG APA?! LOPE LOPE BUAT RIDERS?! SELINGKUH DARI GUE LO? BODO AMAT, GUE UDAH GAK KENAL LAGI AMA LO MULAI DARI SEKARANG!**

 **Kr : Lah, kok pada marah? 0_0**

 **All –A –T : Babo!**

 **#ApalahIni?-_-"**

 **#AuthorTidakJelas**

 **#EfekGkApdetApdet**

 **#MaafkanAuthorYa_BiasaOrangSibuk/najis/**

 **#KanUdh Puasa_JadiHarusSalingMemaafkan**

 **#SelamatBerpuasaBagiYangMelakukan/eeeaaaa/**

 **#BacanyaPasBukaPuasaLo_NtarDosa**

 **#AuthorTerlaluBanyakBacot**

 **#YukCapcus/?**

"Yap! Kita sampai!" ucap namja tinggi bak model yang sedang menutup pintu mobil yang baru saja ia buka

"Taman bermain?" tanya yeoja yang ada disampingnya

"Yup, taman bermain" senyum namja itu, atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Kris Wu dan Ipan

(R : Yifan thor

A : E iya lupa. Kebanyakan nonton up*n dan ip*n juga ap*n

R : Iyain deh biar cepet)

"Ingin apa disini? Jika kau ingin tau, walaupun aku terkadang kekanakan, tidak segitunya juga ingin ke taman bermain untuk menghabiskan waktu?" ucap yeoja yang kita kenal mempunyai nama ZiTao

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Kris santai menanggapi ucapan Tao

"Pukul 3, wae?"

"Ku dengar, matahari terbenam yang terlihat di taman bermain ini sangat indah. Jadi, kita akan bermain disini sambil menunggu matahari terbenam" balas Kris sambil menarik lengan kurus Tao menuju tempat tiket, untuk membeli tiket tentu saja. Lalu, mereka pun memasuki taman bermain itu

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sana, Kris terus mengajak Tao keliling mencoba segala macam wahana permainan. Mencoba roller coaster, halilintar, space shot (yang kita diangkat ke atas dengan perlahan, trs tiba-tiba diturunin itu lho), disk'O, Viking (yang perahu besar gerak ke depan sama belakang itu), arung jeram yang membuat mereka basah, lalu mereka mengeringkan diri dengan menaiki wahana ontang-anting, hingga boom boom car. Dan saat ini, Tao sedang mengalami masa kritis, dimana ia sedang memikirkan cara agar ia masih tetap hidup,

"Ayolah Tao, itu tidak akan menyeramkan!" bujuk Kris

" _I don't want Kris. I will never and ever go to that f*cking haunted house!_ " Oke Tao, itu berlebihan. Rumah hantu?

"Kita akan baik-baik saja! _By the way_ , _languange_ Tao"

"Tidak! Kau yang akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak! Dan, untuk apa kau mengajakku untuk memasuki rumah hantu disaat ini sudah pukul lima sore, dimana sedang saatnya banyak hantu berkeliaran?!" oke, sekarang Author menarik kata kata author tadi. Tentu saja setiap orang pasti takut untuk memasuki rumah hantu disaat dimana hantu sedang keliaran. Hanya orang gila yang ingin masuk, dan orang gila itu adalah Kris.

"Sekaliiii saja!"

"Tidak, ya tidak, Kris! Kau gila?!"

"Ayolahhh"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli makan saja? Lalu kita menunggu matahari terbenam?" tawar Tao

"Rumah hantu dulu!" cemberut Kris yang membuat Author muntah pelangi *eh, canda Kris

"Aku takut, bodoh!" maki Tao kesal

"Aku akan melindungimu!" tegas Kris

"Angg~ shireo"

"Kubelikan boneka panda!"

"... Kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau mengancamku masuk ke rumah hantu dengan ancaman tidak bermutu itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat bodoh! Aku takut" maki Tao

"Iya iya. Tidak kau bilang juga sudah terasa karena kau menggenggam –atau memeluk- lenganku dengan erat" ucap Kris

"Diamlah.."

Astaga Tao, rasanya kau tadi berkata bahwa ancaman itu tidak bermutu dan sekarang kau mau masuk dengan ancaman itu?

"Astaga, apa masih lama?" takut Tao

"Jika kau tidak terus berbicara dan menutup matamu mungkin itu akan membuat waktu lebih cepat!" dengus Kris

"Yak! Jadi maksudmu kau menyuruhku untuk lebih baik tidak berbicara?!"

"Lebih tepatnya tidak berteriak" koreksi Kris

"Sial... tau begitu aku tidak akan mau ikut deh!" kesal Tao sambil menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kris. Kris yang merasakan itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Tapi, karena Kris juga kasihan, akhirnya ia memegang tangan dingin Tao –karena keringat dingin-.

"Arasseo. Kau kujaga, tenang saja" Tao tersenyum malu. Tiba-tiba...

"BOOOO!"

"AAAA! PERGI KAU SETAN TERKUTUK!" ingatkan Kris jika kapan-kapan ke rumah hantu lagi bersama Tao, ia akan membawa penutup kuping karena Tao teriak tepat dikupingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Serukan?" tanya Kris. Kini mereka berdua sudah keluar dari rumah hantu –terkutuk- (kata Tao) itu setelah berada didalam sana sekitar 15 menit (yang menurut Tao itu 1 abad lamanya) dan sedang duduk di bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah hantu itu.

"Seru?! SERU GIGIMU TONGGOS?! Kau sangat ASDFGHJKL! Kau tidak lihat kalau setan-setan –bejat- didalam sana itu sangat menyeramkan!? Astaga, bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur malam ini!" Tao meracau tidak jelas. Hei Tao, kau padahal tadi menikmatinya saat Kris memegang tanganmu -"

"Hahaha... karena itulah tadi menyenangkan" jawab Kris santai sambil berjalan menjauh, menuju tempat dimana bisa melihat laut dari tempat mereka itu.

"Tao, kemarilah"

"Mwo?!" jawab Tao judes

"Ck, judes sekali sih kau!"

"Biar! Lagi kau membuatku kesal!" cemberut Tao dari kejauhan

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak omong. Kemarilah!"

"Ya apa? Kenapa aku harus kesana?!" balas Tao sengit

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya jengah –lagi- "Sejak kapan sih kau menjadi cerewet seperti itu? Rasanya tadi tidak?! Kemari sajalah! Kau akan menyesal jika tidak kemari!" Tao mendengus kesal. Akhirnya ia pun menuruti Kris –dengan terpaksa- dan berjalan menuju Kris dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya lucu, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan

"Apa?! Apa yang lucu?!" tanya Tao lagi judes

"Ck, sudahlah lihat ini" Kris menarik Tao kedepannya

"Lihat apa?" Tao kebingungan

"Itu" Kris menunjuk matahari, matahari yang akan terbenam lebih tepatnya. Saat melihatnya, secara otomatis wajah Tao yang tadi butek/? menjadi cerah kembali

"Uwaaaaaa! Jinjja yeppeo!" teriak Tao histeris saat melihat betapa indahnya matahari saat terbenam. Tao pun menyandarkan tangannya pada pagar pembatas didepannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen

Kris yang melihat Tao seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis dari belakang. Tetapi senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum yang lebar dan tulus, melihat betapa indahnya Tao yang terkena bias cahaya yang berwarna jingga kemerahan, ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda itu tertiup ke belakang. 'Indah... Seperti lukisan' batin Kris tersenyum

Merasa di perhatikan, Tao pun membalikkan badannya menghadap belakang, balik menatap Kris yang masih menatapnya lembut dengan mata tajamnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Tao salah tingkah (cieeeee...)

"Tidak. Ayo, kita makan? Kau lapar bukan?" jawab Kris sembari berbalik badan membelakangi Tao yang masih mengernyit aneh akan sikap Kris yang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya! Kau ikut makan atau tidak?"

"Ah! Ya! Kris, jamkkanman!" Tao berlari menuju Kris yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya. "Ya, kau kenapa sih tadi? Tidak seperti sebelumnya?" tanya Tao lagi. Kris hanya menggidikkan bahu menambah kebingunan pada diri Tao

"Ah, tau ah! Kau jadi aneh setelah dari rumah hantu! Omo! Jangan-jangan ada hantu yang memasukimu?! Ya! Hantu! Jangan membuat Kris menjadi aneh! Pergilah kau!"

"Yak! Yang ada kau yang aneh tau!"

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau bilang aku aneh? Memang apa? Apa yang aneh? Apa? Hah? Apa? Apa?" balas Tao tidak mau mengalah

"Tadi apa?"

"Tadi apa? Emang tadi kenapa?" bingung Tao

"Aku menawarkan boneka panda untukmu jika kau mau masuk ke rumah hantu denganku dan kau bilang kalau ancaman itu tidak bermutu. Tetapi di menit berikutnya kau ikut masuk bersamaku karena ancaman itu? Bagaimana itu tidak aneh?" jawab Kris

"E... Ehehehe" Tao memukul-mukul bahu Kris pelan karena salah tingkah

"Sekarang kau membahasnya," Tau mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan Kris dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung Kris

"Apa?" Tao mendengus akan ke-tidak peka-an Kris

"Boneka pandanya!"

"Loh, kau percaya?" Tao melebarkan matanya imut

"Kau bohong?! Yak! beraninya kau!" baru saja Tao ingin memukul Kris, sudah keburu dihentikan dulu olehnya

"Ya, jangan pukul aku! Sudah tau kau tenaganya kuat walaupun kau seorang perempuan!" kata Kris ketakutan. Serius, tenaga orang yang bela diri itu tidak main-main lo. Kris pun melepas tangan Tao yang masih cemberut

"Lagian, kau membohongiku!" kesalahan Kris. Karena Kris melepas tangan Tao, Tao bisa memukulnya sekarang. Alhasil, Kris terkena pukulan –bogeman- dari Tao di lengan kanannya.

"Aduh! Iya, iya! Aku bercanda! Aku akan memberikanmu boneka panda yang tadi kujanjikan padamu! Tenanglah sedikit!" ucap Kris sambil masih mengusap bekas pukulan Tao.

 _Jika kalian mempunyai kekasih atau gebetan jago bela diri, pastikan jangan lepas tangannya. Terutama untuk kalian para lelaki – Quotes by Kris Wu_

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao berbinar

"Iyaaaa Taoooo"

"Hehe, baiklah! Ayo kita makan Kris! Aku sudah lapar!" ucap Tao sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Kris bekas pukulannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu Tao dan yang lainnya seperti biasa, berjalan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Begitu tenang dengan hanya ada tawa canda mereka juga mungkin sedikit kebisingan dari orang lain karena mereka berjalan di jalan umum yang notabenenya untuk semua orang tentu saja. Hingga sesuatu terjadi, membuat Tao dan yang lainnya maupun pejalan kaki lain panik dan lari kalang kabut tidak beraturan._

 _Terjadi pembunuhan didekat sana. Pembunuhan yang bahkan si pembunuh itu sendiri tidak peduli jika identitasnya diketahui oleh polisi, karena ia membunuh orang-orang dengan membabi buta di jalan itu. Seolah-olah semua orang salah dimatanya dan pantas untuk dibunuh. Orang-orang berusaha melarikan diri walau ada yang tidak berhasil dan akhirnya terbunuh juga, dan diantara orang-orang yang melarikan diri itu, disitulah Tao dan yang lainnya juga berusaha melarikan diri._

" _Ya! Cepat! Kesini!" Xiumin sebagai yang tertua diantara teman-temannya benar-benar panik. Ia terus menyuruh yang lainnya berlari ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tersandung. Mereka pun membantu Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri dikarenakan lututnya yang terluka_

 _Entah mereka yang terlalu lama atau kerumunan itu yang terlalu cepat melarikan diri, mereka sudah tertinggal disana, dengan si pembunuh yang berada sekitar 10 meter didepan mereka, menatap mereka dengan mata dinginnya yang memancarkan keinginannya untuk membunuh._

 _Tidak, mereka tidak bisa langsung kabur begitu saja. Bisa-bisa saat mereka kabur secara tiba-tiba ada yang tertembak. Mereka berkumpul menjadi satu, dengan Xiumin dan Luhan di paling depan, diikuti dengan Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo dan terakhir Lay._

 _Ya, Lay. Prioritas utama mereka yang harus tetap dilindungi apapun caranya_

 _Mereka mundur perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah. Begitu pun si pembunuh yang maju selangkah demi selangkah. Terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya mereka tertabrak tembok yang ternyata sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya mereka_

" _Sial!" umpat Xiumin_

 _Baru saja pembunuh itu mengangkat pistolnya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membunuh berpuluh-puluh orang, ia sudah tertembak lebih dulu oleh polisi-polisi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping mereka. Mereka pun menghelas nafas lega saat pembunuh itu sudah terkapar di tengah jalan besar yang sepi itu_

" _Kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya salah satu polisi disamping mereka_

 _Mereka yang tadinya memasang kuda-kuda pun kembali berdiri tegak seperti semula. "Kami baik-baik saja. Terimakasih banyak" jawab Luhan_

" _Ya, itu sudah tugas kami"_

 _Kesalahan mereka adalah, mereka lengah_

 _DOR_

 _Mereka tercengang melihat pembunuh itu menyodorkan pistolnya kearah Xiumin dan yang lainnya sambil menyeringai. Secara otomatis, mereka melihat kearah belakang mereka yang membuat mereka semakin kaget_

 _BRUK_

" _YIXIIING/YIXIING EONNIEE!"_

" _KENAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG KALIAN BORGOL?! CEPAT BORGOL DIA!" Teriak polisi tadi yang sepertinya kapten mereka_

" _TELFON AMBULANCE, CEPAT! KAMI MOHON!" teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil membantu yang lainnya menutup luka Lay yang sudah terbaring pingsan_

" _KENAPA TIDAK KALIAN BORGOL SEDARI TADI HAH?! KALIAN MENJADI LENGAH KARENA MENGIRA IA SUDAH MATI KERENA SATU TEMBAKAN?! IYA?!" Marah Tao_

" _Tao! Tenanglah!" Luhan menenangkan Tao sementara yang lainnya masih menutup luka Lay, tak peduli mereka yang terkena darahnya_

" _BAGAIMANA JIKA IA MATI KALIAN PARA ORANG BODOH!" teriak Tao juga histeris melihat kakak tersayangnya pingsan. Tolong jangan lupa, Lay mengalami Hemofilia. Detik berikutnya suara ambulance terdengar. Para kru ambulance itu pun segera mengangkat Lay juga Kyungsoo yang terluka dan membawanya kedalam mobil_

" _Siapa keluarganya disini?" tanya salah satu kru ambulance itu_

" _Keluarga mereka sedang tidak ada disini. Tetapi aku yang tertua dan bertanggung jawab disini!" jawab Xiumin_

" _Tolong ikut kami dan bisa hubungi keluarga mereka?"_

" _Ya, baiklah!" jawab Xiumin kemudian berbalik sebentar menghadap Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao yang masih shock. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya "Eonnie akan memastikan Yixing selamat. Tenanglah, kembali kerumah, siapkan beberapa baju ganti, bersihkan diri kalian, dan susul kami, ok?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun_

" _Jagalah mereka berdua Lu, aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan Yixing! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Xiumin menepuk sedikit pipi Luhan yang juga dibalas anggukan singkat darinya. Xiumin pun masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil itu berangkat menuju rumah sakit_

" _Lay eonnie" lirih Tao yang semakin merosot dari posisi berdirinya_

" _Tao! Tenanglah! Lay eonnie adalah wanita yang sangat kuat bukan? Ia akan baik-baik saja! Percayalah!" kata Baekhyun menangkup wajah Tao lalu juga memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan sedari tadi_

" _Tao, tenanglah ok?"_

" _Tao.."_

"Tao..."

"Tao!"

"Huang ZiTao!"

Mendengar ada orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya, ia pun sadar dari peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya, selamanya takkan pernah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kris yang duduk didepannya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kris perhatian

Tao menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat akan suatu peristiwa yang berharap tidak pernah ada walaupun nyatanya ada" diakhir kata, Tao hanya tersenyum lemah. Kris menghela nafas

"Baiklah. Berceritalah jika kau ingin. Ini, makananmu. Mungkin sudah agak dingin karena sejak aku datang kau sudah melamun dan membiarkan makananmu itu tidak tersentuh" jelas Kris lalu memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya

Tao melihat kearah meja yang ia duduki bersama Kris. Terdapat dua nampan yang ada makanan diatasnya, hanya saja milik Kris sudah habis setengah sedangkan miliknya belum tersentuh sama sekali

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Tao

"Apa?" Kris balik bertanya saat sudah menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya

"Kau kembali dari membeli makan. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar... 10 menit?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar aku melamun selama itu"

"Di tambah, saat aku belum datang" koreksi Kris

"Ya, berarti sangat lama" kekeh Tao

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dalam tenang. Hanya sesekali mengobrol seperti, kegiatan-kegiatan mereka hari ini dan tentang kampus hingga mereka berdua selesai makan

"Cepat juga kau makan" takjub Kris saat melihat Tao selesai bersamaan dengannya, padahal Kris sudah makan terlebih dulu daripadanya

"Memang kau memakan apa lama? Tulang?" tanya Tao sambil terkekeh membuat Kris mendengus

"Ingin beristirahat dulu disini?" tawar Kris

"Ya, itu ide bagus. Ternyata capek juga berjalan-jalan disini" terima Tao

Sedetik kemudian, mereka dilitputi keheningan. Tetapi, bagi mereka itu bukanlah keheningan yang canggung. Melainkan membuat mereka tenang. Hanya ada sedikit angin sepoi-sepoi dan udara segar yang menemani keheningan mereka saat itu.

"Dulu," Tao memulai percakapan membuat Kris menoleh kearahnya

"Hah? Dulu? Apa dulu?"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas "Katamu jika aku sudah ingin bercerita, berceritalah. Aku sudah ingin bercerita. Ingin dengar tidak?"

"Oooo... Ya, tentu" Kris membenarkan duduknya menjadi bertumpu pada meja didepannya

"Kami pernah terlibat dengan pembunuhan" Kris kaget

"Pembunuhan?! Kami yang kau maksud itu, Xiumin dan kalian?" Tao mengangguk

"Ya, pembunuhan. Saat itu kami tidak terbunuh, hanya saja ada 2 orang yang terluka diantara kami" Kris diam mendengarkan

"Lay eonnie dan Kyungsoo eonnie"

"Jinjja?!" Kris kaget –lagi-

"Yup. Itu sudah sekitar 8-9 bulan yang lalu kejadian itu terjadi, jika aku tidak salah ingat. Saat itu kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan biasa layaknya sahabat, menikmati hari libur kami yang jarang ada karena banyaknya tugas yang membuat kami jarang berkumpul. Well, setidaknya tidak seperti sekarang yang setiap hari bertemu" Tao lanjut bercerita

"Tapi tiba-tiba dijalan itu, satu persatu orang tumbang, dan kami sadar ada pembunuh disana. Pembunuh yang tidak peduli dengan polisi. Dia membunuh dengan pistol. Saat itu kami berusaha untuk melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya, tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo eonnie tiba-tiba terjatuh membuat lututnya berdarah. Tanpa kami sadari, para kerumunan itu sudah melarikan diri, menyisakan kami yang ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh oleh pembunuh itu. Kami awalnya mengira bahwa tidak bisa melarikan diri, hingga polisi datang dan menembak pembunuh itu yang langsung tumbang" Tao mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tetapi.. kami lengah" lirih Tao "Kami tidak benar-benar memastikan bahwa pembunuh itu sudah mati atau belum. Sampai kami sadar ia belum mati dan menembak Lay eonnie." Tao mulai terisak

"Yang memparah keadaan adalah... hiks... Lay eonnie... mempunyai penyakit hemofilia. Karena kejadian itu juga hiks... Kyungsoo eonnie yang tadinya sangat periang itu.. hiks... menjadi lebih pendiam daripada yang dulu.. hiks.. ia menjadi berbeda dari Kyungsoo eonnie yang dulu... karena Kyungsoo eonnie berpikir bahwa penyebab Lay terluka adalah dia.. hiks..." Tangis Tao. Saat sedang menangis, ia merasa ada dekapan hangat yang mengelilinginya. Ia mendongak, melihat Kris sedang merengkuhnya dengan lembut, seakan-akan Tao adalah benda yang rapuh dan akan pecah jika dikasari sedikit saja.

"Dan sekarang... aku baru saja membaca pesan dari Lay eonnie yang dikirim darinya tadi siang kalau ia sedang pergi bersama Suho" Kris menoleh

"Suho? Well, paling tidak bukan orang yang tak kalian kenal bukan? Lagipula, Suho adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi kau tenang saja. Kujamin Lay akan baik-baik saja bersama Suho" Kris mengusap surai lembut Tao

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao memastikan sambil menyeka air matanya yang sudah tidak mengalir, meninggalkan bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya

"Aku yakin!"

"Jika Lay eonnie terluka, aku bersumpah akan memarutmu menjadi debu!" ancam Tao. Kris yang mendengarnya diam-diam berkeringat dingin

"Iya... janji" Kris menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke Tao dan dibalas Tao dengan menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga "Ok, kau janji"

'Suho-ya! Bawa Lay kembali selamat! Kumohon!' batin Kris nelangsa

"Ya!" Tao tiba-tiba berteriak, mengagetkan Kris yang sedang berdoa agar ia tidak diparut oleh Tao/?

"Mwo?"

"Boneka pandaku!" Kris mendengus

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tao tersenyum lalu memukul dada Kris pelan. Pelan kok, tidak menyakitkan

"Tentu saja! Jika boneka panda aku akan mengingatnya selalu!" Kris menghela nafas

"Baiklah. Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Kau benar-benar membelikanku boneka panda?!"

"Pertama, aku sudah berjanji padamu. Kedua, jika aku tidak menepati janjiku, takutnya aku akan dibuang menjadi makanan panda/? olehmu" Tao terkekeh "Yap! Tepat sekali!"

"Kau membuatku menjadi makanan panda?!" Kaget kris

"Tentu saja tidak! Sebenarnya kau itu bodoh atau tidak sih? Panda kan makan bambu!"

"Ya, bisa saja ia memakan daging?"

"Jika ia memakan daging, para petugas panda itu sudah dimakan oleh panda, Kris. Pintarlah sedikit. Masa tampan-tampan bodoh?" ejek Tao

Kris melirik tajam "Aku tidak bodoh. Hanya penasaran! _By the way_ , gomawo. Aku memang tampan" Kris berkata dengan percaya diri membuat Tao muntah pelangi/?

"Sudah-sudah! Kau ingin pandamu tercintakan? Ayo, cepat kesana!"

"Yeay! Panda~~ _wait for mee~~_ " Kris menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Tao yang sedang berputar-putar karena senang bahwa akan ada panda yang sampai di tangannya tak lama lagi.

"Tao! Jamkkanman! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Yaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pandanya banyaaaaaak!" Ayolah, kalian pasti tau siapa yang bicara

"Tentu saja Tao. Ini adalah toko boneka, yang pastinya ada boneka hewan, dan ada boneka panda karena panda hewan, ada boneka panda banyak karena banyak orang suka panda" Ok, Kris. Kau membuat perempuan penyuka panda disampingmu itu menatap datar sekaligus malas padamu

"Apa?" Tanya Kris tanpa dosa

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bingung mengapa orang menyebalkan sepertimu bisa diseganilah, dikagumilah oleh banyak orang" ucap Tao heran

"Hohoho... itu sudah takdir Tao"

"Aku akan bakar takdir itu lama-lama" ucap Tao kesal

"Mwo? Wae wae?" tanya Kris "Ahh.. aku tau.. kau cemburu kan? Ya kan ya kan?" balas Kris lagi merasa percaya diri

"Tsk, percaya diri sekali eoh?"

"Ne. Tentu saja! Kita itu harus percaya diri!" jawab Kris sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya membuat Tao tambah kesal

"Arasseo.. kau ingin aku patahkan jempolmu itu bukan?" Kris sweatdrop melihat deathglare Tao

"Kau ternyata yeoja yang menyeramkan ya..." Kris berjalan agak menjauh dari Tao karena ketakutan, sementara Tao tiba-tiba menyeringai

"Makanya..." Tao tersenyum manis –dan sadis- "...Jika ingin selamat, belikan aku boneka panda secepatnya " Kris mengangguk cepat

"N-Ne!" Tao kembali tersenyum manis dan berjalan melewati Kris yang masih ketakutan

' _Huuu~ siapa yang tau dia ternyata se-menyeramkan ini?' batin Kris_

"Yak! Cepatlah!" Kris buru-buru berjalan ketempat berdirinya Tao, mengabaikan pandangan kagum yang menuju padanya dan pandangan menusuk yang menuju pada Tao

"Sudah menentukan?" Tao menoleh ke arah Kris dan kembali ke sekumpulan boneka panda yang berkumpul didepannya

"Belum... mereka semua imut makanya aku bingung mau yang mana..." cemberut Tao

"Tao.."

"Mereka juga terlihat lembut untuk dipegang dan dipeluk"

"Tao-"

"Dan bahkan ada baby panda yang pasti akan-"

"-Tao!"

"Waaee?" tanya Tao akhirnya mendengarkan panggilan Kris

"Mereka semua memiliki bahan, pose, bahkan ekspresi yang sama. Tidak ada yang beda dari mereka semua" Kris sweatdrop

Tao dia sebentar, "Lalu, baby panda ini?"

"Itu hanya versi kecilnya, Tao.." jelas Kris

"Jadi, selama ini aku tertipu?" Tao syok

". . . huh?" Kris bingung

"Se... Selama ini... aku mengira bahwa yang kecil ini adalah anak panda... ternyata bukan... tega!" Tao berkata dengan melankolisnya

". . . Tao... mereka hanya boneka..? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya dia itu baby panda atau bukan?"

" _Well_ , baby panda mungil" Tao jawab dengan polosnya, Kris diam

Kris tiba-tiba menepuk lembut puncuk kepala Tao dengan tangan besar dan hangatnya " _Well, it can't be helped then._ Ku belikan dua boneka panda.. pilihlah yang mana saja" Tao menatapnya dengan berbinar dan bingung

"Benarkah?! Apa boleh? Yaa.. biarpun aku mau kan kau yang sudah berjanji membelikannya kan?"

"Euheum... aku yakin dan boleh. Pilihlah sebelum aku berubah pilihan" Kris sedikit mendorong badan Tao dengan kepalanya kedepan membuat Tao merengut kecil

Kris hanya tertawa melihat Tao seperti itu sementara Tao hanya diam melihat wajah tertawa Kris yang belum ia perlihatkan padanya

"Tao, ada masalah?" tanya Kris menyadari Tao melamun melihat wajahnya yang sehabis tertawa. Tao pun segera tersadar

"G-Gwaenchana... aku akan m-memilih dulu" Tao sedikit berjalan mundur dan akhirnya berbalik badan untuk benar-benar mencari boneka idamannya

"Hm.. apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Kris pelan sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca yang ada didekat sana "Ternyata aku tampan sekali, ya" –sialan-

' _Tawanya... seolah-olah ia tertawa dengan tidak ada beban sama sekali... tawanya bebas.. dan manis.. tawanya juga menambah kadar ketampan- Jamkkanman! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sih?!'_ batin Tao kalut saat sedang memilih bonekanya. Ia pun segera memilih dua boneka yang dipilihnya dan berjalan menuju Kris. Saat sedang diperjalanannya, ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan terdiam sebentar. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa alasan yang orang lain tau, membuat orang lain memandangnya heran

' _Sial... kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan senyumnya?!'_ marah Tao dibatinnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di depan Kris dengan wajah merengut kesal

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"H-Huh?" balas Tao bingung ples kaget bikos die abis melongo

Kris memasang wajah datarnya "Aku bertanya ada apa? Tadi kau datang dengan wajah kesal. Terjadi sesuatu?"

"O-Oh... eum... aniya, nan gwaenchana" Jawab Tao ragu. Kris masih memasang wajah datarnya. Tao menghela nafas

"Tadi aku tersandung kardus yang ada di jalan. Tidak jatuh sih, tapi hampir. Dan aku kesal karena kardus itu dibiarkan disitu oleh para staff" Tao berbohong tentu saja. Ia memang melihat kardus itu di jalan, tapi ia tidak tersandung. Orang dewasa macam apa Tao jika ia tidak melihat adanya kardus di jalan tadi. Untungnya Kris mengangguk-anggguk saja

"Baiklah. Walaupun aku sebenarnya agak tidak percaya dengan ceritamu. Ayo kita bayar bonekamu itu" ajak Kris menjauh menuju kasir yang ada antriannya tersebut. Diam-diam Tao menghela nafas lega

"Tao, kenapa kau masih disitu? Ayo" ajak Kris lagi yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Tao mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju Kris. Ia lalu sengaja menubrukkan(?) badannya pada Kris saat telah sampai

"Astatang/? (A : #ditampar rider R : Lagi seru juga nih ah elah! Perusak suasana dah, mentang mentang mblo lu! A :Yawlah, kuatkan hamba dari terkaman rider yawlah :") Tao, berat tau" keluh Kris bercanda

Tao mendelik kesal, ia pun mencubit pinggang Kris dengan lumayan keras.

"A-a-a-a-a! Aww Panda! sakit sakit! Aduh duh, yak!" Tao akhirnya melepas cubitannya, berakhir dengan Kris yang jongkok karena kesakitan. Untung saja dibelakang kalian tidak ada yang mengantri -"

"Sakit?"

"S-Sangat.. sial..." balas Kris lirih

"Rasakan!" Kris melotot kaget

"Mwo?! Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi membelikan boneka panda . .mu itu!" balas Kris tak terima

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu! Kan kau sudah berjanji! Mana ada laki-laki yang mengingkari janjinya!"

"Biar! Lagi, kau salah bukannya meminta maaf malah tambah mencubitku!" Kris mengalihkan wajahnya tidak ingin mentapa Tao, -ralat- pura pura ngambek. Dasar, tiang kek lu kgk cocok ngambek tau Kris. Author keburu muntah pelangi ntar ngeliat lu ngambek

"Arasseo, mianhae" ucap Tao

"Huh, apa-apaan itu? Itu minta maaf? Kok tidak tulus?" balas Kris sambil melangkah maju satu langkah karena antriannya maju

"Aku ikhlas tau, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam!" Tao ikut melangkah maju

"Kalau dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, berarti lubuk hati bagian tengah (?) dan bagian luar(?) tidak ingin meminta maaf dong"

' _Astaga selamatkan aku Tuhan. Apa sih yang Mama idamkan saat hamil aku sampai-sampai aku bertemu dengan orang sepertinya?_ '

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Tao maju selangkah lagi "Aku minta maaf Kris, dengan sepeeeeeenuh hati!"

"Benarkah? Kok aku tidak percaya?" Kris juga maju selangkah

"Yak! Lalu aku harus meminta maaf seperti apa lagi, hah?"

"Loh, kau tidak ikhlas untuk meminta maaf?"

"Lagian, aku bilang meminta maaf dari lubuk hati paling dalam salah. Aku bilang meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati salah juga. Lalu aku harus meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati, jantung, usus, ginjal, tulang, gitu-gitu?"

"Mbak, mas-"

"Bilang? Jadi itu cuman omongan di mulut doang? Ternyata gk tulus" kekeh Kris –masih mengerjai Tao-

"Apa kau bilang? Cuman omongan doang? Jadi tadi aku bilang dengan sepenuh hati itu, sia-sia gitu?!"

"Maaf mbak, mas.. itu-"

"Tidak. Memang aku berkata sia-sia? Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuat diriku percaya dengan permintaan maaf darimu"

"Dasar kau-!"

"MBAK, MAS! KALAU MAU ADU BACOT JANGAN DISINI! BANYAK YANG NGATRI! MAU BELI ATAU GK SEEHH?!" KrisTao menoleh, melihat ke mbak-mbak kasir yang abis teriakin mereka sambil cengengesan

"Itu bonekanya jadi beli gk sih mas, mbak? Kalau gk jadi, misi dong! Kan masih ada banyak orang yang mau beli dan sedang mengantri!" ucap mbak-mbak kasir itu (lagi)

"Ehehe.. iya mbak jadi... maaf ya mbak, jadi nunggu lama" balas Kris ketawa-ketawa canggung gitu sambil ngasih boneka yang tadi ada ditangannya Tao

"Dasar! Ini pasangan, cakep-cakep ngeselin!" mbaknya nge-dumel sambil nge-scan(?) label harga di bonekanya

"20.000 won!" bales mbaknya judes. Kris ngasih duit pas terus langsung ngacir keluar sambil narik Tao yang dari tadi kagak ngomong

"Anjir, serem juga tuh mbak-mbak. Kek singa betina ngelahirin" ucap Kris saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari toko boneka tadi

"Huh? Singa betina ngelahirin? Emang kamu udh pernah liat singat betina ngelahirin?" tanya Tao penasaran

"Belom" jawab Kris polos. Tao cuman bisa sweatdrop doang "Iyain, pak. Biar cepet"

"Btw nih, boneka pandanya. Akhirnya aku beliin kan? Baik emang aku" kata Kris narsis sambil ngasih kantong isi boneka panda ke Tao

"Iya deh, yang penting dapet. Thanks ya Kris, hehe" Tao tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyum lebar Tao yang memang manis –kek orangnya- Kris haya bisa ikut tersenyum.

"Ini sudah pukul setengah 9 malam. Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Kris

"Oh, benarkah? Hm... Ah, Kris! Ayo naik itu dulu sebelum pulang!" Tao menunjuk wahana Biang Lala dengan jari telunjuknya

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo!" Kris dan Tao berjalan dengan santai menuju biang lala tersebut. Setelah sekian menit mengantri mereka pun akhirnya bisa masuk dan menaiki wahana tersebut

"Wahhh, indahnyaaaa" puji Tao saat gerbong yang ia tempati baru saja seperempat jalan. Ia terus melihat keluar jendela, membuat lelaki yang duduk didepannya terkekeh didalam hati, tidak bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tao dari indahnya pemadangan diluar sana. Pemandangan gelap kota Seoul dengan lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang dengan indahnya. Cahaya putih, merak, hijau, hingga kuning pun menghiasi kota Seoul yang gelap itu.

"Kris, Kris! Kemarilah!" Tao menarik tangan Kris, memaksanya untuk melihat pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut. Kris pun hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti kemauan Tao. Duduk disampingnya dan ikut menikmati pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia lihat –juga sesekali melihat wajah indah Tao yang ikut berbinar-

DRAK

Tiba-tiba gerbong yang Kris dan Tao tumpangi berhenti mendadak, membuat mereka berdua panik seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao panik

"Aku juga tak tau.." balas Kris lirih, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah sana

' _Mohon maaf kepada para pengunjung yang sedang menaiki wahana biang lala. Terjadi beberapa kesalahan teknis saat biang lala sedang berjalan, walaupun ini bukan kesalahan yang membahayakan, dimohon para pengunjung untuk tidak panik dan tetap tenang berada di gerbong masing-masing. Terimakasih_ '

Kris dan Tao menghela nafas lega saat mendengar pengunguman dari speaker yang ada di masing-masing gerbong itu. Untunglah bukan hal yang membahayakan.

"Hey, Kris" Tao mulai berbicara

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sadar?"

"Sadar? Sadar apa?" tanya Kris bingung

"Sadar bahwa sekarang kita berada tepat dipuncak biang lala" jawab Tao sambil tetap mengagumi keindahan kota Seoul itu

"Benarkah?" Kris juga ikut memandang pemandangan diluar sana. Hingga akhirnya hanya kesunyian dan kecanggungan yang ada di gerbong tersebut

5 menit

Masih belum ada yang berbicara maupun membuka mulutnya

10 menit

Kris tadinya akan berbicara, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu

13 menit

"Hey, Tao. Boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?" Kris akhirnya berbicara, memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan yang ada

"Ya, tentu. Bertanyalah" jawab Tao

"Kau.. sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya" jawab Tao spontan membuat Kris kaget

"Apa?! Benarkah?!"

"Hah? O-oh.. sial.." gumam Tao

"Hey.." Kris berbicara lagi

"Y-ya?" Tao gugup, was-was akan apa yang akan Kris ucapkan selanjutnya

"Apa orang itu bukan aku?"

"Hah?" Tao berkedip

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"HAAAAAAHHH?!"

 **TBC**

 **Halo, para bebsku yang Author cintai serta Author banggakan...**

 **Auhtor bener bener bener bener bener bener bener beeeener minta maaf soalnya udh update telat banget banget banget. Soalnya Author juga udah kelas 8. Tugas tambah banyak, Kerkel tambah banyak, PR tambah banyak, ulangan pun tambah banyak, ditambah lagi Author akhir-akhir ini lagi sering mengalami yang namanya 'Buntu Ide' alias gk punya ide. Auhtor bikin chapter KrisTao ampe nanya sana sini ama temen-temen Kpopers Author buat ide-idenya makanya Author makasih banget sama mereka.. Love you so much gaiss**

 **Lope lope di udara juga dari jigongnya Kris buat semua reader yang masih setia dan masih mau baca epep abal-abal ini.. love you gais so much too sampe sampe Auhtor gk tau lagi harus ngomong apa sebagai tanda terima kasih buat kalian. Thanks so much gais, love you**

 **Balasan** **Review :**

 **Arifahohse : Siip say, ini sudah kok. Maaf nunggu lama ya**

 **WinterMei77 : Maaf ya updatenya kelamaan. Author banyak tugas kaka T.T**

 **Ucrittri : Ini update kok ka T.T yawlah kak, nanti kek buncan (read : Luhan) lagi LDR-an.. gk mau janda :"**

 **Guest : Makasih atas pujiannya**

 **Terimakasih banyak ya buat orang yang udah baca dan review~~ semoga, nanti makin banyak yang baca dan review~~ hehehe...**

 **Tolong terus dukung Author dan jadikan FF Author ini berada di Library mu! KAMSAHAMNIDA!**

 **사랑해요** **안녕**

 **Ps. Kalau para reader banyak ngeliat typos, itu merupakan kerja keras Author dalam menyenangkan hati kalyan semua :""**


End file.
